Ric Auré : Affaire 3 : La guerre sans la paix
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Troisième affaire de Ric Auré. Encore une fois, notre héros policier doit s'enfuir avec Lania. Celle-ci, lui causant plus de tort qu'autre chose est pourtant vitale. Mais voilà que d'autres étranges personnes cherchent à s'en prendre à lui. L'une d'entre elles, Séphyria, possède les pouvoirs d'une Altaria et est bien décidée à ne pas le laisser tranquille.
1. Chapitre 1 : Cachés

**Chapitre 1 : Cachés**

« Ric ! Fais attention à toi ! Il y a un tireur embusqué au nord ! »

_La voix de Lania m'arrive par la pensée alors que je tourne mon visage vers le nord. C'est vrai. Elle a parfaitement raison. Je pointe mon arme vers une fenêtre, tirant une balle. J'entends un cri après l'impact, une arme tombant au sol. Voilà une bonne chose qui est faite ! Néanmoins, je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant et je transpire à fortes gouttes. Il faut dire que la Calambie n'est pas l'endroit le plus froid qui existe, loin de là._

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu un tir, j'espère que tu n'es pas blessé. »

_Une femme arrive à mes côtés. Des cheveux bleus, des yeux dorés, elle porte une capuche qui cache ses oreilles alors qu'elle a une tenue de policière qui moule parfaitement son corps et sa généreuse poitrine. D'ailleurs, une pointe dorée sort de sa tenue, entre ses seins. Oui, elle est humaine … ou plutôt, en apparence._

« Ca peut aller. Je suis un peu fatigué par cette chaleur. Il faut dire que je m'épuise rapidement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire autant d'efforts. »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, on prendra une douche tous les deux quand ça sera terminé ! »

« Toi d'abord, moi après. » _corrigé-je alors que je la regarde avec un petit sourire. Elle reste la même, qu'importe ce que je dis, qu'importe ce que je fais. Même si … Même si … Ah … Je perds déjà mon sourire rien qu'en repensant à tout cela. Je ne veux pas y repenser. Je ne veux pas. Nous sommes arrivés en Calambie car nous n'avions pas le choix. Je ne veux pas…_

« RIC ! Fais attention à toi ! » _crie la jeune femme alors qu'elle se jette sur moi, me faisant tomber au sol. Une nouvelle balle fût au-dessus de ma tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis coincé dans cette ruelle ? Pourquoi ? Ah oui, car c'est ma mission. Du moins, celle donnée par les policiers de la petite ville dans laquelle je me trouve. Une ville qui comme les autres de Calambie, a son gros lot de problèmes._

« LA FAPC VAINCRA ! » _hurle une voix devant moi bien que je ne puisse pas voir à cause de la poitrine de Lania qui m'étouffe à moitié._

_Pourtant, je vois ses yeux dorés qui deviennent roses. Je lui avais dit d'être discrète à ce sujet mais cela semble être un cas de force majeure. Elle nous téléporte, me faisant apparaître ainsi qu'elle derrière celui qui avait essayé de me tuer. Un coup de crosse dans la nuque et le voilà à terre. C'était le dernier, je crois._

« Est-ce que tu peux vérifier les alentours, Lania ? »

« Déjà fait, Ric … Ric Auché. » _me dit-elle dans un petit éclat de rire._

_Tssss ! L'idiote ! Je n'avais pas de meilleurs noms sur le moment lorsque je me suis présenté à la police de Calambie. Ils m'avaient demandé si j'étais sérieux, je leur avais répondu que oui. Bon … Je préfère ne pas m'en rappeler. Il y a tellement de choses qui me reviennent en mémoire. Je demande à Lania d'immobiliser complètement les personnes capturées pendant que j'appelle les camarades de la police. Ensuite ? Je signale que je me sens mal et que je vais me reposer, je préfère ça … au lieu de rester ici._

« Ric ? Viens … Je te raccompagne à l'appartement. » _dit Lania tout en me prenant la main doucement. Depuis les évènements de Landre, je suis un peu faible … psychologiquement._

_Je lui en ai voulu à Lania, je lui en ai tellement voulu pendant plusieurs semaines. Je ne pouvais même pas lui adresser la parole ou alors le minimum … Je lui en veux tellement pour ses paroles. Je m'en rappelle encore maintenant. Je pose mon regard sur elle. Elle me sourit alors que nous rentrons à pied. Je n'utilise plus de voiture car je n'en ai pas les moyens et celles des policiers ont une fâcheuse tendance à exploser._

« Merci beaucoup, Lania. Tu peux aller prendre ta douche maintenant. » _dis-je alors que nous sommes rentrés dans l'appartement. Pourtant, elle me fixe, attendant quelque chose de ma part. Ah … Quelle idiote. Je sais ce qu'elle veut._

« S'il te plaît, Ric. » _me demande-t-elle en me regardant avec des yeux brillants d'envie._

_Je suis bien obligé d'accepter sa demande. Je lui retire sa capuche, libérant ses oreilles de Gardevoir. Ensuite ? Je commence à les caresser, passant mes doigts dessus alors qu'elle gémit de bonheur. Elle apprécie ça … un peu trop même._

« Ric, allons sous la douche ! Vite ! »

« Hors de question, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Et n'essaye même pas de faire tes petites manipulations habituelles. Va te doucher car tu sens mauvais là. »

_Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle s'éloigne, me laissant seul. Je vais m'installer sur le canapé, regardant autour de moi. Pour le moment, personne ne sait où je me trouve dans la Calambie. Du moins, pas les personnes qui seraient personnellement intéressées pour me tuer. Je sais bien que ça ne tardera pas à arriver bien assez tôt mais qu'importe, je ne suis pas inquiet. Loin de là même. L'appartement est assez spacieux pour deux personnes. Même s'il n'y a qu'une chambre, il y a une salle de bains, une cuisine, un salon. Bref, je ne suis pas à plaindre, loin de là même._

« Ric … Au sujet de la FAPC … Qu'est-ce nous devons faire ? »

« Attendre qu'ils commettent une erreur. Un moment, nous pourrons les prendre par surprise et alors avoir bien plus d'informations à ce sujet. »

« Je te fais confiance mais quand même … Ces Forces Armées Pokémon de Calambie … On pourrait presque croire qu'elles sont là pour sauver les pokémons mais non … Elles abusent juste de leur puissance. » _continue de déclarer Lania alors qu'elle m'adresse la parole par la pensée pendant qu'elle prend sa douche. Vraiment, elle n'a que ça à faire ?_

« Tu as bientôt fini d'ailleurs ? J'aimerai quand même la prendre. J'ai vraiment chaud ! La Calambie a vraiment des températures importantes. »

_Aussitôt que j'ai fini ma phrase, mon corps quitte le salon pour se retrouver dans la salle de bains. En face de moi ? Lania dans son plus simple appareil. Comme souvent, mes yeux se rivent sur la corne dorée qui sorte d'entre ses seins sauf que cette fois-ci, ils sont non-recouverts par le tissu. Mon corps n'étant pas préparé, il réagit aussitôt à cette apparition, chose qui semble plus que flatter Lania._

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. » _me dit-elle alors que je recule, cachant difficilement l'excitation que j'éprouve. Pourtant, je me retrouve paralysé puis ramené sous la douche, Lania commençant à me masser l'entrejambe pour le faire encore plus durcir et s'allonger._

« Lania ! Je t'ai pourtant dit quelque chose à ce sujet ! »

« Ric, il faut se rendre service et … si chacun éprouve de l'envie envers l'autre, pourquoi se retenir, non ? »

« Lania … Je … Je t'ai dit quelque chose ! »

_Je me répète mais elle presse déjà sa poitrine nue et trempée contre mon corps. Mes habits sont maintenant complètement mouillés. Elle continue ses caresses alors que je gémis. Hors de question … Hors de question ! Elle le sait bien ! Je commence à bredouiller :_

« Lania … Je … Je ne te pardonnerais pas … si tu fais ça. Si tu utilises la force ! Je ne te pardonnerai pas comme pour Helena ! »

_Elle s'arrête finalement alors que la pression psychique qui me paralysait disparaît enfin. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, le robinet de la douche se fermant tout seul. Une serviette lévite au-dessus du sol, enroulant Lania au niveau de sa poitrine et de son entrejambe. Elle passe à côté de moi, murmurant :_

« La douche est disponible. Ce soir, je dormirai sur le canapé, Ric. »

« D'accord, je te donnerai une couverture pour ça, Lania. »

_Elle ne me répond pas, finissant de se sécher hors de la salle de bains. Moi ? Maintenant que je suis excité, je suis obligé d'en terminer au beau milieu de la douche après m'être déshabillé. Je pose ma tête contre le mur, regardant le sol bien que j'ai les yeux fermés. Tout peut se passer si bien … Tout peut si bien se dérouler … mais dès le moment où elle se laisse posséder par ses pulsions sexuelles, tout se dérègle. J'en peux plus … Cette nuit encore, je vais mal dormir. Malgré l'apparence que je me donne, dormir avec Lania me permet d'oublier ce qui s'est passé avec Helena. Malgré les horribles paroles de la Gardevoir, j'ai besoin de tendresse pour ne plus me souvenir d'Helena. Une mauvaise nuit en perspective, je crois que je ne vais pas aller me coucher. Autant travailler sur l'ordinateur et chercher des informations sur la FAPC …_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Agressés de l'intérieur

**Chapitre 2 : Agressés de l'intérieur**

« Les informations sont plutôt bonnes, Ric. Mes félicitations. »

_Je me tiens face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, plus obèse qu'autre chose. Une barbe et une moustache de couleur brune assez touffues, il parait plutôt négligé, c'est même à se demander comment sa tenue tient dans son pantalon. Néanmoins, contrairement aux apparences, il fait du bon travail, du très bon travail même._

« De rien. Est-ce que ça veut dire que le FAPC a perdu du terrain comme prévu ? » _demandé-je alors qu'il hoche la tête. A mes côtés, Lania ne bouge pas. Je sais que les deux policiers qui sont présents en plus du chef de la police sont en train de l'observer. Cela m'énerve un peu mais je reste stoïque et calme. Je n'aime pas faire des scènes._

« A peu de choses près, c'est ça. Mais bon … Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a plus de traces du FAPC dans la ville, loin de là. Mais les zones de contrôle sont de moins en moins nombreuses, ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle. »

« Tant mieux alors. Est-ce que je peux retourner en exploration ? »

« C'est pas vraiment le terme que l'on emploie ici … mais bon, au moins, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir. Oui, tu peux partir en patrouille. S'il faut, tu as l'un des véhicules disponibles. Tiens, vous allez les accompagner, ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux. Vos résultats sont pas fameux depuis quelques temps. »

_Je l'écoute alors qu'il parle aux deux autres policiers présents dans la pièce. Ils hochent la tête, quittant le bureau. Je regarde le chef de la police puis Lania. La jeune « femme » m'observe brièvement, partant à son tour avant que je ne la suive. Sur le chemin, je lui murmure faiblement pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre :_

« Lania. Au travail, autant faire croire que nous ne sommes pas en colère. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère, Ric. Loin de là … Mais … Je veux juste éviter que tout ça se reproduise encore une fois. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je recommencerai, je le sais bien. Alors, je veux essayer de me contrôler au moins en public. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Lania. Même si hier … Comment dire … Je n'aime pas parler de ça. »

« Ric … Je suis venue hier pour vérifier au cas où si tu dormais bien. Voilà tout. Je me suis rapprochée et j'ai dévoré tes rêves. Ainsi, tu n'as sûrement pas fait de cauchemars. »

« C'est vrai, Lania. C'était … tranquille et calme contrairement à ce que je pensais. Tu veux que l'on fasse la paix en public ? »

« … … … Je ne sais pas. » _me dit-elle, regardant à gauche et à droite pour voir si quelqu'un nous observe ou non. Puis subitement, elle se jette sur moi, venant m'enlacer tendrement. On dirait bien que le pardon est accepté. Elle relève son visage vers moi, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres alors qu'elle a ouvert par télékinésie quelques boutons de sa chemise. Sa peau blanche est visible … ainsi qu'un généreux décolleté. D'ailleurs, heureusement que j'ai réussi à expliquer convenablement aux policiers le souci par rapport à son visage blanc. Une maladie, toutes ces choses, comme Lania m'a expliqué ce qui paraissait crédible, je n'ai eu aucun problème à cela. Tant mieux en un sens._

« Tu n'attendais pas cela par hasard pour en profiter ? Et range-moi cette poitrine. »

« Hum ? Moi ? Nullement ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Que je sache, qui a voulu que je lui pardonne ? Enfin, que l'on fasse la paix ? »

« Tsss … Petite idiote, va. » _répond-je tout en soupirant avant de lui donner une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne. Elle a réussi ce qu'elle voulait. Mais bon, je préfère que l'on n'ait aucune bonne relation plutôt qu'une mauvaise. Il faut simplement qu'elle et moi, nous nous fixions des limites avant que ça ne dérape._

_Elle referme les boutons un par un alors que je la regarde faire. Comme « par hasard », elle a du mal avec l'un d'entre eux, continuant d'en dévoiler plus que nécessaire à mon goût. Elle me regarde dans un grand sourire, me demandant de le fermer à sa place. Je refuse mais elle utilise un argument des plus irréfutables :_

« Si tu ne fais rien, je le laisse ainsi. »

_Je lui répondrai bien que j'en ai rien à faire mais c'est le cas. Je préfère éviter que d'autres personnes ne voient ce genre de spectacles. Déjà qu'hier, je me sentais un peu patraque … Là, avec elle qui s'amuse à ça, difficile de rester de marbre. Je ne sais pas … Je dois être un peu malade. Ou alors, mes convictions s'affaissent les uns après les autres devant la Gardevoir. Je me dois pourtant de rester parfaitement de marbre._

« Tu sais … Je peux encore lire dans tes pensées, Ric. »

« Si tu peux plutôt EVITER de les lire, merci bien, Lania. La confiance doit régner. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu ! » _dit-elle en s'exclamant de joie. Elle me prend le bras, le collant près de ses seins sans que je ne réagisse pour autant._

_Finalement, nous arrivons en direction de la voiture. Là-bas, les deux policiers sont déjà aux commandes alors que moi et Lania allons sur la banquette arrière. Finalement, la voiture démarre alors que je regarde Lania. Je ne sais pas où nous allons mais visiblement, les deux policiers savent parfaitement._

« Je n'ai quand même confiance qu'à moitié, Ric. »

_Le message est maintenant mental, signe qu'elle n'apprécie pas de parler devant les deux autres policiers. C'est vrai … C'est étrange. Très étrange même mais je ne dis rien. Est-ce que je dois penser pour lui répondre ? Il vaut mieux car elle attend une réponse._

« Tu peux le faire, Lania. Tu as le droit. Je t'en donne l'autorisation. »

_Tant mieux car visiblement, c'est ce qu'elle attendait depuis le début. Je reste immobile, les policiers traversant les rues sans même nous poser de question et inversement. J'observe par la fenêtre avant que la main de Lania se pose sur la mienne. Ses yeux se fixent sur moi puis sur les policiers. Pas besoin de message, c'est parfaitement clair._

« Dites-moi, les gars … Je peux vous poser une question : vous comptez nous emmener où spécifiquement ? Car je ne crois pas que ça soit le chemin habituel. »

« De toute façon, pour vous deux, la route s'arrête ici. » _dit le policier sur la place passager avant de se retourner, un pistolet dirigé vers moi et Lania._

_Aussitôt, je lui donne un coup de coude dans les dents, une balle traversant la fenêtre au même moment où des cris se font entendre. L'autre policier cherche à conduire avec une main sur le volant, se retournant lui aussi avec une arme. Il ne se préoccupe pas de la route ? Qu'importe ! Son allié est sonné à moitié mais je ne me prive pas pour frapper le conducteur mais avec mon poing cette fois-ci._

« Lania, ne les tues pas s'il te plaît. Fais-les foncer droit vers un poteau. »

« Tes désirs sont les miens. » _répond Lania. Ce n'est pas vraiment la phrase exacte mais j'ai tout de suite compris le second message derrière celle-ci. Ses yeux deviennent roses, effrayant les deux policiers avant que le volant ne tourne subitement vers la droite. Au même moment, Lania et moi avons disparus de la voiture. La collision est brutale et les deux policiers sont sonnés. Moi ? J'observe Lania qui me sourit._

« Est-ce que tu as ce que je veux, Lania ? »

« Si tu parles de leurs portables pour qu'ils ne soient pas détruit dans la collision, les voilà. »

_Elle me les tend pendant que je passe un coup de fil au chef de la police. Je lui demande d'envoyer des renforts dans la zone où l'accident a eu lieu mais aussi de préparer une cellule. La raison ? Les deux membres de la FAPC infiltrés vont avoir besoin d'un endroit à l'ombre. Lania s'approche de moi, poussant un petit gémissement. Ah … Vraiment …_

« Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, Lania ? »

« Je suis sûre que ça ne serait pas grand-chose. Tu es content de m'avoir hein ? Et je pourrai être encore plus forte et efficace si tu le désires. »

« Pas besoin de plus, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

_Pourtant, je place ma main sous la capuche de la Gardevoir, commençant à lui caresser ses oreilles et un peu l'intérieur. Voilà qu'elle gémit d'une façon encore plus indécente. Mais cela ne m'affecte pas. Grâce à elle, je suis encore en vie. Je dois tirer un trait sur cette histoire en Inglaterre. Je dois abandonner mon passé mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Helena … Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à elle dès que je rends heureuse Lania ? Comme pour me rappeler qu'elle ne le mérite pas ? Je dois vraiment être clair dans mes sentiments sinon, je risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes face à la FAPC. Je n'ai même pas le temps de penser à la Triafa avec toute cette histoire bien que je soupçonne une relation entre les deux._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un retour inattendu

**Chapitre 3 : Un retour inattendu**

« Je me demande pourquoi le chef nous a donné une journée de repos. »

« Car il pensait qu'on la méritait, Ric ? » _me dit Lania tout en souriant à ma question. C'est vrai que ça semble logique. Avec la petite capture des deux trouble-fêtes appartenant à la FAPC, on a pu réussir à faire une purge dans la police. C'est aussi simple que ça bien que certains SMS sur les portables semblaient confus, comme des codes secrets. Mais ce n'était pas à moi ou à Lania de s'en occuper, loin de là même._

« Bon. Ca veut dire que pour aujourd'hui, on peut aller se promener. »

« Est-ce que je suis obligée de prendre cette capuche dehors ? Nous sommes en civils, non ? » _me demande-t-elle alors que je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai même pas besoin de parler, elle comprend la stupidité de sa question. Mais je la sens vraiment triste. Je m'approche d'elle, lui grattant derrière l'oreille comme elle aime tant._

« Si tu veux, on peut rester ici aussi. Ca ne me dérange pas de ne pas sortir. »

_Elle semble accepter ma proposition puisqu'elle vient se calfeutrer contre moi. Vraiment, si elle n'était pas à moitié humaine, toutes ses marques d'affection … Je pourrais les accepter. Encore que si elle était une pokémon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, ça n'aurait jamais posé de problèmes à la base car elle ne se serait pas comportée ainsi._

_Oui … Mais bon, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, arrêter l'imbécile qui a commis une telle chose en créant ces êtres à moitié humains. Vraiment si je mets la main dessus. Hum ? Qu'est-ce que … Lania est vraiment collée contre moi, à moitié assise sur mon corps. Elle a profité que je sois plongé dans mes pensées pour cela. Il faut dire que je suis assis sur un fauteuil et que j'ai l'air complètement coupé du monde._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Lania ? »

« Je pensais à ce que l'on regarde un film, tous les deux ! »

« Au beau milieu de la journée ? Ferme les volets, installe l'ambiance sombre et on peut en regarder un. Par contre, tu ne t'installes pas sur moi. »

_Elle me fait une petite moue triste et je lui murmure que si elle se dépêche, je réfléchirai à ça. Je suis bête, très bête. La raison est simple. Je ne devrai pas faire ça. Mais pourtant, je n'hésite pas à prendre des risques inconsidérés avec ce genre de propositions stupides. Surtout que la voilà très motivée, plus que motivée. Il suffit de deux minutes avant que tout soit terminé, Lania tapotant doucement le canapé pour me demander de m'asseoir._

« D'accord, je viens, je viens … Par contre, je regarde un film qui ne risque pas de t'intéresser, te voilà prévenue, Lania. Tu as compris ? »

_Elle ne semble même pas porter ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intérêt à mes paroles. On dirait bien qu'elle a une idée en tête, une idée stupide. Je ne sais pas mais je vais devoir me méfier au cas où. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé mais à l'autre bout au cas où. Une simple mesure de précaution car je n'ai pas confiance en elle. A force, je risque de tomber dans ses pièges._

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_J'écarquille les yeux en voyant le film qui passe à la télévision. On est bien au milieu de l'après-midi non ? Et puis, les petits gémissements de plaisir, les râles et les grognements … Je me tourne vers Lania, celle-ci me disant :_

« Une petite surprise de ma part ! Pendant que tu dormais hier, je me suis rendue dans une vidéothèque pour prendre ça. Bon, le vendeur était quand même un peu … pervers mais voilà ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! »

« Tu te moques de qui, Lania ? Arrête-moi tout de suite ! Si je regarde ça, c'est lorsque je suis seul. Pas avec une personne à côté ! »

« Oh … Allez ! S'il te plaît ! Fais-moi plaisir ! »

_Sauf que lui faire plaisir prenait un tout autre sens dans cette phrase. Je ne voulais pas de ça ! Je commence à me lever mais je me retrouve une nouvelle fois paralysée mais seulement au niveau des jambes. Mes bras sont encore disponibles ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Tu regardes avec moi ! Je veux en même temps que tu m'expliques exactement comment ça se passe ! Je n'ai jamais fait … Tu sais bien. »

« Et moi donc ? Tu crois que je m'y connais mieux que toi ? Lâche-moi ! »

_Mais elle ne me retient pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? A regarder un film pornographique ? Elle ? Elle s'est déjà déshabillée à moitié, gardant ses vêtements mais sauf qu'ils ne cachent plus rien du tout, loin de là même. Ce qui était encore plus excitant que d'être complètement nue. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis excité ? Je ferme les yeux et je me bouche les oreilles. Je tente d'oublier ce qui se passe autour de moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Ah oui … J'en connais parfaitement la raison._

« Ric ! Ric ! Tu devrais regarder ! C'est impressionnant ! Mais c'est si … si violent ? La première fois ? Ca ressemble un peu à ce que tu m'as fait … »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte par la pensée ? J'ouvre les yeux pour regarder le film dont elle parle. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu prendre un film pornographique mais aussi sadomasochiste ? Elle est en train de voir une femme se faire stranguler à moitié tout en demandant plus ! Je crie aussitôt :_

« Arrête ce film, Lania ! Ce n'est vraiment pas pour toi ! Ça ne se passe pas comme ça ! Ce n'est qu'un film et ce n'est pas comme ça ! »

« Mais alors ? Ca se passe comment ? Je sais comment se passe le processus … mais la façon dont ça doit se passer … Je ne sais pas. »

_Elle est si … excitée et perverse … mais en même temps, si candide. Ca me touche à moitié ce qu'elle dit. Elle arrête le film et je me retrouve libéré au niveau des jambes. Elle se rapproche de moi, à quatre pattes, la poitrine se balançant devant mes yeux. Elle est excitée, plus qu'excitée mais je lui demande de s'asseoir à côté de moi._

« Déjà, c'est beaucoup plus doux au départ. Le genre de sexe que tu vois dans les films, c'est du cinéma. C'est juste pour exciter. Je ne dis pas que ça n'existe pas mais au départ, c'est bien plus tendre. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'être amoureuse réellement. Ton problème est que tu veux copuler sans aucun sentiment. Ca ne se fait pas comme ça, Lania. »

_Même si j'ai l'impression de me répéter, j'ai plus le sentiment que cette fois, ça rentre bien mieux dans la tête de la Gardevoir humanisée. Peut-être qu'au final, j'ai plus de chance que je ne le crois ? Oui … Je la laisse s'approcher de moi alors que je caresse son bras. Même si elle est excitée et moi aussi, il vaut mieux ne rien faire du tout. Ce n'est pas ce que je la déteste, loin de là mais bon …_

« Ric ? Et quand on n'aime pas une personne, on ne peut pas lui donner du plaisir ? »

« Non … Pas de la façon à laquelle tu penses, Lania. Ça ne se fait pas ainsi. »

« J'aimerai bien voir … la même chose que ces hommes rejettent de leurs sexes mais venant du tien. C'est comme ça qu'on donne naissance non ? »

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je me le demande. Heureusement pour moi, mon téléphone portable commence à vibrer, Lania disant sur un ton coquin :_

« Tu as ton téléphone dans la poche ou tu es alors heureux de me voir ? »

_Je ne réponds pas, sortant justement le téléphone de la poche de mon pantalon trop serré pour le moment. Je décroche en voyant le nom : Casior. Tant mieux, ça me permettra de changer un peu la conversation du moment qui dérive grandement._

« Ric ? Enfin, j'arrive à t'avoir en contact ! Je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre depuis des semaines ! Je te demanderai bien où est-ce que tu es passé mais après les derniers événements en Calambie, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur toi. »

« Oui, je peux voir ça. Mais bon … Tu deviens quoi depuis le temps ? »

_Je regarde Lania, lui faisant un geste du doigt pour lui montrer sa tenue de dépravée. Avec réticence, elle se rhabille correctement bien qu'elle laisse sa poitrine paraître grandement bien que non jusqu'aux monts de chair. Bon, je n'ai pas à me concentrer sur elle. J'attends la réponse de Casior, celui-ci me disant :_

« Disons que la Fronse commence à penser de plus en plus à mes propos. Enfin, tu sais que je suis le maire non ? Je peux t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. »

« La délinquance a disparu de moitié ? La Triafa a été réduite à néant ? »

« Le premier point est plus réaliste que le second, Ric et c'est le cas. Cette ville est considérée maintenant comme l'une des plus sûres de la Fronse. De même, je suis ancré de plus en plus dans le monde politique. Je m'arrange aussi pour ton cas en Inglaterre. Tu n'as pas eu de soucis en Calambie ? Enfin, ce n'est pas un mandat d'arrêt international non plus. »

« Pas vraiment de problèmes en vue. Il semblerait qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas vraiment au casier judiciaire des personnes qu'ils engagent. De toute façon, après les derniers évènements, on peut dire que j'ai fait mes preuves. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me contacter ? A part depuis un mois bien entendu. »

« OH ! Je m'en rappelle maintenant ! Quelqu'un voulait te parler. Je vais te donner son numéro. Appelle-le plus rapidement possible. Il pourra t'aider à obtenir plus d'informations sur la FAPC et surtout à ce que les charges disparaissent contre toi. »

_Hum ? Je suis plutôt intéressé et je prends le numéro que me donne Casior. Qui est-ce que ça peut être ? Bizarre, je ne le connais pas du tout. Lania est à mes côtés, ayant remarqué mon profond désintérêt pour sa personne. Je remercie Casior et décide de raccrocher. Quelques instants plus tard, je suis déjà en train de tapoter sur le clavier de mon portable. Plusieurs sonneries à la suite jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine me dise :_

« Oui ? Alphonse Stein à l'appareil. Qui êtes-vous ? »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Prête à rentrer en action

**Chapitre 4 : Prête à rentrer en action**

« Et c'est pourquoi, avec l'aide de mon chef et des autres policiers de ma ville, je continuerai de tout faire pour contrer les actions de la FAPC dans cette ville. »

« Qu'on m'éteigne cette télévision, je risque de m'énerver pour rien. » _dit une voix féminine alors que l'écran s'éteignait._

_Il valait mieux ne pas l'embêter à ce sujet. Quelques hommes et femmes sont présents dans une salle alors que la femme qui avait pris la parole fait quelques pas, semblant en colère. Elle fait apparaître une paire d'ailes de coton dans son dos, reprenant la parole :_

« Visiblement, il a quitté l'Inglaterre pour s'installer en Calambie. De même, qu'importe ce que la FAPC fait, il arrive toujours à s'en sortir indemne. Tout cela à cause de cette Gardevoir qui continue de l'accompagner et de le sauver. »

« Qu'est-ce nous devons faire ? Même si la FAPC est liée à la Triafa, si nous allons les aider, cela risque de nous causer des problèmes plus tard, non ? »

« Aucun problème … Et si cela dérange, je m'en contrefiche. Cet homme doit mourir le plus tôt possible ! Et je m'en occuperai personnellement ! »

_Elle parle avec véhémence et colère. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait ressenti cela. Cet homme est une plaie pour elle. Une véritable plaie qu'elle doit cicatriser sous ses flammes issues de l'énergie des dragons. A partir de là … A partir de là …_

« Euh madame Séphyria, sauf votre respect, vous avez plus important à faire et … »

« Ne m'appelle surtout pas madame ! Je ne fais pas aussi vieille et ce j'ai à faire peut bien attendre ! Est-ce bien clair ? Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre à ce sujet ! »

« Mais ce n'était pas un ordre, mademoiselle Séphyria ! C'était juste une remarque anodine ! » _dit le soldat, confus et perturbé._

_Il sait qu'avec une erreur dans ses paroles et Séphyria ne se priverait pas de le tuer. Même si ce n'est pas le genre de la femme aux cheveux bleus, des fois, elle n'hésite pas. Et depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, elle s'énerve pour si peu de choses que cela est perturbant._

« De toute façon, c'est décidé. Je prends le premier avion pour la Calambie ! »

« Hahaha ! Et vous n'êtes pas capable d'y aller avec vos ailes ? »

_Des murmures se font entendre alors que Séphyria pose son regard sur la personne qui vient de parler. Visiblement, celle-ci avait voulu faire de l'humour, de l'humour sur elle ? Soit il est suicidaire, soit il est nouveau mais dans tous les cas, il ne s'en sortira pas indemne._

« Je ne relèverai même pas cette phrase mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne recommences plus jamais une telle blague si tu ne veux pas finir tué. »

_Elle parle lentement pour bien faire comprendre à l'homme qu'elle ne plaisante pas. Elle n'est pas d'humeur et déjà à la base, ce n'est pas dans son caractère. Les membres de la Triafa se dispersent peu à peu alors que la femme aux cheveux bleus repose ses yeux sur l'écran. Avec lenteur, elle rallume la télévision._

« Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour stopper les actions de la FAPC ainsi que de la Triafa car oui, ces deux organisations sont liées, malgré les apparences. »

_Elle a envie de l'étrangler. Elle a tellement envie de passer ses mains autour de son cou et de serrer avec le plus de force possible. Ce n'est pas le fait de lui tenir tête qui lui pose problème, c'est le contraire. Il est humain … Un humain qui tente d'être au même niveau qu'une dragonne ? Et cette Gardevoir ne sait pas ce qui l'attend._

_Car oui, elle n'est pas restée là, les bras ballants, sans rien faire. Elle s'est entraîné, elle a décidé de contrôler au maximum ses capacités. Et même si … Même si elle restera toujours plus faible que si elle avait un contrôleur, ça ne changerait rien à ses yeux. Il est hors de question de se salir, de se dégrader avec ça._

_Elle en a assez … Elle en a assez de cet homme dans l'écran ! Elle se lève, frappant de toutes ses forces dans l'écran, le brisant en morceaux alors qu'un peu d'électricité se fait sentir. Pourtant, ça ne l'affecte pas le moins du monde. Elle n'est même pas blessée alors qu'une voix s'adresse à elle finalement, la femme aux cheveux bleus se tournant vers son propriétaire._

« Séphyria. Il semble que tu veuilles partir en Calambie, est-ce bien vrai ? »

« C'est le cas Emairon et je conseille de ne pas m'arrêter, est-ce que tu as bien compris ? »

« Je ne suis pas là pour t'arrêter, simplement te demander de trouver un homme avec qui t'unir le plus rapidement possible. Ce sont les ordres de la Triafa. »

« Il en est hors de question ! C'est pourtant simple à saisir ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à un rapport sexuel avec un homme dont je n'en ai rien à faire ! Que je sache aussi, tu n'as pas de femme hein ? Alors bon, ne … »

« Ce sont les ordres. Tu es libre de les respecter ou non. »

« Tu sais ce qui m'énerve chez toi ? Tout simplement que tu donnes l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire des personnes qui t'entourent, Emairon ! De toute façon, je pars pour la Calambie dans la journée. La Triafa peut m'arrêter ou m'en empêcher mais il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle me laisse faire. »

« Cet homme nommé Ric. Il semblerait que ça soit lui qui sois responsable des blessures avec lesquelles tu es revenue il y a de cela plus d'un mois, non ? Ce n'est pas conseillé. »

« Tu sais où tu peux mettre tes conseils ? Et je reste polie sur le coup. »

« Pourtant, ce dernier conseil t'aidera : va retrouver le chef de la FAPC. Là-bas, il te donnera les moyens logistiques de retrouver la présence de cet homme. Ensuite, tu peux te débrouiller comme tu le désires mais sache qu'une nouvelle défaite risquera de mettre à mal ce que la Triafa pense de toi. Tu seras peut-être forcée … de t'accoupler. »

_S'accoupler ? Forcée ? En clair, il vient de lui dire qu'elle risquerait de se faire violer si elle échoue ? Très charmant. Elle attend avec impatience le moment où un soi-disant homme tentera de la toucher. Il n'aura plus de bras, ni de sexe … Puis ensuite, elle s'occupera de sa tête. Un petit tour sur elle-même._

_Mais pour le moment, elle a déjà sa première cible. Du moins, sa cible première. Elle doit partir. Sans même jeter un regard à l'homme aux cheveux verts qui s'adresse à elle, elle quitte la pièce à son tour, se préparant à voyager jusqu'en Calambie. A partir de là, tout allait se passer très vite. C'était bien l'idée qu'elle a en tête._

_Ailleurs, Ric est en train de sourire alors que Lania est à ses côtés. Celle-ci semble un peu confuse alors que Ric est en train de rouler, faisant une patrouille avec la Gardevoir. Il est heureux, plus qu'heureux d'après ce qu'elle peut voir. Mais bon … Pour l'instant, s'il est heureux, elle l'est aussi. Mais finalement, il prend la parole :_

« Lania ? Quand même … Tu vois, il vaut mieux se méfier des premières apparences ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, Ric ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est au sujet d'Alphonse. C'était lui ce coup de fil. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas lu dans mes pensées mais bon … Bref, il est vivant et il va bien. Maintenant, il est l'adjoint de Casior mais lui aussi continue de travailler dans la police. Par contre, il semble avoir changé. Il est beaucoup moins joyeux qu'auparavant. »

« Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas responsable … de sa mort ? Puisqu'il ne l'est plus ? »

« Nullement. Je suis désolé pour tout ça il y a maintenant un bon bout de temps. C'est juste que perdre mon meilleur ami … Enfin … »

« Bref ! Je sais comment tu vas pouvoir te faire pardonner, Ric ! Tu pourras m'apprendre les relations sexuelles ! Et peut-être même mettre de la pratique ! »

« Le premier point … Je veux bien même si je ne suis pas un spécialiste. Le second ? Même pas en rêve. Bon … Même si le coup de fil date d'hier et qu'on est en patrouille, je suis pas très motivé, je dois te l'avouer. »

« A travailler ? On peut aller se … reposer quelque part, Ric. »

« Pas quand tu parles avec cette intonation, Lania. Et range-moi cette poitrine dans ta veste, s'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas quand tu ouvres exprès quelques boutons. Alphonse va déjà m'aider à trouver des informations sur la Triafa, c'est parfait. »


	5. Chapitre 5 : Mutation et destruction

**Chapitre 5 : Mutation et destruction**

« Toutes mes félicitations, Ric ! Lania, il en est de même pour toi. »

_Je me retrouve dans le bureau du chef de la police. Convoqué avec Lania car je suis toujours avec elle, il est normal qu'elle soit présente à mes côtés. Sans même répondre, j'attends la suite des paroles du chef. S'il dit une telle chose, c'est que cela doit être important non ?_

« Vous venez d'être mutés en raison de vos dernières actions et réussites. Vous serez plus au cœur du problème face à la FAPC. Vous partirez dans la semaine. »

« Nous sommes mutés ? Ça veut dire que … Enfin, c'est un surprenant. »

_J'ai un peu de mal à dire quelque chose de correct. Je me rappelle que je n'ai jamais été muté auparavant, même en Fronse. Néanmoins, Lania accepte la nouvelle avec un grand sourire tout en remerciant le chef de la police. Moi-même ? Je reprends mes esprits avant de dire :_

« Je suis un peu sous le choc, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à ce sujet. »

« Ça ne fait rien. Encore aujourd'hui, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer … sauf si vous voulez travailler bien entendu. Je ne vais pas vous en empêcher mais se faire emmener à Bagata, la capitale de la Calambie, c'est vraiment une belle promotion. »

« Bagata … La capitale … » _murmure-je alors que je reste un peu étonné. Lania me prend par le bras, signalant qu'on va plutôt avoir notre journée encore une fois._

_Je ne sais pas trop … Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, je dois l'avouer. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je pense ? Qu'est-ce que je dois imaginer ? Mais bon, si nous allons à Bagata, cela veut dire qu'il va falloir trouver un nouvel appartement. Comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées, Lania prit la parole sur un ton amusé :_

« Tu sais utiliser un ordinateur non ? Alors, je pense que nous devrions déjà nous renseigner pour savoir où nous allons dormir. Les hôtels vont coûter encore plus cher dans la capitale. »

« Mais je ne pense pas que nous avons pris la journée de repos car tu avais pensé à ça non ? Si c'est encore une idée lubrique de ta part … »

« Tu te fais tellement d'idée à ce sujet … Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

_Elle me regarde avec tendresse alors que je fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis pas stupide. Nous nous rendons dans l'appartement où nous logeons. Je vais au salon, Lania restant debout à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je décide de vérifier l'historique. Soudainement, Lania s'exprime avec confusion :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je vérifie simplement s'il n'y a pas de sites problématiques. »

« MAIS NON ! Il n'y a pas besoin de vérifier ça ! » _s'écrit-elle alors que je suis de plus en plus suspicieux. Je décide d'y jeter un œil, Lania étant rouge de confusion._

_J'ai à peine le temps de lire les différents liens dans l'historique que tout mon corps se retourne. Lania crie alors que ma tête se retrouve coincée dans la poitrine de la Gardevoir. Celle-ci n'a pas hésité à ouvrir sa chemise de policière alors que je suis enveloppé par les seins mis à nu de la Gardevoir. Elle tente de prendre la souris mais je l'en empêche d'un geste de la main tout en cherchant à la repousser._

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Enfin, ce que je crois … Je regarde l'historique et remarque plusieurs sites avec des noms équivoques mais pas seulement … Des sites de médecine ? Tout cela a un rapport avec le sexe. Elle est vraiment intéressée par ça ? Sans rien dire sur le moment, j'efface l'historique puis finalement je murmure :_

« Je vais faire comme si tout cela n'a jamais existé, d'accord ? Je n'ai rien vu. »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça ! Je ne voulais pas du tout ! »

_Pourtant, maintenant, c'est fait. Aucun retour en arrière. Je la regarde mais je détourne légèrement le regard. Mes yeux sont quand même rivés sur sa généreuse poitrine. Elle se pince un peu le téton en voyant mon regard, gémissant de plaisir. Il vaut mieux pour moi que je retourne sur l'ordinateur et que je me concentre dessus pour trouver un appartement._

_Voilà … Une semaine est passée et nous sommes arrivés à Bagata. Autant dire que je suis plus que surpris par l'endroit. Je n'ai jamais été dans une capitale en hauteur. Oui, car je n'oublie pas celle de l'Inglaterre où je me suis trouvé pendant quelques temps. Il est maintenant l'heure de voir notre nouvel appartement._

_Plutôt spacieux et même plus grand que le précédent car grâce à notre promotion, nous en avons plus les moyens, je suis content de voir qu'il y a deux lits. Maintenant, Lania pourra dormir tranquillement dans son lit pendant que j'aurai le mien .Quand je lui dis ça, elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant la moue._

« J'ai pas envie de dormir seule, Ric. »

« Dommage pour toi mais ça sera le cas dorénavant. Si on peut avoir chacun sa chambre, je ne vais pas me priver pour dormir tranquillement. »

« Bien. Comme tu le veux. De mon côté, je ne me priverai pas pour venir dans ta chambre complètement nue pendant que dors pour venir m'occuper de toi. »

« Provocation futile et inutile. Je ne tomberai pas dans cette combine. Déposons les affaires, on ira ranger tout ça après que nous soyons rentrés des présentations avec les collègues. »

« Oui … Oui … Provocation futile, Ric … Provocation futile. »

« Arrête ça. » _répète-je alors que je ne me sens plus du tout rassuré maintenant._

_Elle va encore faire l'idiote mais surtout mettre son plan à exécution. Ce soir, je ne vais pas dormir pour l'attendre et la repousser. Bien entendu, je ferai semblant de dormir … Le problème, c'est qu'elle va être capable de lire mes pensées. D'ailleurs, si je veux vraiment être tranquille, je n'ai qu'à lui remettre ces bracelets … sauf que peut-être, je ne veux pas être tranquille au fond de moi ? Je veux autre chose ? Je regarde Lania, celle-ci se plaçant en face de moi, se penchant un peu en avant. Elle pose une main sur mon front, comme pour prendre ma température avant de dire :_

« Tu es un peu rouge. Est-ce que je dois lire dans tes pensées pour savoir si ce sont des choses perverses ou non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'en pense que tu ferais mieux de ne rien faire et surtout de te taire. »

_Elle rigole un peu alors que nous nous rendons dans le commissariat. Celui-ci n'a rien à voir avec celui de la petite ville où je me suis trouvé quand je suis parti de l'Inglaterre. Non, il est au moins cinq ou six fois plus grand. Peut-être que j'exagère, je ne sais pas. Je pénètre à l'intérieur, allant faire les présentations avec le reste des personnes. Du moins, je me présente, Lania faisant de même tout en expliquant sa « maladie » pour son visage et sa capuche sur le sommet du crâne._

_Ensuite, il nous fût donné les clés de notre voiture de fonction. Il était temps d'aller la tester et de faire notre première patrouille pour nous familiariser avec la ville dans laquelle nous allons travailler maintenant. Ah … Vraiment … Je me dirige vers la voiture, grimpant à l'intérieur alors que Lania s'installe à mes côtés. Je tourne la clé et …_

_Une violente explosion se produit au beau milieu du parking. La voiture dans laquelle je suis montée vient tout simplement … d'être réduite en cendres. Moi ? Je suis couché au sol, Lania sur moi. Je suis étouffé par ses seins mais je suis … plutôt heureux. La raison est simple : elle vient encore de me sauver la vie sans même que je m'en rende compte.  
><em>

« Je crois que nous avons reçu un petit cadeau de la part du FAPC, Ric. »

« Tu peux croire mais personnellement, j'en suis sûr. »

_Je lui réponds en essayant de me rendre le plus calme possible mais une explosion … Cela aurait pu être mortel, plus que mortel même. Lania me sourit faiblement alors que je sens un liquide qui s'écoule sur mon corps. Je suis touché ? Lania s'écroule à mes côtés, un morceau de métal planté dans la hanche alors que j'écarquille les yeux. Je … L'explosion ? La téléportation ? Trop … tard ? Et je ne peux pas l'emmener à l'hôpital ou alors, ils découvriront que c'est une Gardevoir !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Menace réelle

**Chapitre 6 : Menace réelle**

« Lania … Réponds-moi … Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Plus de peur que de mal. Mais c'est toi qui m'as fait ça ? »

_Elle me demande au sujet du bandage qu'elle a autour de la hanche. Je lui réponds que oui alors qu'elle me fait un grand sourire. J'ai signalé que je l'emmenais se faire soigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était dans un hôpital._

« Donc tu m'as déshabillée pour me soigner, c'est bien ça ? » _me demande-t-elle une seconde fois alors que je lui réponds par l'affirmative. Voilà qu'elle commence à nouveau à se déshabiller devant mes yeux mais je l'en empêche. Je n'ai pas le temps de blaguer avec ça et surtout, j'ai déjà assez vue sa poitrine. Pas que cela bien entendu … Mais bon, je préfère me retirer cette image de la tête et surtout ne pas y penser quand j'aurai une envie pressante._

« Tu es capable de te lever ? Il faut quand même que l'on aille rassurer nos futurs compagnons de travail. Habille-toi correctement et … »

« Je ne peux pas m'habiller. J'ai trop mal pour … » _dit la Gardevoir alors que je la regarde fixement. Elle se moque de moi n'est-ce pas ? Je réponds sèchement :_

« Utilise tes pouvoirs psychiques pour t'habiller. Je t'attends en bas d'ici dix minutes. »

_Elle me fait la moue mais je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Je ne vais pas me laisser manipuler par la Gardevoir de cette façon hum ? Je suis dehors, croisant les bras. Je dois éviter de me rappeler ce que j'ai vu. La voir habituellement est une chose … mais lorsqu'elle est évanouie, si faible et si fragile, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis risible et pathétique comme homme. Je n'ai pas à faiblir maintenant._

« Voilà … Je suis prêt … mais tu peux au moins me donner la main ? »

_Ca, je le peux parfaitement. Même si elle est capable de s'habiller, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne souffre pas. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je prends sa main mais elle préfère me prendre le bras gauche alors que nous nous rendons au commissariat. Bien entendu, à cette heure-ci, alors qu'il est déjà plus que tard, nous ne devrions plus être en train de travailler et les équipes de nuit sont déjà sur le terrain mais … Il faut quand même les rassurer. Lorsque nous arrivons, déjà plusieurs personnes nous entourent, demandant :_

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? On ne s'attendait pas à ça ! »

« Je crois que personne s'y attendait. On a trouvé des traces comme quoi c'est la FAPC qui a fait ça. Ils t'ont dans le collimateur, Ric. Tu devrais faire gaffe. Tu veux que l'on installe une patrouille près de chez toi ? »

« Non, non … C'est bon. Avec Lania, nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de problèmes normalement. C'est pourquoi je préfère que l'on ne se préoccupe pas de ça. Lania va plutôt bien et il semblerait que ça ne soit pas aussi grave que prévu. »

« Mais Ric sera obligé d'être aux petits soins pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ric, tu veux bien faire cette promesse devant les autres ? »

_Ah ! La saleté ! Je sais pourquoi elle dit ça ici particulièrement ! Ainsi, je ne peux pas refuser car sinon, je paraitrais pour un salopard qui n'en a rien à faire d'elle ! Je la retiens, je la retiens vraiment ! Tsss ! Je suis bien obligé de dire :_

« Bien entendu que je serai à tes petits soins, Lania. Tout le monde le sait. Je t'en fais la promesse. Si maintenant, nous pouvons laisser … Hum non en fait. »

_J'ai une autre idée en tête. Comme elle veut que je sois aux petits soins, je ne vais pas aller me coucher maintenant, du moins rentré avec elle. Elle semble un peu décontenancée tandis que les autres policiers sont surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ce que je dise ça. Pourtant, je m'installe sur une chaise avant de dire :_

« Si vous pouvez me mettre au courant de la situation de la FAPC par rapport aux alentours de la capitale ? Je ne connais pas du tout cet endroit. »

« Tout d'abord, comme tu as pu le remarquer en arrivant jusqu'ici, tous les alentours de la capitale sont faits de montagnes ou alors de forêts. La FAPC, du moins, la base principale de la FAPC est enfouie par là mais on n'a guère réussi à les retrouver. Impossible de leur mettre la main dessus malgré tous nos efforts. »

« D'accord donc nous sommes entourés par de la forêt et des montagnes. Enfin, des terrains rocheux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre à savoir à ce sujet ? »

« Pas grand-chose malheureusement. Ils nous filent entre les doigts et comme tu as pu le voir d'une manière un peu brutale, ils n'ont pas peur de venir nous titiller. »

_Ah … La fameuse explosion qui a failli me coûter la vie. Je vois parfaitement de quoi est-ce qu'il veut parler même si ça ne me rassure pas le moins du monde. Finalement, j'ai eu ce que je voulais mais je continue à discuter de tout et de rien._

_Les heures passent, il doit être maintenant plus de deux heures du matin. Comme cela normalement aurait été ma première journée, je dois me préparer pour demain mais exceptionnellement, nous serons au repos car Lania a été blessée. D'ailleurs … La pauvre Lania tient à peine éveillée. En même temps, je me dis que j'en ai de la chance. Car oui, avec ces journées exceptionnelles, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de travail.  
><em>

« Bon … Je vais aller ramener Lania à l'appartement. Aller … Lania … C'est l'heure. »

« Fatiguée … » _marmonna la Gardevoir tout en tendant ses mains. Elle ne croit quand même pas que … Les autres policiers me regardent alors que je soupire. Je me mets de dos, Lania venant grimper sur mon dos, passant ses bas autour de mon cou. Je souhaite une bonne soirée et matinée aux autres avant de quitter le commissariat. _

« N'en profite pas trop … Tu crois que je ne sens pas tes seins bien appuyés contre moi, Lania ? » _murmure-je alors que je n'obtiens aucune réponse pendant que je marche avec elle sur mon dos. Il va falloir que j'économise pour une voiture … et pas qu'un peu. Je ne peux pas compter toujours compter sur les voitures de patrouille._

_Arrivé dans l'appartement, je dépose doucement Lania dans son lit, la laissant toute habillée. Visiblement, elle dormait déjà depuis quelques temps. J'ai encore voulu l'accuser de quelque chose dont elle n'était nullement responsable. Je lui souhaite la bonne nuit avant d'aller me coucher à mon tour, quelques instants plus tard. Par contre, je me débarrasse de mes affaires. Deux heures du matin, même moi, je n'y suis pas si habitué que ça. Je me couche en simple caleçon et t-shirt, fermant les yeux à mon tour._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, une ombre ouvre la porte, marchant d'un pas lent vers l'homme couché dans le lit. Elle ne porte aucune tenue, étant complètement nue. Sans rien dire, elle vient tout simplement se faufiler dans le lit, passant ses bras autour de l'homme qui dort paisiblement. Elle ne fait rien d'autre que de dormir paisiblement, contrairement à ses paroles d'il y a quelques heures. Bien entendu, sa tenue laisse à désirer puisqu'elle n'existe pas à proprement parler._

_Pourtant, deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il était déjà quatre heures du matin, une autre ombre fait son apparition mais au niveau de la fenêtre. D'un geste de la main, un objet s'échappe de l'ombre, traversant la vitre sans la briser avant de venir se planter sur la table de chevet de Ric. Puis l'ombre disparait complètement, semblant être capable de s'envoler._

« AH NON ! Lania ! »

_Je crie alors que je viens de me réveiller avec le poteau du matin. Pourtant, la raison est simple ! Lania est complètement nue à côté de moi, semblant dormir paisiblement ou presque. Je tente de ne pas m'emporter alors que je remarque qu'elle porte quand même quelque chose. Le bandage taché de sang au niveau de ses hanches. Purée … Ca m'énerve de m'emporter inutilement alors qu'elle ne fait rien. Pendant qu'elle dort, je remarque finalement quelque chose de bizarre sur ma table de nuit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Je ne connais … pas ? Ah si ! On dirait une feuille de papier ? Mais avec une plume plantée ? Mais une drôle de plume puisqu'elle est recouverte de coton._

_Pendant que Lania se réveille, je vais dans la salle de bain, la lettre à la main. Avant même de la lire, je suis « obligé » de me soulager, cherchant à me rappeler une femme que j'ai connue, que ça soit à la télévision ou alors dans la vie réelle. Pourtant, ma mémoire se focalise sur Helena et au lieu d'éprouver du plaisir, j'éprouve du dégoût et de la tristesse. Qu'importe la façon dont ça s'est passé, je me suis calmé … à mon grand désarroi._

_Je prends enfin mon temps pour lire cette lettre, commençant à la parcourir. L'écriture est fluide, très belle, on sent quand même que la personne qui l'a écrite a quelque chose de royal … ou presque. Car bon, ce n'est pas vraiment l'écriture qui m'intéresse. Plutôt le fait que le message est … particulièrement troublant._

« Demain, je te tuerai, Ric. Demain, je n'hésiterai pas un instant à te tuer … qu'importe que tu sois chez toi ou dans le commissariat. Ne baisse pas ta garde sinon, tu le regretteras. »

_Même si sur le moment, cette écriture ne me dit rien, c'est la plume qui l'accompagne qui me permet de savoir qui a écrit cette lettre. Visiblement, j'ai encore affaire à cette Altaria. Peut-être que je pourrai la raisonner plus tard ? Je ne sais pas._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Duel

**Chapitre 7 : Duel**

« Tu me mens, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Est-ce que tu veux que je lise dans tes pensées, Ric ? Pour que tu me dises ce qui se passe ? Si c'est à cause de ce matin, je suis désolée car je ne pensais pas le faire réellement. Vraiment … »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, Lania. Aller … On y va. On a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'arriver jusqu'au commissariat. Est-ce que tes blessures vont un peu mieux ? »

_Je concentre mon inquiétude sur elle. Cela semble marcher puisque la Gardevoir se montre encore plus douce qu'auparavant. Elle me prend le bras, murmurant un petit non doux bien que je sais qu'il sonne un peu faux. La raison est simple : elle veut encore en profiter … comme d'habitude mais qu'importe._

_Nous arrivons au commissariat tandis que la surprise se fait voir parmi les membres. Il fallait dire que normalement, je n'aurai pas dû m'y trouver ainsi que Lania. Avec cette blessure, elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose mais bon … Si elle décide d'attaquer, je me dois d'être présent. Car je ne peux pas laisser les autres se faire tuer par ma faute._

_Pourtant, la journée se passa tranquillement. Du moins, le début de la journée. Je pensais qu'elle aurait attaqué dès le départ mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant que le commissariat ne soit secoué par de nombreux tremblements, une voix puissante, forte et féminine se faisant entendre :_

« RIC ! SORS DE CE BÂTIMENT MAINTENANT ! »

_Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi alors que Lania est déjà sur le pied de guerre. Pourtant, je l'empêche d'en faire trop avant de lui murmurer de me laisser seul. Je vais m'occuper de ça. Lania me prend le bras, m'empêchant d'avancer :_

« Je ne te laisserai pas te tuer pour cette femme ! Cette folle, Ric ! »

« Tu es trop blessée. Tu serais plus un problème et un poids qu'autre chose. Laisse-moi gérer çà, d'accord ? Ça ne prendra pas trop de temps normalement. »

_Je tente de la rassurer alors que les policiers me demandent ce qui se passe. Certains sont déjà à la fenêtre alors que des flammes violettes parcourent le bâtiment, empêchant quiconque d'en rentrer ou d'en sortir. Ils peuvent apercevoir l'Altaria dans les airs. Cette femme porte quand même un haut de tissu bleu, ses longs cheveux bleus étant noués en deux petites couettes bleues derrière son crâne._

« Je suis présent, Séphyria. Tu peux arrêter ces flammes ? Sinon, je ne pourrai pas sortir de cet endroit. » _crie-je alors qu'elle me répond par une remarque dédaigneuse :_

« Si tu n'es pas capable de sortir de ce bâtiment, il vaut mieux encore que je le réduise en poussière ! Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je m'occupe de toi ! »

« Ouvrez la fenêtre. » _déclare-je alors que l'un des policiers s'exécute. Ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai comme idée en tête mais ils vont le découvrir bien assez tôt. Je commence à courir, Lania comprenant finalement ce que je veux faire. Arrivé à la hauteur de la fenêtre, je bondis par celle-ci, faisant une roulade avant de jeter ma veste qui se recouvre de flammes. Mais je remarque que celle-ci ne flambe pas à ma grande surprise._

« Ces flammes peuvent consumer si je le désire. Voilà la différence entre les flammes d'une dragonne et d'un simple pokémon de feu. »

_Elle est là … Elle est à nouveau en face de moi. Je la vois … Il faut reconnaître que par rapport à Lania, il n'y a « aucun » raté. La femme ressemble vraiment à une humaine contrairement à Lania qui a gardé ses oreilles de Gardevoir. Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu déçu en un sens. Est-ce que l'Altaria est capable d'être plus … Altaria que ça ? A part les ailes de coton ? Séphyria fait une mimique de colère :_

« C'est quoi ce visage dépité en me regardant ?! On dirait que tu ne comprends pas la situation dans laquelle tu es ! »

« Si, je la comprends parfaitement mais est-ce que tu peux éteindre les flammes autour du commissariat ? Ils n'ont rien fait pour l'instant. »

« Seulement si tu m'affrontes en duel. J'ai une revanche à prendre sur ta personne mais cette fois-ci, cela sera uniquement toi contre moi. Elle ne s'interposera pas. »

_Drôle de demande. Est-ce qu'elle comprend le ridicule de la chose ? Comment est-ce que je suis affronté une pokémon humanisée ? Pourtant, j'hoche la tête positivement alors qu'elle fait un simple geste de la main droite. Un vent puissant se fait sentir, éteignant les flammes comme si de rien n'était. Puis mon corps se soulève, ma veste aussi et je devine alors qu'elle utilise le vent pour pouvoir me faire voler._

« Tu as le mal de l'air ? » _demande-t-elle alors que j'hoche la tête négativement. Je ne suis pas très enclin à parler alors que je vois Lania qui crie mon nom. Les policiers nagent en pleine incompréhension et je me sens obligé de crier :_

« Lania ! Explique-leur la situation par rapport à cette femme ! »

« NON ! RIC ! Elle va te tuer si je ne viens pas ! »

« Fais ce que je te dis s'il te plaît ! Je ne vais pas mourir ! »

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi … » _murmure Séphyria avant que le vent ne m'emmène contre le mur d'un bâtiment, tout mon corps le percutant avec une légère violence._

_Je ne saigne pas mais je sais que je suis rouge au visage. Elle veut me montrer par là qu'elle est en pleine domination sur ce coup. Je suis bien sous son contrôle, parfaitement sous son contrôle. Je regarde une dernière fois Lania alors que je me retrouve en train de flotter au-dessus du sol, à côté de Séphyria._

« On va trouver une zone déserte. Ainsi, je n'aurai à restreindre mes pouvoirs pour t'éliminer, Ric. »_ me dit-elle alors que je n'ai pas posé de questions._

_Moi ? Je suis tout simplement en train de jeter un œil aux passants qui nous observent. Je suis sûr et certain que demain, je serai dans le journal aux côtés de Séphyria. Mais pas trop le temps de penser, l'atterrissage se fait lourdement alors qu'elle a stoppé ses pouvoirs sur ma personne. Face contre terre, je me relève et m'époussette. Je ne suis pas rassuré mais je tente de garder une certaine contenance face à elle._

_Je regarde où je suis. Un parking d'une usine abandonnée ? Elle semble s'être renseignée pour être sûre que personne ne nous trouve … si elle me tue. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait à craindre la police ou quiconque._

« Tu possèdes une arme, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ferais mieux de l'utiliser si tu ne veux pas mourir trop vite. Je ne me priverai pas d'utiliser tous mes pouvoirs contre toi. »

« J'ai bien mon pistolet mais si je peux éviter de tirer sur une personne qui n'a sensiblement pas envie de me tuer, je préfère … »

_Je m'arrête dans mes paroles après le regard furieux qu'elle vient de me lancer. Visiblement, il vaut mieux pour moi que je me taise ou sinon, je serai mort avant même d'avoir pu reprendre ma respiration. Bon … Comme quoi … Je sors mon arme. _

« Tu veux vraiment te battre, Séphyia ? Est-ce que ta vanité t'empêche de raisonner correctement ? Et de voir la situation que tu t'imposes et que tu m'imposes ? »

« Un beau parleur, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Moins de paroles, plus d'actes ! »

_Elle est finalement en face de moi. Elle est plus grande que moi, de cinq centimètres environ. Ce n'est pas le plus important, loin de là. Mais bon … Je la fixe avant de pointer mon arme vers elle. Je vais viser ses bras ou ses jambes, ça sera mieux. Mais avant, je ne l'attaquerai pas en premier. Je ne suis pas ainsi. Tant que je peux régler cela pacifiquement, je le ferai._

« Alors ? Tu attends quoi ? Je te donne la possibilité de commencer ce combat. Je te conseille aussi de viser directement la tête. »

« Hors de question. Si tu ne m'agresses pas, je ne le ferai pas. »

_Elle semble perdre contenance. Du moins, elle veut se montrer calme pour m'affronter. Mais comme je n'attaque pas, elle fait de même. Je ne me suis pas trompé à son sujet. Je le sens bien. Elle fait peut-être partie de la Triafa mais elle est différente. Elle semble avoir une moralité que l'on ne possède pas normalement là-bas._

« Si tu ne fais rien … Je vais t'y forcer ! »

_Voilà qu'elle se met finalement en position. Elle bouge une main et une lame de vent vint se former, passant à côté de moi. Je sens ma joue qui saigne, passant un doigt dessus pour y voir du sang. Elle ne rigole plus. Et une telle lame vint se créer une fissure dans le sol juste derrière moi. Heureusement que Lania n'est pas là. Ça ne risque pas d'être très beau à voir._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Corps à corps

**Chapitre 8 : Corps à corps**

« Alors ? Qu'attends-tu maintenant ? Est-ce que tu vas te battre ou non ? »

_Se battre ? Avec une arme à feu ? Il y a combat plus glorieux mais je ne compte pas lui dire cela. Cette femme a l'air très motivée à vouloir me faire souffrir. Je pointe mon pistolet en sa direction, peu enclin quand même à tirer Pourtant, je vise son bras droit, une balle quittant mon arme alors qu'elle reste de marbre. D'un geste de la main, le vent repousse la balle … Une balle ?! Comme ça ? Comme si de rien n'était ? _

« Il te faudra faire bien mieux que ça si tu veux essayer de me toucher. »

« Si je le veux. » _déclare-je alors qu'elle me fixer longuement avant de serrer les dents. Oups ! Elle croit que je ne prends pas au sérieux son combat ! Ses pieds se transforment subitement en serres avant qu'elle ne décolle dans les airs._

« QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON … TU N'AURAS PAS LE CHOIX ! »

_Elle semble passablement énervée alors que je fais un saut en arrière, ses deux serres venant se planter dans le sol. Elle compte vraiment me tuer hein ? Je dois prendre cela plus sérieusement ! Si je ne le fais pas, je vais mal finir, très mal finir ! Je recommence à tirer mais cette fois, deux balles partent de mon arme en même temps. A cette distance, elle ne sera pas capable de les éviter ! Pourtant, c'est ce que je croyais … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse ça ! Elle s'est penchée en avant, mais vraiment bien pencher de telle sorte que son corps soit à la hauteur de mes jambes._

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? «

« Moins de paroles, plus de combat ! Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça ! »

_Elle est à ma hauteur, ses deux mains devenant eux aussi des serres alors que le long de ses bras, des ailes de coton font leurs apparitions. Je ne peux pas parer avec mes bras ! Je ne peux pas parer avec mon arme ! Je tente d'esquiver du mieux que je le peux alors que Séphyria pousse des petits cris. Combien j'ai de balles encore ? Normalement, à la base, j'en ai une quinzaine voire une vingtaine. J'en ai déjà utilisée trois._

« Malin … Très malin même hein ? Tu ne peux pas bloquer mes serres avec tes bras. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide au point de me faire déchiqueter les bras pour te parer, oui. »

« Et pendant ce temps, tu continues d'essayer de viser mes bras et mes jambes ? C'EST UN COMBAT A MORT ! A MORT ! »

« Un policier n'a pas pour but de tuer. »

« Des paroles bien stupides et aberrantes ! On verra si tu es encore capable de les tenir après que je me sois occupé de ton cas ! Si tu ne me tues pas, tu seras mort d'ici quelques instants ! Tu ne comprends donc pas hein ? Tu ne comprends pas ! »

« Je comprends parfaitement … et je vais t'arrêter sans te tuer. »

_Elle doit me prendre pour un fou. Il suffit de voir son visage qui me regarde avec étonnement avant de passer à de la rage. Je tire deux nouvelles balles pour viser dans ses jambes. Contrairement à auparavant, elle ne peut pas se pencher, étant trop près de moi. Pourtant, elle déplace ses jambes de telle façon que les balles ne viennent que toucher le sol. ET ZUT ! Je n'arriverai donc pas à la blesser ?_

« Tu n'as jamais l'intention de me tuer ! Et tu penses pouvoir m'atteindre ?! Si tu me visais en plein cœur, je ne pourrai pas esquiver complètement tes balles ! »

« Et tu cherches quoi en me disant ça ? A mourir ? C'est ça ? Tu veux mourir ! »

_Je lui rétorque quelque chose de particulièrement stupide car cette femme est … Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette femme. Enfin, cette pokémon ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser ! Je suis plus que confus par la faute de cette femme ! Cette femme est plus que bizarre !_

« A mourir ? A mourir ? Je veux surtout laver mon honneur ! »

« En me combattant ? Mais je ne suis qu'un simple humain ! Si tu veux de l'honneur, tu n'as qu'à affronter une autre aberration comme toi ! »

_Je crois que j'ai fait mouche. Elle semble s'arrêter dans ses paroles alors qu'elle me fixe longuement. Elle ne semble pas avoir apprécié ce que je lui ai dit. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop sec dans mes paroles … non ?_

« Tu crois que j'ai voulu naître comme ça ? Comme une foutue humaine avec des gênes d'Altaria en elle ? Capable de me transformer à moitié ? Hein ? Tu crois que j'ai voulu l'être hein ? Devine quoi, ce n'est pas le cas ! »

« Pardon … Je ne pensais pas ce que je … »

« Mais tu te moques de qui ? Assume au moins tes paroles ! Tu peux demander mon pardon mais si c'est pour balancer ensuite que tu ne le pensais pas alors que tu l'as dit sur le moment, ce qui montre que tu étais sincère … »

_Elle pose une main sur son front, sa serre étant redevenue normale entre temps. J'ai fait une bêtise, une très grosse bêtise même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ça se finisse mal avec les femmes ? Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus longtemps à ça que trois longues entailles se présentent sur mon torse, la serre remplaçant la main gauche de Séphyria s'étant ensanglantée … MON SANG !_

« Autant te tuer tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, tu ne veux pas me tuer. »

« D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser réellement pour mes propos. Tu n'es pas une aberration ! Tu ressembles même plus à une humaine et … »

« Continue tes insultes … Continue tes palabres … Ca ne changera plus rien ! »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle ?! Je me suis excusé ! Je me suis réellement excusé ! Je ne dois pas le tuer ! Ce n'est pas pour ça … Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi je ne devrais pas la tuer ? C'est une ennemie … Une membre de la Triafa !_

« C'est vrai. Pourquoi est-ce je me complique la vie ? Avant d'être une femme, tu es une membre très dangereuse de la Triafa ! »

_Il faut que je sois sérieux, très sérieux. Je ne peux pas penser autrement. Je dois envisager cette possibilité de la tuer car elle … Elle ne s'en privera pas ! Je commence à tirer, tirer, tirer ! J'utilise peut-être bien cinq à six balles mais maintenant, je ne me gêne pas pour viser dans la poit… non … même pas. Instinctivement, je ne vise pas dans sa poitrine ou sa tête, simplement sur ses bras et ses pieds !_

_Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'arrive pas à toutes les éviter. Loin de là même. Elle s'en prend deux, une dans la jambe gauche, l'autre dans le bras droit. Je vois son sang qui s'écoule alors qu'elle pousse un petit cri de douleur._

« C'est donc comme ça hein ? Quand tu es sérieux … On ne dirait pas mais je crois qu'au final, tu vises plutôt bien, trop bien même. Tu aurais pu me toucher en plein cœur plusieurs fois de suite mais tu ne l'as jamais fait ! Ca sera ta plus grande erreur ! Mais maintenant … On va régler ça de la manière la plus égale entre toi et moi ! »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Je l'observe avec méfiance alors qu'elle fait disparaître ses serres et ses ailes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire là ? Elle place un pied en avant, prenant une position de combat alors que je reste là, écarquillant les yeux. Elle ne croit quand même pas que …_

« Bon … Si tu le prends comme ça. »

_Mes paroles dépassent ma pensée alors que je jette mon arme à terre. Un combat avec nos poings et nos pieds ? Moi-même, j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire ce que je vais faire contre elle. Pourtant, Séphyria a l'air de ne pas vouloir utiliser ses serres et ses ailes. Elle veut vraiment se battre au corps à corps contre moi ? Je dois me méfier pour voir si ce n'est pas un piège mais pourtant, je ne sais pas … J'ai l'impression que sur ce point encore, je peux lui faire confiance. Confiance en son ennemie ? Quelle idée ridicule !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Preuve de clémence

**Chapitre 9 : Preuve de clémence**

« Je tiens à te prévenir : même si on ne le croit pas en me voyant, je sais quand même me battre. Quand on est policier, il ne faut pas croire qu'on ne doit pas utiliser la force. »

« Et si tu penses que c'est parce que je retiens mes pouvoirs que je suis faible, tu risques d'avoir une petite surprise … une très grande plutôt. »

_Je me méfie … Je me méfie grandement d'elle contrairement à ses propos. Mais je reste quand même un peu tonné de la proposition de la femme en face de moi. Si elle n'a pas peur des coups, je ne vais donc pas me retenir contre elle ! Je commence à courir alors qu'elle fait de même. Un coup de poing droit de ma part au niveau du visage mais elle bouge la tête sur la gauche, esquivant le coup comme si de rien n'était. Moi ? Je me prends son genou droit en plein dans le ventre, me faisant pouffer de douleur._

« Oh … Un petit conseil encore : si tu retiens tes coups parce que je suis une femme, tu vas encore plus le regretter. Mais comme je suis une aberration, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas te donner à fond hein ? Je veux te briser en utilisant ta propre force, en utilisant tes moyens, pour te montrer à quel point je hais ta personne ! »

_Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre, ayant le souffle coupé. Je tente de lui prendre le genou, y arrivant avant de la pousser en arrière. Elle pousse un cri de surprise, tombant en arrière sur les fesses. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je réagisse ainsi._

« Ce n'est même pas un combat ! C'est juste de la bagarre de rue ! »

« Je dois t'avouer que je ne connais aucun art martial ou de combat. Je ne suis pas boxeur ou autre, loin de là même. Je sais juste me battre. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour apprendre un art martial. De toute façon, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est … » _commence-t-elle à dire avant de se lever. _« De te mettre à terre et de te tuer ! Qu'importe la méthode utilisée ! »

« Car j'ai froissé ton self-estime ? C'est ça ? »

_Elle ne me répond pas mais le cri qu'elle pousse veut tout dire. Je ne sais pas me battre correctement mais elle non plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? Du moins, qu'elle s'abaisse à un combat de chiffonniers car c'est exactement ça._

_Je ne me prive pas pour la frapper, sauf à la poitrine car je sais que c'est un endroit sensible chez une femme. Elle-même ne se gêne pas pour me frapper de tous les côtés sauf dans les valseuses. C'est bizarre … J'ai l'impression de me battre sans aucune raison. Mes poings l'atteignent, mes pieds aussi. Elle-même n'hésite pas à foncer tête baissée sur moi. Je me retrouve soudainement à terre, Séphyria sur moi à cheval._

« Je dirai bien que c'est une position … enfin un peu équivoque mais le poing que tu recules montre que tu risques de me faire mal. »

_Elle ne me répond pas tandis que je tente un trait d'humour. Au moment où son poing droit vint s'abaisser pour frapper mon visage, je penche la tête sur le côté, le poing terminant sa course sur le sol, du sang se faisant sentir à côté de moi._

_Pourtant, elle ne s'arrête pas et sa tête percute la mienne, nos deux fronts venant s'ensanglanter. Le souci ? C'est qu'une douleur se fait sentir sur le dos du crâne. Avec le coup qu'elle a donné, ma tête a bien touché le sol. Je dois m'échapper ! Je place mon pied sur le ventre de Séphyria, la projetant en arrière alors se retrouve sur le dos à son tour. Ce n'est pas un combat loyal, ce n'est pas un combat qui serait montré à la télévision. C'est juste un match barbare où tous les coups sont permis._

« Relève-toi ! Je pense que tu n'en as pas assez ! »

« Tu as du répondant, hein ? Mais est-ce que tu penses pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps ? Je suis une pokémon ! Mon endurance est bien plus grande que la tienne ! »

« Tu marques un point … mais si ça me permet de t'arrêter sans te tuer, je continuerai ! »

« M'arrêter ? Et tu crois vraiment ça ? »

_Pas le moins du monde mais ce n'est pas ce que je peux lui dire. Je suis essoufflé, très essoufflé même. Et en même temps, avec les blessures causées par les coups de Séphyria, je ne suis plus vraiment apte à me battre. Pourtant, il est hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire ! Il est l'heure de se battre ! ENCORE ! Je la laisse se relever pendant que je reprends mon souffle. Tiens ? Elle aussi … Elle respire bruyamment._

« Et d'ailleurs, tu te bats pour quoi ? Pour tes propres convictions ? Pour ton pays ? Impossible ! Tu n'as plus de pays ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu parles ainsi ? »

« Ça en fait beaucoup des questions. Je suis ce que je suis et c'est tout ! Je ne pourrai pas changer fondamentalement, qu'on le veuille ou non ! »

« Changer … Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que l'on ne peut jamais changer ce que l'on est dans le fond ! La preuve avec l'aberration que je suis ! Qu'importe la forme que j'ai, je reste avec ces gênes d'Altaria en moi car je suis une Altaria ! »

« Alors, ne me demande pas pourquoi je fais tout ça ! »

_De toute façon, je ne connaissais pas la réponse ! Je fais ça car j'estime que j'ai à le faire ! Comme j'ai estimé que je devais protéger Lania ! Que je devais me venger de la Triafa après tout ce qui s'est passé ! Je fais ça car je l'ai décidé ! Je recommence à courir vers Séphyria, donnant des coups mais plus lents qu'auparavant. Elle aussi … Elle semble réagir plus lentement. Elle pare mes coups, tente de m'en donner mais j'arrive à donner des petites tapes pour les faire dériver sur le côté._

« Alors ? Tu es bientôt hors combat ? Tu as une sale tête avec les bleus que tu vas avoir ! »

« Je pourrai en dire autant du tien ! Avec le sang séché sur ton front et qui a dégouliné avant ! Tu es dans le même état que moi ! »

_Elle ne me conteste pas. Nous arrêtons de nous frapper, étant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle est essoufflée, moi aussi. On respire bruyamment, cherchant à prendre de l'air alors que nos deux bras sont ballants. Elle aurait pu gagner si facilement. Si facilement … si elle avait décidé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs._

« Tu pourrais me tuer si tu le désirais. » _dis-je en la fixant dans ses yeux saphir._

« Ah oui ? En utilisant mes pouvoirs ? Je tiens mes paroles ! Si je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer en évitant d'utiliser mes ailes et mes flammes issues des dragons, c'est un échec ! Tsss … Ca en fait deux à la suite ! »

_Elle me répond avec nonchalance avant de me tourner le dos. Elle fait apparaître ses ailes dans le dos, commençant à décoller dans les airs. Pourtant, à environ cinq mètres du sol, elle se retourne une nouvelle fois, me faisant face._

« Sache que ce n'est pas terminé. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Si tu continues de t'immiscer dans les affaires de la Triafa, je serai toujours là pour t'arrêter. »

« Normalement, ce genre de propos, c'est la police qui le déclare. Tu veux en faire partie ? »

_Je dis cela pour détendre l'atmosphère mais elle semble imperméable à mes propos. D'un geste de la main, elle crée une dernière lame qui vint blesser ma hanche. Ensuite ? Elle s'en va comme si de rien n'était. Je la regarde partir alors que je ne sais pas quoi penser. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Ah … Pourtant, c'est très simple : je dois aller me reposer._

_Voilà que quelques heures plus tard, je sors de l'hôpital. Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir travailler ? Sérieusement ! Je me pose la question alors que je marche à côté de Lania. Les autres ont voulu entendre et savoir ce qui s'était passé mais elle aussi. Je les aie rassuré du mieux que je le pouvais._

« Nous sommes bientôt rentrés, Ric. Tu devrais … te reposer. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Mais la prochaine fois, je viendrai t'aider ! »

« Non … Pas en ce qui la concerne. Elle et moi, c'est une affaire personnelle. »

_Je parle avec lenteur pour montrer que je ne rigole pas. Je suis plus que sérieux. Séphyria, je t'attends ! Nous avons encore beaucoup à nous dire ! Nous sommes finalement dans l'appartement alors que je m'installe sur le canapé. Moi aussi, me voilà maintenant avec des bandages sous les vêtements, je suis épuisé mais je sais que tout ceci va s'accélérer de plus en plus. Je commence à prendre une profonde respiration avant de m'arrêter. Il y a une drôle d'odeur ici, qu'est-ce que …_

« RIC ! » _crie la voix de Lania alors que je sens à peine mon corps disparaître une nouvelle fois._

_Le souffle de l'explosion est visible à plusieurs pâtés de maisons plus loin. Mon appartement … a été réduit en cendres. J'ai été encore victime d'un attentat ? Mais cette fois-ci, Lania m'a téléporté assez loin pour ne pas être blessée elle aussi. Je crois que je suis une cible privilégiée de la FAPC. Elle veut vraiment ma mort._


	10. Chapitre 10 : De l'honneur

**Chapitre 10 : De l'honneur**

« Tsss … Je suis de retour. »

« Séphyria ? Mais vous êtes blessée ?! Comment est-ce possible ? »

_Comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce possible ? Pourtant, je suis blessée et ce n'est pas un drame ! Pas le moins du monde ! Je passe à côté des deux soldats de la FAPC, les ignorant complètement malgré l'état dans lequel je suis. Je suis blessée, et alors ? Ces blessures sont des preuves concrètes que cet humain a réussi à me livrer bataille sans même avoir peur de mourir. Il était prêt à mourir à n'importe quel moment !_

_Je me dirige vers ma chambre, fermant la porte à clé avant de m'observer dans le miroir. J'ai vraiment une sale tête … Les coups que cet homme nommé Ric m'a donnés, je peux encore les sentir. Et ces balles dans mon bras et ma jambe. Cette précision diabolique ! Il était fort, très fort même, il faut le reconnaître. Je ne sais pas où il a appris à viser aussi précisément mais les faits sont là : il sait se débrouiller avec une arme. Par contre, au niveau du combat à mains nues, cela ressemblait plus à du pugilat de bas étage qu'à autre chose._

_En même temps, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu faire … ça. Je pouvais facilement le tuer. En un claquement de doigts, il serait mort sans même qu'il ne puisse réagir. Je voulais lui donner une chance ? De faire ses preuves ? Mais prouver quoi ? Qu'il puisse être à ma hauteur ? Et cette … pokémon qui l'accompagne. Elle était présente mais il ne l'a pas fait intervenir. Là-aussi, il aurait pu refuser ma requête et me combattre à mon niveau. Je ne sais pas. Je reste un peu perturbée._

_Sous la douche, je passe doucement le gant sur mes blessures. Ça fait mal mais pas comme auparavant. Peut-être suis-je fière d'être blessée par un humain ? Quelle idée ridicule. Vraiment ridicule. Je devrai avoir plutôt honte de ce résultat. Ce Ric est une véritable plaie pour la Triafa. Néanmoins, il n'a pas encore touché à cette Gardevoir nommée Lania. Elle n'a pas dévoilé sa véritable puissance. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Les hormones des humains devraient être plutôt excitées en voyant une telle créature._

« Non … Nous sommes des aberrations pour lui. »

_Je le conçois parfaitement. J'étais une pokémon auparavant … ou du moins, c'est ce que je pensais être. J'ai toujours été une jeune fille, puis une adolescente … et enfin une femme. J'ai cette particularité des Altarias. J'ai leurs pouvoirs, je suis une Altaria … mais humanisée. Comment peut-on croire que je suis une pokémon ? Cet oiseau au plumage de coton et à la voix de soprano … Je n'ai aucune ressemblance « réelle » avec ça._

_Je sors de la douche, complètement nue avant de faire apparaître mes ailes de coton. Je me sers d'elles pour m'essuyer. Au moins, elles ont une utilité assez spécifique. Être une humaine … alors que je suis une pokémon. C'est risible. Me forcer à coucher avec un humain pour débloquer tous mes pouvoirs ? Et puis quoi encore ? Cette idée est stupide. Même en n'utilisant qu'une infime partie de ma force, je peux combattre n'importe qui ! Je m'écroule sur mon lit, portant simplement un peu de lingerie de dentelle bleue ainsi que de nombreux pansements assez visibles sur le corps. Je dois me reposer … Ce combat m'a fatigué plus que je n'osais l'admettre. Je n'admettrai jamais … que cet homme me cause autant de problèmes et que je ne fais les choses qu'à moitié … pour le combattre. J'ai sommeil …_

_Quelques heures plus tard, je me rhabille correctement, regardant la tenue que je porte. Un kimono, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un vêtement provenant du Jipen. Je ne sais pas, je me sens bien dans cette tenue. J'ai été appelé par le chef de la FAPC, comme quoi, visiblement, j'ai échoué dans ma mission. Pourtant, je n'y tiens guère compte._

« Séphyria, est-ce que tu as une explication sur ton échec ? »

« Il était bien plus résistant que prévu. Il semblerait que … »

« Un humain ? Plus résistant qu'une pokémon comme toi ? » _me demande la personne en face de moi. Un homme qui a environ mon âge. Il a des cheveux verts, une crête au beau milieu des cheveux et des yeux rouges. Il porte d'élégants habits ressemblant à ceux des cérémonies bien que cela soit une veste verte et un pantalon blanc._

« Je n'ai pas réussi à le battre et j'ai été blessée. Fin de l'histoire en ce qui me concerne. Si ce n'était que pour cela que l'on m'a appelée, je préfère encore terminer ma nuit. »

« Ton échec était prévu de toute façon. C'est pourquoi nous avons pris d'autres mesures. »

_Mon échec était prévu ? Je n'apprécie guère ces paroles. Je pose mon regard sur l'homme en face de moi. Si Emairon cherche le combat, il risque de le regretter amèrement. Je reprends la parole, cherchant à avoir des explications :_

« Comment cela ? Mon échec était prévu ? Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, Emairon. Que tu sois un pokémon comme moi ne change rien … »

« Tout simplement que depuis quelques temps, tu sembles bien affaiblie. Depuis la première apparition de Ric, tu as beaucoup de mal à te concentrer sur tes objectifs. »

« Me concentrer sur mes objectifs ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tout simplement que tu ne sembles pas te donner à ton maximum pour remplir tes fonctions envers la Triafa. De même, tu perds ton contrôle dès que tu le remarques, que cela soit à la télévision ou ailleurs. Enfin, quand on en parle … »

« C'est la première fois que j'échoue … à cause d'un humain. Je ne peux pas supporter ça ! Il doit payer de sa vie pour ce qu'il m'a fait ! » _m'écrie-je, coupant la parole à Emairon alors que celui-ci reste de marbre et stoïque. Voilà pourquoi je ne l'apprécie guère._

« Ne laisse pas tes émotions te commander. La cheffe de la FAPC veut te parler. Elle a quelque chose à te dire concernant cet homme nommé Ric. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore avec elle ? »

_J'apprécie encore moins cette femme. Il faut dire … qu'elle est spéciale. Très spéciale même. Comme de nombreux chefs des différentes organisations dirigées par la Triafa, elle possède un pokémon humanisé … ou du moins, à moitié humanisé dans ce cas précis. M'enfin, c'est encore autre chose car femme ne possède pas qu'un pokémon mais deux. Comme si coucher avec un seul pokémon ne lui suffisait pas, il lui en faut deux._

_Je me retrouve en face de la cheffe de la FAPC, une certaine Anaïs. A ses côtés ? Deux hommes sur lesquels je ne m'attarde pas. Ce qu'ils sont, je n'y éprouve strictement aucun intérêt. Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre là-dessus. Cette femme doit avoir une trentaine d'années voire même une quarantaine plutôt. On peut remarquer à quel point la chirurgie peut faire des miracles de nos jours sur les visages. _

« Qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez, Anaïs ? » _demande-je en croisant les bras._

« Je pense qu'Emairon t'a déjà mis au courant au sujet de ton échec concernant ce jeune policier un peu trop présomptueux à Bagata. »

« Il porte un nom, il vaudrait mieux que vous le reteniez en vue des problèmes qu'il n'arrête pas de causer à la FAPC. »

« A cause de ton échec bien entendu. Sinon, cette affaire serait résolue depuis déjà longtemps. » _déclare Anaïs, la femme qui dirige la FAPC._

« Ne me mettez pas tous vos échecs sur le dos. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'abattre un seul homme avec tous vos soldats, je ne suis pas fautive. »

« Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu dis. Tu n'es qu'une pokémon et non encore liée. De toute façon, à l'heure où je te parle, Ric doit être mort. »

_J'hausse un sourcil en la fixant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire à cet instant ? Je pense avoir très mal entendu. Peut-être que la surprise se lit sur mon visage puisqu'elle reprend :_

« Pendant que tu t'évertuais à essayer de tuer cet homme sans y arriver, mes hommes ont placé des explosifs dans son appartement. Ils ont tout simplement attendu qu'il revienne avec cette Gardevoir pour les éliminer tous les deux. »

« IMBECILES ! Vous n'avez donc aucune décence ?! Aucun courage ?! »

_Je m'emporte car c'est bien l'une des choses que je déteste le plus dans ce monde pourri ! Comment peuvent-ils encore se regarder alors qu'ils ne sont même pas capable de régler leurs affaires en face à face ?! _

« La faim justifie les moyens. Maintenant que tu es au courant de ton échec mais de notre réussite, tu peux retourner là d'où tu viens. Nous n'avons plus besoin de toi. »

_Je me retourne, enragée à cause de toute cette histoire. J'ai déclaré à cet homme nommé Ric que je comptais bien l'affronter une nouvelle fois ! Même si je ne vais pas le crier dans la face de cette femme, je sais dans le fond qu'il en faut bien plus pour réussir à abattre Ric. Ce n'est pas avec une ridicule explosion qu'ils arriveront à le tuer !_


	11. Chapitre 11 : ARQLP

**Chapitre 11 : Autant recherché que le président**

« Encore aujourd'hui, une nouvelle explosion s'est faite ressentir dans les quartiers de Bagata. Une explosion revendiquée au nom de la FAPC. Encore aujourd'hui, l'homme le plus recherché de la Calambie n'est pas le chef de la FAPC mais bel et bien Ric Auché, alias Ric Aula alias Ric Auré de son véritable nom. Recherché par la police ? Nullement. Cet homme est l'ennemi numéro 1 … mais de la FAPC. Encore aujourd'hui, quelques rares personnes sont au courant de sa position. Ces personnes étaient visées par les attentats de la FAPC et … » _dit la télévision avant d'être éteinte._

_Ric n'est pas mort. Elle le savait parfaitement depuis le début. Maintenant, le souci est : où est-ce qu'il est ? Car il est hors de question de le laisser s'enfuir trop longtemps ! Mais maintenant, il est introuvable ! C'est ça le gros problème ! Elle ne sait pas du tout par où commencer les recherches. Les gens disent qu'il est dans les alentours de Bagata mais est-ce une donnée suffisante ? Ce n'est pas sûr du tout. Comment faire … pour y arriver ? Pour avoir des données plus précises ? Hum._

« De toute façon … Avec les moyens de la FAPC, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

_Mais avant, elle doit se préparer. Elle-même va participer aux recherches. Elle ne doit pas voler trop haut car sinon, il y a des chances qu'elle se fasse repérée par l'aviation de Calambie. Pas la plus puissante au monde mais toujours problématique. Même si elle se considère plus que fort, si … un missile vint s'exploser contre elle, elle n'est pas sûre d'en échapper. Mais bon, le jour où cela doit arriver, elle sera prête. Elle sera prête à contrer ce missile en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Pour l'heure … Il faut retrouver Ric et le combattre._

« Qu'est-ce que cela donne ? »

_Je demande à Lania la situation alors que je suis au beau milieu de la forêt. J'ai bien entendu de quoi il en retournait et je commence à être lassé. Je suis fait pour être policier, pas vivre dans les bois. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix. Ici, il est plus que difficile de me trouver et on ne pourra pas m'atteindre comme si de rien n'était._

« Je ne sais pas, Ric. Je ne suis pas un oiseau à la base hein ? Et utiliser mes pouvoirs pour léviter, cela m'épuise grandement. Ce soir, je dors avec toi ! »

« De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix. Je ne peux pas te dire de retourner travailler car sans toi, je risque d'être un homme mort sans même m'en rendre compte. »

« Oh … C'est vraiment très mignon ce que tu viens de me dire, Ric ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais appeler plutôt tes deux pokémons ! Ils feront un bien meilleur travail que moi. »

« Tu as parfaitement raison. C'est ce que je vais faire. » _réponde-je tout en prenant deux pokéballs. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de les sortir mais bon :_ « Ersone ! Néverri ! »

_Les deux pokéballs vont toucher le sol avant que n'apparaissent deux oiseaux mais pas n'importe lesquels : Une Déflaisan et un Corboss. Oui … C'est vrai qu'ils ont évolué depuis mon arrivée en Calambie. Et je sais qu'avec eux, j'ai toutes mes chances pour éviter de me retrouver tué au beau milieu de cette forêt. La forêt calambienne … Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le meilleur endroit pour me cacher mais bon …_

_J'envoie mes deux pokémons dans les airs alors que je regarde le sac à dos que j'ai posé sur le sol. Un petit cadeau de la part des policiers de Bagata. Dedans, il y a de quoi me nourrir et vivre pendant quelques jours ainsi qu'une toile de tente et deux sac de couchage. Ca a l'air tellement invraisemblable mais je n'ai pas le choix. Aucun bâtiment n'est sûr et avec les nombreuses explosions de ces derniers jours, ce n'est pas comme si on me laissait le choix. Non … Je suis vraiment dans un sacré pétrin._

_Ailleurs, les deux pokémons oiseaux volent au-dessus des arbres, observant les alentours. Les consignes sont claires : ils doivent trouver s'il y a quelque chose de suspect dans cette forêt ou non. Qu'importe les humains présents, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, il faut prévenir leur dresseur. Mais ce n'est pas une tâche facile bien qu'elle ne soit pas ingrate, loin de là. Et malgré la chaleur, ils font leur travail sans réticence._

« Hum ? Un Corboss ? Et une Déflaisan ? Dans ce coin de la Calambie ? »

_Les deux oiseaux s'arrêtent subitement, poussant des petits piaillements alors qu'en face d'eux se trouvent une femme aux ailes de coton. Ils la connaissent ! Ils l'ont déjà vue auparavant ! Cette femme est cette … Altaria qui ressemble un peu à Lania ! Elle est capable d'utiliser les pouvoirs des pokémons._

« D'ailleurs … Cela m'étonne un peu mais je crois me rappeler qu'une certaine personne possède un Cornèbre et une Colombeau. »

« Déflai ! Déflaisan ! » _commence à crier Névérri alors que le Corboss hoche la tête. Il se place entre elle et cette femme aux ailes de coton._

« Hum ? Je ne rêve pas ou … Tu comptes réellement me tenir tête pendant qu'elle va prévenir Ric de se mettre à l'abri ? »

« Corboss. » _répond calmement le pokémon au chapeau borsalino, pointant une aile vers la femme aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci reste immobile, regardant du coin de ses yeux saphir la Déflaisan qui s'envole au loin. D'un geste de la main, la femme projette le Corboss sur plusieurs mètres en arrière avant de reprendre :_

« Si tu comptes m'arrêter, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois sérieux … car je ne te laisserai aucun répit. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Corboss, cor … corboss … Corboss. »

_Il ne semble pas inquiet pour autant. Bien qu'il devrait avoir peur, ce n'est pas le cas. Et elle ? Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que le courage de cet homme se reflète dans ses pokémons. Ils n'ont pas peur. Ils ne la craignent pas … alors que c'est perdu d'avance. Vraiment … Cet homme …_

« Disparais de ma vue. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous poursuivre pour vous trouver. Tu peux néanmoins lui déclarer que je suis à sa recherche … comme tant d'autres. Il vaut mieux pour lui que ça soit moi qui le trouve avant les autres membres de la Triafa. »

« Corboss ? » _demande le pokémon alors qu'elle le fixe. Elle ne lui laissera pas une autre chance. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il disparaisse maintenant avant qu'elle ne décide de le tuer._

_Elle regarde le Corboss qui s'en va à son tour, prenant une direction différente de celle de la Déflaisan. Malgré cela, il a eu la réflexion de ne pas prendre le même chemin. Sinon … Elle aurait pu découvrir où Ric se trouvait. Cet homme … La chasse était plus intéressante quand elle ne se faisait pas aider. Le problème ?_

« Ils sont tous à sa recherche. Si ce n'est pas moi, ça sera quelqu'un d'autre. »

_Et ça, elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Maintenant qu'elle a donné de l'avance à ces deux pokémons oiseaux, il est temps de repartir en chasse. Une chasse bien spéciale puisqu'il s'agit d'une chasse à l'homme. Un homme appelé Ric._

« Ainsi … Séphyria est à ma recherche ? Et elle n'est pas seule ? »

_Mes pokémons sont revenus rapidement, très rapidement même. La Déflaisan fut la première avant que ça ne soit le cas du Corboss. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que Lania m'a dit, le Corboss devait retenir Séphyria. Alors … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas blessé ?_

« Qu'importe … Ce n'est pas le plus important. Il va falloir que nous voyagions encore un peu. Cherchons un endroit discret et à l'abri des regards pour la nuit. Continuez à voler, d'accord ? Mais pas au-dessus des arbres. J'ai l'impression qu'un Corboss ne soit pas si commun que ça par ici. Une question de sécurité quoi. »

« Déflai ! Déflaiiiiiiiisan ! » _crie alors mon second oiseau avant que je ne rigole._

« Mais non, toi aussi, tu es unique, ne t'en fait pas, Néverri. »

_Je lui tapote doucement le sommet du crâne alors qu'elle se laisse faire. Je fais de même avec mon Corboss, Lania tendant la tête elle aussi. Hum ? Sur une Gardevoir, je n'aurai pas été réticent mais sur une femme … _

« Bon, d'accord, viens par-là, Lania. » _dis-je tout en soupirant._

_Je lui caresse le sommet du crâne avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Voilà, elle a le droit à son câlin .C'est ce qu'elle veut non ? Je reste ainsi pendant une bonne minute avant de la libérer de mon étreinte. Elle semble être au paradis._

_Finalement, nous trouvons une grotte pour la nuit. Je ne pense pas faire de flamme mais comme Lania a des pouvoirs … Nous montons un petit feu alors qu'elle semble être comme une petite fille ravie. Elle n'a jamais fait de camping de toute sa vie. C'est un peu normal quand on connait sa condition. D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais osé lui demander … Je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment pour ça. Pourtant, j'avoue que … j'aimerai savoir … ce qu'elle faisait avant que je la connaisse. Je ne sais toujours pas son passé. Je l'observe dormir dans la tente, celle-ci étant ouverte alors que je m'occupe du feu pour encore quelques minutes. Elle a rapidement trouvé le sommeil. Dire que je suis recherché par les pires criminels existants dans ce monde. Ce n'est pas la tête du président de la Calambie que ces hommes et ces femmes cherchent, non. C'est la mienne. Ma tête … Celle de Ric Auré. Je vais me coucher après avoir éteint le feu mais je sais que j'aurai du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Mon existence en a sûrement gâché tant d'autres._


	12. Chapitre 12 : AN, AM

**Chapitre 12 : Allure noble, actes mortels**

« Quand même, Ric, la situation est préoccupante, tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Je m'en rends parfaitement compte, oui. C'est pour ça que je te contacte, Casior. »

_J'ai un portable en main et je lui explique tout ce qui s'est passé. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas besoin de lui raconter tout en détail. Il est déjà au courant puisqu'il se coordonne avec les policiers calambiens en ce qui me concerne. Ah … Je suis devant l'entrée de la grotte, Lania dormant encore dans la tente. J'aimerai bien mener une vie plus tranquille pour elle._

« Quand même, changer de portable à chaque utilisation, est-ce bien raisonnable ? »

« La FAPC a les moyens de me trouver grâce aux signaux émis par mon portable. Je préfère m'en méfier. De même, cette Altaria humanisée était très proche hier. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas m'être fait repérer par elle en même temps. »

« Vivre comme un ermite, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment conseillé … »

« Ce n'est pas vivre comme un ermite, n'exagérons pas. C'est juste le temps que la situation se stabilise et que l'on trouve où est la base principale de la FAPC. Pendant ce temps, je sers d'appât et la FAPC est concentrée sur moi. »

« Tu as drôlement changé depuis cet incident, Ric. Tu sembles … plus déterminé. Tu sais que des milliers d'hommes à ta recherche ? Mais tu ne t'enfuis pas. Tu fais simplement une partie de cache-cache avec eux comme si de rien n'était. »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je prends ça comme un compliment. Ça me fait un peu rougir alors que je tente d'expliquer ce qui se passe concrètement. Pour le moment, je suis au beau milieu de la forêt calambienne. Et je ne sais pas quand je vais en sortir …_

« Bon, je vais mettre Alphonse sur l'affaire mais aussi plusieurs autres hommes. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps à ce sujet. »

« Euh … Ne déploie pas tous tes hommes pour moi hein ? Si je suis seul avec Lania, c'est bien parce que cela me permet d'être discret. »

« Je ne pensais pas à ça … Je veux principalement que tu sortes de la Calambie le plus tôt possible. D'ailleurs, dès que c'est réglé, tu rentres en Fronse. »

« En Fronse ? Je ne crois plus que ça soit ma place là-bas. Comme en Inglaterre. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Il n'y a aucune charge contre toi en Fronse. Et dans ma ville, je peux te promettre que tu seras en sécurité. Bon, bien entendu, les fonctionnaires sont un peu paranoïaques et la sécurité est plus que poussée mais au moins, tu ne risques rien. »

« Je ne sais pas … Maintenant que j'ai commencé à voyager, je crois qu'une vie sédentaire est le mieux pour moi. Je n'ai plus vraiment de maison. »

« Tu seras toujours chez toi dans ma ville, Ric. »

« Merci … beaucoup, Casior. Ca me touche vraiment. Je vous recontacte d'ici deux ou trois jours. Je vais briser ce portable bien assez tôt maintenant. »

_Je l'empêche de continuer, coupant la communication. Je ne vais pas briser tout de suite ce portable. Je fais un second appel, demandant aux personnes avec qui je suis en contact de me ramener un nouveau portable. Je leur demande de localiser où je suis avant de signaler que je partirai vers l'Est. Je me réfère à la mousse sur les arbres. Après ce second appel, je brise le portable, l'écrasant du pied avant de retourner dans la tente._

_Voilà une bonne chose qui est faite. Je me rapproche de Lania, la secouant doucement pour la réveiller. Elle tend ses bras, les passant autour de mon cou avant de me forcer à me coller contre elle. Je refuse pendant un temps puis me laisse faire._

« Réveille-toi bien … Ensuite, tu pourras boire puis nous repartons … en direction de l'Est. »

« Tout de suite, Ric ? On ne peut pas … souffler un peu ? »

_Non, on ne peut pas. Je lui réponds cela alors qu'elle me fait une petite moue boudeuse mais adorable. Dommage qu'elle soit obligée de me montrer une partie de sa poitrine à cause de son comportement habituel. Elle est obligée de briser ces petits instants avec ce genre de comportement ridicule. Je quitte la tente, lui donnant de l'eau auparavant avant de sortir de la tente. Ah … Quelle bonne température. Au petit matin, cet endroit n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Pour l'heure, nous avons aussi réussi à éviter les pokémons sauvages. Tant mieux car sinon, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose pour nous._

« Te voilà donc … Ric Auré. »

_J'entends une voix dans ma tête avant qu'une lame ne soit au niveau de ma gorge. J'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la lame recule ainsi que son propriétaire. Celui-ci est projeté contre un arbre, Lania apparaissant à côté de moi._

« Ric ! J'ai senti une force suspecte et j'ai décidé de … »

_Elle s'arrête dans ses propos. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je la vois fixer l'homme qui a essayé de m'attaquer. Et alors ? Hum … Que je suis bête. Comme je peux voir des lames qui sortent de ses bras, ça veut tout dire sur ses origines. Et cette coiffure … était vraiment bizarre. On aurait pu croire à l'un de ces punks sauf que …  
><em>

« Il est vraiment beau ! »

_Que … Que … Quoi ? Je me tourne vers Lania, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire. C'est bien elle qui … vient de dire ça ? J'observe une nouvelle fois l'homme plutôt bien habillé et élégant, il est vrai._

« Tu es un Gallame … C'est pour ça ta crête et tes lames. »

« Je me nommes Emairon. Tu t'appelles Ric Auré … et elle s'appelle Lania Lezuna. Je suis bel et bien un Gallame comme mon apparence le montre. Je suis un membre de la Triafa et je suis donc chargé de vous éliminer. »

« Tu connais donc une Séphyria, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous ressemblez en quelque sorte. Je veux dire … Lania est à moitié humaine alors que vous l'êtes totalement mais que vous pouvez utiliser vos pouvoirs … et faire apparaître ce qui fait de vous des pokémons. »

« Je la connais, oui. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cette information avant de mourir ? »

« Juste un petit renseignement, rien de plus. Par contre, par rapport à elle, je ne crois pas que je vais t'apprécier. » _dis-je, Lania semblant surprise à son tour._

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de surprenant ? Est-ce que j'ai dit une bêtise ? Je n'en suis pas sûr mais le regard que me lance Lania semble assez colérique. Emairon semble un peu étonné, chose qui semble extraordinaire en vue de son visage. Même si je ne le connais pas, je crois savoir qu'il n'a pas l'air d'un joyeux plaisantin._

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe avec vous deux ? Enfin, de toute façon, Lania, là, par contre, je ne peux rien faire contre ses pouvoirs psychiques. »

« Ca sera avec un grand plaisir que je vais m'occuper de lui ! »

_Elle semble enjouée. Un peu trop même à mon goût. Je ne sais pas … Ca ne me plaît que moyennement comme idée. Emairon a fait réapparaître ses deux lames sur ses bras alors que je recule, me déplaçant un peu plus loin par rapport à la grotte. Lania semble un peu différente de son comportement habituel._

« C'est donc toi … la Gardevoir qui s'est échappée de la Triafa ? »

« Disons que j'ai été récupérée par Ric et que même s'il ne veut pas encore de moi pour l'instant, je compte bien faire de lui celui qui m'aimera un jour ! »

« Ces paroles sont bien candides … Penses-tu vraiment qu'un humain t'aimera ? Nous sommes des objets dont la puissance se décuple lorsque nous obéirons aux ordres d'une seule personne … C'est ainsi que cela doit se passer. C'est ainsi que nous avons été conçus. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses ! Ric m'a tout expliqué ! Il y a une différence entre ce que tu dis et la vérité ! »

_Je n'ai jamais réellement parlé de ça mais je pense qu'il vaut vraiment mieux que je ne me mêle pas de cette histoire. Enfin, je tiens quand même mon arme dans ma main au cas où. S'il s'avère que le combat prend une mauvaise tournure pour Lania, je l'épaulerai._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Perturbés

**Chapitre 13 : Perturbés**

« Bon ! Comment est-ce que je vais le combattre ? »

_Je ne sais pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas à moi de réfléchir à cela non plus ! Elle devrait le savoir non ? C'est elle qui combat, pas moi ! Je la regarde avec un peu de peur. Est-ce qu'elle va y arriver ? Cet homme est quand même très dangereux. Je le crains bien plus que Séphyria alors que je suis pourtant du genre à ne pas avoir peur._

_Lania fait déjà flamber l'un de ses poings alors que le Gallame la fixe longuement. Hum ? Il n'y a pas un problème ? Il semble réfléchir à la situation et je payerai cher pour lire dans sa tête. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne chose. Lania disparaît, apparaissant dans le dos d'Emairon. Celui-ci s'affaissa sur le sol, fauchant la Gardevoir d'un coup de pied circulaire dans les jambes. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, se téléportant une nouvelle fois pour arriver au-dessus d'Emairon. Son poing droit s'était parcouru de glace alors que celui de gauche était toujours recouvert par les flammes. Elle voulut frapper le Gallame avec ses deux poings mais celui-ci l'esquiva, les deux attaques créant une légère explosion en même temps qu'un nuage de fumée._

« Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ! » _s'écrit Lania avant qu'Emairon ne lui réponde :_

« Je ne comptais pas m'enfuir. Pourquoi ferai-je cela ? Tu n'es qu'une débutante, cela se voit. Cela devrait être très simple de te battre. »

_Elle avait pensé à utiliser la fumée pour se cacher mais cela ne servit à rien. Elle avait perdu de vue l'homme aux cheveux verts. Où est-ce qu'il était ? Elle ne le voyait pas ! Elle ne le trouvait pas ! Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même, remarquant Emairon juste en face. Elle poussa un nouveau cri de surprise, reculant au dernier moment avant qu'une des lames ne vienne tracer une ligne horizontale au niveau de la poitrine de la Gardevoir. Celle-ci s'écroula au sol sur les fesses, le tissu se déchirant un peu à cause de l'entaille crée._

« Tu comprends que tu ne peux rien contre moi ? »

_Emairon avait pris calmement la parole alors qu'il se tenait debout en face d'elle. Il pointait une lame vers la Gardevoir, celle-ci le regardant. Elle n'avait pas peur, loin de là. Pourtant, subitement, l'homme vint déchirer une partie de sa veste. Ses yeux rouges devinrent roses avant que de la sève ne sorte de plusieurs arbres. Sans rien dire sur le moment, il déposa le morceau de tissu sur la partie légèrement à l'air de la poitrine de Lania, la sève servant à se « coller » sur la peau de la créature à moitié humaine._

« Cela devrait permettre de tenir le temps que ce combat soit terminé. Ainsi, même si tu meures, tu ne seras pas ternie. »

« Je crois que … Je dois dire … merci ? »

_Elle est un peu rouge aux joues. Elle n'est pas en train de se faire amadouer par Emairon par hasard ? Même si c'est un ennemi, il est vrai que c'est un Gallame. Or un Gallame et une Gardevoir. Cette idée me traverse l'esprit et je me sens un peu en colère. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi. Je ne suis quand même pas jaloux, non ? Du moins, pas de tout ça ? Pas de ce que l'homme fait pour Lania, non ?_

_Le combat reprend après que Lania ait observé que sa tenue tienne bien. Ca ne semblait pas la déranger d'avoir le sommet de sa poitrine à l'air et je pousse un soupir en pensant à ça. Vraiment … Cette femme est irrécupérable. Mais bon … Elle est comme elle est. Je reste quand même méfiant. Il est plutôt fort, très fort même._

_Mais Lania n'est pas n'importe quelle Gardevoir. Maintenant, elle est capable de se battre ! Et même si … Je n'ai pas touché la Gardevoir de façon sexuelle … du moins, qu'il n'y a rien eu de vraiment sexuel entre nous … enfin à part … ce qui s'est passé après la mort d'Helena. Non même pas … Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Je m'en veux encore pour mon acte même s'il y avait une raison bien particulière à ça. Et même si … Ca n'avait pas arrangé les choses, je dois l'avouer._

_Lania, de son côté, tente de se débrouiller du mieux qu'elle le peut. Elle crée des feuilles psychiques, les envoyant entailler le Gallame qui se protège sans même chercher à les esquiver. L'un comme l'autre, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas … un véritable combat. Comment dire ça … Lania ne donne pas le maximum._

_Elle semble se restreindre alors que je cherche une explication à tout ça. Pourtant, elle n'arrive pas. Hum … Qu'est-ce que je dois penser ? Je ne sais pas trop. Pourquoi réagirait-elle ainsi ? Je vois les rougeurs à ses joues et je me demande si … Non ? Quand même pas. Est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas tombée sous son charme ? Si c'était le cas, ça serait bien trop problématique. Je sors mon arme, prenant la parole :_

« Le combat est terminé, Emairon. Vas t'en ou je n'hésiterai pas à tirer ! »

« RIC ! C'est mon combat ! Ne t'en mêle pas du tout ! D'accord ?! »

_Il est rare que Lania soit en colère envers moi. En fait, c'est peut-être même la première fois qu'elle l'est … Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout. En fait, ça ne me plaît carrément pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me parle ainsi ?!_

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe avec toi, Lania ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas détourner ton regard du combat. » _déclare Emairon sans même se préoccuper de ce que je dis. J'ai l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Une impression déplaisante, vraiment très déplaisante même._

_Pourtant, elle n'a pas détourné le regard d'Emairon même pendant qu'elle me parlait. Je ne sais pas mais ça ne me plaît pas ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Ça ne me plaît pas ! Pourtant, je sens bien qu'elle m'empêchera de tout faire pour attaquer Emairon. D'ailleurs, le combat a repris et se fait surtout à coups de téléportation. Chacun se téléporte pour attaquer l'autre et je reconnais que j'ai du mal à suivre le combat._

_Ma tête tourne sur la droite puis sur la gauche mais je les aie perdus de vue. Je ne sais pas où ils sont mais les traces de sang me signalent leurs présences. Est-ce qu'ils se battent bien ? Je ne sais pas … mais les arbres commencent à tomber les uns après les autres. Les branches sont coupées, les troncs sont calcinés … J'ai l'impression que c'est un tout autre monde qui se passe devant moi, devant mes yeux alors que je ne vois rien. Je ne vois rien du tout … et ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve encore plus … que tout le reste._

_Puis finalement, le combat semble se terminer. Je vois Lania devant moi, un genou au sol, du sang s'échappant des nombreuses entailles sur son corps. Elle semble avoir été blessée en de nombreux endroits au contraire d'Emairon. Oh … Celui-ci semble avoir quelques brûlures, gelures et autres mais … rien de bien grave._

« Ce combat est terminé. » _déclare l'homme aux cheveux verts avec lenteur._

_Lania continue de l'observer, essoufflée. Contrairement à lui, elle n'est plus en état de se battre. Je le sais parfaitement. Mais pourtant, elle se lève alors qu'Emairon fait disparaître ses lames, se téléportant subitement sans un mot. Qu'est-ce que …_

« Hein ? Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Ric, fais attention ! »

_Elle me demande de faire attention mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Loin de là même. Emairon a complètement disparu de notre vue. J'entends un petit soupir de la part de Lania mais je ne pense pas que ça soit un de soulagement. Ca semble plutôt de dépit. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis un peu jaloux ? Je devrais plutôt être heureux, non ?_

_Ailleurs, Emairon est rentré à la base de la FAPC. Là-bas, Séphyria semble l'attendre, restant de marbre sans même sourire. Il passe à côté d'elle mais elle l'arrête d'un geste de la main, prenant calmement la parole :_

« Je pensais que tu étais capable de les tuer. »

« Quelque chose d'imprévu s'est produit. » _répond le Gallame sans donner plus d'explications. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Anaïs fit son apparition derrière Séphyria._

« Deux incapables, voilà ce que vous êtes. A se demander pourquoi on vous a créé si c'est pour être aussi inutile l'un que l'autre. »

_Les deux pokémons humanisés ne répondent pas, Alice passant à côté d'eux. Derrière elle, ses deux propres pokémons l'accompagnent. Emairon s'en va de son propre côté, l'air songeur. Lorsqu'il est enfin seul, il murmure :_

« Lania … Lezuna … n'est-ce pas ? Elle est un demi-échec … comme les autres. »

_Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il le sait bien. Ce combat était étrange, vraiment étrange. Il aurait pu la tuer mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son corps avait-il refusé d'agir ? Sans qu'il n'en sache la raison ? C'était bizarre … vraiment bizarre._


	14. Chapitre 14 : La vie sauvage

**Chapitre 14 : La vie sauvage**

« Lania, je peux savoir c'est quoi le numéro que tu as joué ? »

_Je lui pose cette question qui me tiraille alors que je commence à la soigner. Heureusement que j'ai des bandages dans le sac à dos car sinon, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu lui donner pour m'occuper d'elle. Difficile à dire, oui. Elle me regarde avec étonnement, me disant :_

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ric ? De quel numéro tu parles ? Je ne jouais pas ! Je devais te défendre ! Ce joli Gallame était vraiment très fort, tu sais ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne t'es pas battue sérieusement contre lui, c'est ça ? »

_Je réponds sèchement alors qu'elle retire son bras que j'étais en train de bander. Même si elle rougit, elle semble offusquée de mes paroles. Qu'importe, je lui ai dit le fond de ma pensée et rien d'autre. Qu'elle le veuille ou non._

« J'ai tout fait pour essayer de te sauver la vie ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, Ric ? C'est très aimable de ta part ! Je pensais quand même bien plus de toi ! Mais toi, tu penses ça ? C'est ça hein ? Alors que j'ai combattu Emairon pour te protéger ! »

« Tu m'as protégé et je t'en remercie mais ça ne change rien aux faits ! »

« SI ! Ca change tout ! Contrairement à ce que tu dis ! Sans moi, tu serais mort ! Et voilà comment tu me remercies ! »

« Arrête donc tes larmes d'Escroco ! Ca ne marche pas avec moi ! Tu étais complètement envoûtée par cet homme ! Tu étais complètement sous le charme ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, je suis sûr que tu te serais jetée dessus ! »

« CE N'EST MÊME PAS VRAI ! La seule personne que j'apprécie, c'est toi ! »

_Mais je sens l'hésitation dans ses propos. Je sais qu'elle hésite. Je le sais parfaitement. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'elle comprend … ce sentiment. Depuis que je lui ai donné ces explications sur les sentiments d'une personne …_

« Et pourquoi … est-ce que tu dis ça hein ? Moi, la seule personne avec qui je veux me lier, c'est toi, Ric ! Et personne d'autre ! Mais peut-être … Oh ! Je vois ! »

_Elle se montre soudainement plus câline et docile. Elle semble avoir compris quelque chose mais quoi ? Sans même que je ne puisse réagir, elle se téléporte, venant coller sa poitrine contre mon torse. Elle se frotte bien, le haut de son corps parcourant le mien de haut en bas. Je ne réagis pas, je suis un peu trop en colère … mais contre moi-même._

« Ric … Tout ce que tu sens … contre toi … t'appartient, hein ? »

« Tu ne m'appartiens pas, que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant … Si tu veux bien retirer ton corps du mien, il faut que je m'occupe de te soigner. »

« Bien entendu, Ric. D'ailleurs, je vais t'y aider. »

_Elle semble un peu trop … trop … Non … NON ! Purée ! Elle vient de se mettre complètement nue. Elle semble avoir remarqué ma jalousie et a décidé d'en profiter et de m'aider à en profiter ! Elle me couche sur le sol, les bandages et autres objets pour le soigner à d'elle et moi. Elle est au-dessus de moi, à quatre pattes. Je peux observer toute l'anatomie de son corps … la corne dorée entre ses volumineux seins, ces derniers aux pointes parcourues par le désir, son entrejambe … Ses oreilles de Gardevoir, sa peau entièrement blanche._

« Tu vas très bien me soigner, dorénavant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Lania … Tu vas commettre une bêtise alors arrête et … »

« Je suis sûre de ne pas faire de bêtises. Je veux te voir comme tu me vois actuellement. » _murmure-t-elle dans le creux de mon oreille. Elle commence à me retirer le haut alors que je lutte du mieux que je peux. Je dois lui répondre quelque chose._

« Lania ! Je pense toujours à Helena ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, ça ne sera jamais possible entre nous deux ! Et oui, j'étais inquiet pour toi à cause de ce combat ! Je me faisais du souci ! Mais arrête ces bêtises ! Tu le regretteras toute ta vie ! »

« Je ne pense pas regretter mon choix. Je ne l'ai pas regretté depuis plusieurs mois, depuis le moment où nous nous sommes vus, Ric. Je veux que tu deviennes mon … »

_Elle s'arrête dans ses propos, commençant à me fixer longuement. Puis elle se relève, ses yeux dorés toujours posés sur moi. Ses vêtements lévitent au-dessus du sol avant qu'elle ne se rhabille, présentant ses blessures. Elle murmure à nouveau :_

« Si tu veux bien me soigner, Ric. Ça serait gentil de ta part. »

« Euh … Oui … Bien sûr. Sans problème. Je te fais ça tout de suite. » _bredouille-je alors que je me relève. Je prends les bandages qui sont au sol._

_Je recommence mon travail alors qu'elle se montre plus docile qu'auparavant. Aucune allusion sexuelle, elle ne me regarde même pas. Elle détourne tout simplement le regard. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai être jaloux ? Pourquoi ? Car son attention n'est plus totalement fixée sur moi ? Peut-être … Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout._

« Voilà, c'est bon, Lania. »

« Merci beaucoup, Ric. C'est du très bon travail. » _dit Lania._

« De rien, je fais tout simplement mon travail. Est-ce que tu vas bien, Lania ? Je veux dire, ça ne restreint pas tes mouvements ? »

« Pas du tout, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Ric. C'est vraiment très bien fait. Mes félicitations … Toutes mes félicitations. » _répondit une nouvelle fois Lania._

_Moi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je reste maintenant immobile, assis à côté d'elle. Est-ce que je dois lancer la discussion sur ce qu'elle a fait ? Ou plutôt, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait ? Car oui, si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle n'aurait pas hésité à continuer._

« Ric … Je voulais juste te dire … »

« Nous ferions mieux d'avancer, Lania. On ne peut pas rester au même endroit après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Bien entendu … Ric … Bien entendu, je comprends parfaitement. »

« Tant mieux alors … Donne-moi la main, tu es blessée. »

_Je me montre terriblement doux. Terriblement car ce n'est pas forcément dans mes habitudes. Avec toute cette histoire, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois penser ou non. Lania n'est pas une humaine, voilà ce que je dois retenir de tout ça._

_Pourtant, elle est chaude … Sa main est chaude. Elle ressemble à une humaine … Elle a un corps humanoïde. C'est tout ce que je dois retenir de sa personne, normalement … Normalement … Normalement …_

_Si la vie était véritablement normale, si le destin avait été un peu conscient de ses actes, il n'aurait jamais créé une telle chose. Je serre un peu plus la main de Lania. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est née ainsi, loin de là. Je dois éviter de … Je dois éviter d'y penser._

« Ric, je vais faire de véritables efforts, je te le promets. »

« Ne me promets rien du tout, Lania. Tu n'as pas à faire des efforts pour moi mais pour toi. Mais essaye d'être sérieuse dans tes actes, voilà tout. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, je peux te juste te le promettre. » _murmure Lania avec une petite pointe de tristesse alors que je ne dis rien du tout._

_Je ne veux pas de promesse, loin de là. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, si ce n'est pas trop demander. Mais je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus. Je suis vraiment perturbé par tout ça. Cette affaire dépasse le cadre judiciaire, je le sais parfaitement. Je sais ou je ne sais pas ? Je m'arrête, commençant à poser une main sur mon front. J'ai chaud, cette chaleur me fait vraiment mal au crâne. Je demande à Lania de s'arrêter. Combien de temps avons-nous marché ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Est-ce que nous sommes à l'abri ? J'aperçois un petit ruisseau et j'invite la Gardevoir à venir nettoyer ses blessures pendant que je remplis les bouteilles. Il va falloir que l'on m'emmène un nouveau portable très rapidement. Un portable qui ne se ferait pas repéré par le Gallame si possible. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait … mais il a réussi à nous retrouver grâce à ça. En même temps, je ne veux pas revoir cet homme. Lania n'est pas faite pour un être comme lui. Du moins … Je le pense mais je ne suis même pas convaincu de mes propres paroles._


	15. Chapitre 15 : PàP, PàT

**Chapitre 15 : Prêts à perdre, prêts à tuer**

« Vous êtes sûrs de n'avoir besoin de rien d'autre ? »

« Pas du tout, merci de vous préoccuper de nous mais ça devrait aller. Est-ce que la situation s'améliore là-bas ? Je ne peux pas vraiment … comment dire cela … être au courant. »

« On n'a plus vraiment subi d'attentats cherchant à vous viser tous les deux donc c'est une bonne chose. La mauvaise, c'est que le silence de la FAPC dans les coins habituels est plus qu'inquiétant. Méfiez-vous tous les deux au cas où. »

_Je hoche la tête alors que je m'adresse à un soldat de l'armée de Calambie. Ils sont plusieurs, cinq pour être exact. Au cas où ils se feraient attaqués sur le chemin. Ils m'ont ramené de quoi vivre une nouvelle semaine mais aussi de quoi me rendre un peu plus propre et présentable. Il en est de même pour Lania. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs un peu loin, ayant reculé alors que je la regarde brièvement._

« Et des nouvelles de la base de la FAPC de votre côté ? »

« Rien du tout pour tout vous dire. C'est triste à déclarer … mais bon … On n'a rien trouvé. Pourtant, je sens qu'on s'y rapproche car on entend de plus en plus de voix non-loin de nous. Heureusement, nous savons comment nous déplacer sans nous faire repérer. »

« Si vous êtes sûrs … et que vous êtes convaincus … Je ne peux qu'espérer ça pour vous. Bonne chance, nous devons nous en aller maintenant. Vous avez de quoi tenir une nouvelle semaine. Vous avez aussi plusieurs portables au cas où. Ca ne sert à rien de vous en donner qu'un seul. Bonne chance encore une fois. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement de la chance qu'il nous faudra dans cet endroit. »

_Le soldat hausse les épaules en écoutant mes propos alors que je pousse un petit soupir. Ca ne fait rien, rien du tout même. Je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre. Je regarde les soldats partir les uns après les autres avant de me tourner vers Lania. Celle-ci est adossée à un arbre, le regard lointain. J'ai maintenant deux sacs dans les mains._

« Lania … Il y a aussi des affaires pour toi. »

« Merci … beaucoup, Ric. » _murmure faiblement la Gardevoir, posant ses yeux sur mon visage. Elle semble un peu perdue. Je comprends pourquoi …_

_Je comprends parfaitement ce qui se passe avec elle. Elle n'a pas l'habitude, loin de là même. Elle est … Non. Ce n'est pas exactement ça. C'est juste qu'elle a compris qu'on ne peut pas forcer une personne à nous aimer et qu'on ne peut pas forcer notre corps à aimer une personne. On ne peut jamais faire ça._

« Lania, nous ne devons pas rester ici, est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi ? »

« Bien entendu … Ric. Je reste encore ici quelques secondes et je viens. »

« Je préfère attendre que tu aies terminé. » _répond-je calmement avant de m'installer à côté d'elle. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire de toute façon. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, jamais eu le temps à cause du travail. Tout le contraire d'Alphonse quoi. Mais maintenant, je ne pense pas que ce dernier soit enclin à ça de toute façon._

« Ric … J'ai vraiment mal au cœur depuis qu'Emairon est parti, c'est normal ? »

« C'est normal, Lania. Ne t'en fait pas, ça te passera un moment. J'ai ressenti la même chose pour Helena. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ? Je te le promets. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Emairon est un membre de la Triafa ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas tuée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il … » _commence-t-elle à me dire avant que je ne l'arrête d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. _

« Tu verras que tout est bien plus compliqué que prévu … »

« Oui mais … » _reprend t-elle mais je l'arrête une nouvelle fois. Il vaut mieux qu'elle n'en demande pas plus. La raison est simple : même si elle a le corps d'une femme, même si elle est humaine, elle reste une pokémon qui ne comprend pas encore les émotions et les sentiments. Je ferai mieux de la considérer ainsi dorénavant. Non pas comme mon « égale » dans le sens où je ne la rabaisse pas, mais plus comme une enfant dans le domaine de l'amour. L'idée que c'est moi qui doit lui apprendre quelque chose que je ne connais pas moi-même … Je ne sais pas. Ca me parait risible. Est-ce qu'avec Helena, j'ai vraiment eu des sentiments pour elle ? Ou alors, je voulais tout simplement la sortir de ce monde car elle n'était encore qu'une enfant quand elle y a été plongée ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Je suis de plus en plus perdu et cela ne semble pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de Lania qui me regarde avec tendresse. Elle tend ses bras et nous nous enlaçons tous les deux. Et si je la perdais ? Et si je perdais Lania ? Je ne sais pas … Je ne veux pas y penser mais … depuis tout ce temps, elle est la seule chose qui me retient encore ici. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si elle devait disparaître, si elle devait mourir. Je ne veux pas y penser plutôt, il vaut mieux pour moi que … Ah … Pourtant, je garde cette image fixée dans ma tête. Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Je n'ai pas y penser !_

« Lania ? Avançons … Il va falloir que j'appelle encore mes pokémons. »

« Pour qu'ils aillent explorer les environs, c'est bien ça, Ric ? »

« Oui … Mais avec cette forêt, ces montagnes, nous sommes sûrement très loin de la capitale maintenant. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

« T'en vouloir pour quelle raison, Ric ? »

« Pour le fait que tu ne puisses pas vivre … correctement. »

_Elle me regarde avec un peu d'étonnement. J'ai dit une bêtise ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, je dois l'avouer. J'espère que non. Néanmoins, elle me fait un petit sourire avant de me dire que nous devrions marcher plus rapidement. Elle ne me répond pas, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai surement proféré une bêtise pour ne pas changer. Mais bon … Elle ne m'en veut pas. Tant mieux en soi. Les journées vont être longues dorénavant, très longues._

« La situation est préoccupante en Calambie. »

« Vous parlez des dernières actions de la FAPC ? Il semblerait qu'à force de rechercher cet homme nommé Ric, la FAPC commet de plus en plus de bêtises. Des soldats sont capturés ou tués de plus en plus chaque jour. »

« Que fais donc Anaïs ? Elle n'est pas capable d'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'un seul homme ? Si nous lui avons donné ces deux projets, c'est pour qu'elle les utilise. »

« Nous devons envisager le pire pour la Calambie … Je veux bien entendu de perdre notre domination dans ce pays. Dans le pire des cas, c'est ce qui arrivera. »

« Si cela continue dans cette voie, je me déplacerai moi-même là-bas. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est la bonne chose à faire ? Je ne te le déconseille pas, loin de là mais au cas où, est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il faut que tu fasses ça ? »

« Oh … Des fois, je me dis que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. De même, il semblerait que les deux pokémons envoyés ne soient guère efficaces. »

« Tout cela car ils n'ont pas été encore été liés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de recommencer la même erreur. Il faut que nous soyons prudents. »

« Ne vous en faites donc pas. Faites quelques menaces à Anaïs et je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

« Bonne initiative. Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle nous craigne. Elle est décevante … très décevante même depuis l'apparition de Ric dans la Calambie. Quant à ce dernier, il faut envisager des méthodes bien plus radicales. »

« Nous allons tout préparer pour « l'accueillir » lorsqu'il quittera le pays. »

« Tant mieux … La réunion est terminée. »


	16. Chapitre 16 : Le roi de la forêt

**Chapitre 16 : Le roi de la forêt**

« Lania, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure. »

_Je la secoue doucement alors qu'elle se trouve dans un second sac de couchage. Nous ne sommes pas en froid mais elle a décidé de ne plus dormir avec moi. Du moins, pas dans le même sac de couchage. Je ne suis pas contre cette idée mais il est vrai que ne plus la sentir contre moi, c'est différent, vraiment différent même. C'est un peu triste … mais bon. Lania ouvre ses yeux dorés, les posant sur moi._

« Bonjour, Ric. Il est déjà l'heure de se réveiller ? Tu es sûr ? »

« J'en suis sûr et certain Nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, Lania. Je crois que nous sommes proches de quitter la forêt. Je ne sais pas du tout où nous allons atterrir. Maintenant que j'y pense, nous aurions dû demander une carte … »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle nous aurait été utile. » _murmure la Gardevoir humanisée avant de se mettre assise dans le sac de couchage. Elle s'étire longuement, sa poitrine se soulevant devant mes yeux. Je fixe ces deux choses volumineuses avant de détourner le regard. Est-ce que le dicton est vrai ? C'est lorsque l'on ne possède plus une chose qu'on la désire ? _

« Tu penses vraiment ? Pourtant, avec cette carte, on pourrait établir les endroits où nous sommes déjà passés. Bien entendu, on rajoute aussi une boussole et … »

« Ca ne change rien. Nous n'avons pas de quoi reconnaître les kilomètres faits à pied. Imagine qu'on se référence mais à de mauvais endroits. La seule chose qui nous est utile, c'est le portable et le fait qu'ils puissent nous repérer par satellite. »

« Oui … Comme nos adversaires, Lania … Comme nos adversaires. »

_Elle hausse les épaules, quittant finalement le sac de couchage. Elle dort un peu plus longtemps qu'auparavant mais c'est une bonne chose. Du moins … A mes yeux. Je me demande si nous sommes prêts de la FAPC ou non. Nous n'avons même pas remarqué une petite base ou autre, rien du tout même._

_Je me demande même si nous allons vraiment vers le bon chemin. Plus le temps passe, moins j'en suis convaincu. Autant dire que je ne suis pas rassuré pour la suite des évènements. Combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Je crois que ça fait déjà trois semaines voire même bientôt un mois que je voyage avec elle dans la forêt. J'ai surement fait des allers et des retours sans même m'en rendre compte._

« Lania, tu veux manger un morceau avant de partir ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim, Ric. Je suis désolée … vraiment désolée même. »

« Ca ne fait rien, c'était juste au cas où. Je n'ai pas très faim non plus. »

_Nos conversations sont … moins chaleureuses. Je la sens vraiment différente. J'ai un peu peur … Est-ce que je dois la laisser gérer sa vie toute seule ? Je ne peux pas. Elle n'est pas humaine, c'est une pokémon … pas une humaine. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule._

_Notre chemin s'accélère aujourd'hui. Depuis quelques jours de toute façon, nous nous déplaçons plus rapidement. Nous nous sommes rapprochés des petits monts au beau milieu de la forêt. Même si nous n'avons pas du matériel d'escalade, Lania peut me téléporter et faire de même avec elle. Ainsi, au sommet, nous pouvons alors avoir une vue d'ensemble ou presque. Certains arbres sont vraiment plus grands que d'autres, c'est effrayant._

« Lania ? Je pense que nous devrions nous rendre là-bas. »

_Je pointe du doigt ce qui semble être une montagne si on la compare à l'endroit où nous sommes. Je ne sais pas où nous arriverons, je ne sais pas s'il y a de la vie là-bas mais qu'importe, je pense que c'est un bon endroit. A partir de là, nous pourrons alors avoir une vue encore plus grande. Peut-être même trouver … Ah non. Je ne dois pas envisager de nous rendre dans une ville, ça serait juste stupide._

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, Ric. Mais il nous faudra quand même plusieurs heures pour nous y rendre. Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs indéfiniment. »

« Je ne te demandais pas de nous y rendre par téléportation, loin de là ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement, Ric, je le sais parfaitement. Je voulais juste te prévenir. »

« Viens, je t'aide à descendre. » _dis-je en tendant ma main, descendant déjà des rochers pour la réceptionner. Elle fait un geste négatif de la tête, se mettant assise avant de glisser lentement du rocher pour arriver à ma hauteur._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? J'ai l'impression de souffrir un peu. J'ai aussi l'impression d'être inutile. C'est vrai qu'en tant que pokémon, elle n'a pas besoin de moi mais en tant que femme ? Ah … Là, non plus. Peut-être que je suis un peu vaniteux dans le fond ? Je pensais être indispensable pour Lania ? Ca flattait mon égo ? Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus. Je commence à être véritablement perdu._

« Ric, si je sens une force ennemie, je te préviens, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, tu fais comme tu veux. »

_Je ne veux pas paraître sec dans mes propos. Mais … J'essaye d'être un peu distant. Peut-être que ma fierté de mâle m'empêche d'être sympathique envers elle ? Je ne sais pas du tout, je ne sais pas vraiment … Pas vraiment, oui._

_POURQUOI JE NE SAIS PAS ?! Je tente de contrôler mes sauts d'humeur mais là, ça ne va plus ! Je ne sais rien ! Rien du tout ! Je ne sais rien sur la Triafa ! Je ne sais rien sur mes ennemis ! Je ne sais rien sur Lania ! En fait, je ne suis qu'un acteur ! Une personne qui ne fait que se déplacer là où lui demande de se rendre ! Voilà tout ! VOILA !_

« Ric ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« SI ! Ca va très bien ! Merci de t'en préoccuper ! » _hurle-je soudainement alors que Lania recule un peu, étonnée par mes paroles assez violentes. Je dois chercher un moyen de m'excuser mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Je suis … pathétique._

_Maintenant, elle est plongée dans son mutisme alors que je cherche comment m'excuser mais rien ne vient. Je suis parfaitement muet … Quel idiot mais quel idiot ! Si je profère de telles paroles, je dois au moins avoir le courage de les assumer ! Mais ce n'est même pas le cas ! Lania me jette des petits regards alors que nous retraversons la forêt calambienne bien que nous soyons passés de l'autre côté des petits monts._

« Vous ne ferez pas un pas de plus. »

_Je m'arrête aussitôt alors que Lania se met en position de combat. Autour de nous, les arbres commencent à se mouvoir peu à peu. Une voix ? Masculine d'ailleurs … Cela voudrait dire … Non, ce n'est pas Emairon, ce n'était pas le même timbre de voix._

_Je sors mon arme, déjà prêt à l'utiliser alors qu'une paire de cornes se présente de derrière un arbre. Des cornes d'Hyadain ? Je comprends rapidement à qui j'ai affaire lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux bruns se présente en face de nous. Au-dessus de ses oreilles, les fameuses cornes que j'ai vues. C'est donc … un autre pokémon … mais du même « niveau » que Lania. Je pense en termes de niveau car Séphyria est une humaine, Emairon aussi. Par contre, cet Hyadain et Lania ne le sont pas._

« Je pense que tu es de la FAPC, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tous les pokémons que tu rencontres et qui sont humanisés seront tes ennemis. Cette Lania est une erreur de parcours, une erreur qu'il faut corriger en te tuant. »

_Et dès l'instant où il parle, il fonce cornes baissées vers moi. Lania me téléporte en même temps qu'elle, les cornes ravageant tout sur leur passage. Wow … Ça déménage on dirait bien ! Je suis obligé de reconnaître que balayer plusieurs arbres … C'est impressionnant ! Et autant dire que ça ne me rassure pas le moins du monde sur ce qui risque de se passer. L'Haydaim se retourne vers nous, secouant sa tête avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Je m'appelle Malakan. Je serai celui qui va t'enterrer. Je suis au service d'Anaïs, cheffe de la FAPC. Prépares-toi à périr, ce n'est que le début. »

« Attention RIC ! » _hurle Lania, me téléportant une nouvelle fois avant que des balles ne fusent vers moi. Qu'est-ce que ça … Des hommes ? Il était accompagné ? Sale traître ! Il avait préparé son coup ! Je sors mes pokéballs, les envoyant au sol pour faire apparaître mes deux pokémons. On va avoir l'avantage sur ce pokémon humanisé ! Pendant ce temps, Lania va servir de protection et éliminer ces hommes !_

« Lania, tu as une autorisation pour les tuer. Ils n'hésiteront pas un instant. »

« Une autorisation ? Je ne comptais pas te la demander, Ric. S'ils veulent te tuer, ils doivent être prêts à en subir les conséquences. »


	17. Chapitre 17 : Sur un lit de mort

**Chapitre 17 : Sur un lit de mort**

« Lania, donc … Tu t'occupes de ces hommes … »

« Et toi, en même temps. Tu élimines cet homme, d'accord ? »

_Cet homme qui se nomme Malakan, non ? Ca ne devrait pas être si facile que ça. Même si mes deux pokémon oiseaux ont l'avantage. Je ne sais pas … Je ne suis pas confiant, loin de là même. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ces dernières journées ? Peut-être …_

« Si tu penses que des pokémons de base peuvent réellement m'atteindre, tu te trompes lourdement. Tu vas comprendre la souffrance que je peux engendrer. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Alors que j'entends déjà les cris de souffrance des hommes qui combattent Lania, je vois l'Haydaim qui … se camoufle ? Ses cornes font pousser de majestueuses feuilles mais aussi la globalité de son corps. J'ai l'impression qu'il est invisible ! Qu'il est complètement invisible ! Je dois faire attention ! Mes deux pokémons m'entourent, créant un vent assez puissant alors que plusieurs petites graines sont projetées vers moi sans pour autant réussir à m'atteindre._

« Hum. Visiblement, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose … mais est-ce que le vent est capable de repousser un corps lancé à toute vitesse ? »

_Comme si je connaissais la réponse ! Mais je sais au moins ce qu'il va préparer ! Je préviens mes pokémons de faire attention avant de rouler sur le côté. L'Haydaim s'est élancé vers moi, percutant plusieurs arbres avant que je ne comprenne qu'il visait Lania dans mon dos. Pourtant, celle-ci se téléporta sans même se retourner. Malakan continue sa course, percutant plusieurs hommes, brisant leurs os comme si de rien n'était._

« Je possède des pouvoirs psychiques, il est donc normal que je n'ai pas à me méfier de ce qui m'attaque par derrière. Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas ainsi. »

_Et avant même qu'il ne puisse attaquer une nouvelle fois, je demande à mes pokémons de lui régler son compte. Plusieurs lames composées d'air vinrent le frapper en pleine face. Des blessures se présent en même temps que je prends la parole :_

« Bravo ! Grâce à vous, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter … On peut le battre ! »

« Corboss … Corboss ! » me _répond Ersone alors que je souris. Je vais mieux … Je vais un peu mieux. Comment est-ce que Lania se débrouille de son côté ? Elle fait le ménage et d'une façon plus qu'efficace._

_Les corps volent dans les airs, les coups enflammés, parcourus d'électricité ou alors capables de créer de la glace aussi. Elle est efficace, diablement efficace, il faut le reconnaître. Moi ? J'ai mon arme et je tente de viser quand même l'Haydaim. Malgré ses blessures, il est plus malin que je ne le pense._

_Je tire deux balles et le résultat ? Il projette deux graines qui vont exactement percuter les balles et les repousser comme si de rien n'était. Il était d'une précision diabolique ! Je ne m'attendais carrément pas à une telle réplique !_

« Soyons sérieux … d'accord ? Mon but est ta mort. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Ses cornes commencent à briller alors que je regarde le ciel. Même si caché par les arbres, le soleil est bien présent ! JE SAIS CE QU'IL PREPARE ! Je préviens mes deux pokémons mais ces derniers se placent devant moi, croisant leurs ailes avant qu'un puissant rayon de lumière et de chaleur ne vienne frapper Néverri et Ersone._

_Mes deux oiseaux furent repoussés en arrière, me percutant mais je tends mes mains en même temps. Même si mon dos me fait atrocement souffrir car il a rencontré un arbre, j'ai au moins mes pokémons dans mes bras. J'ai voulu amortir leurs projections. C'était la moindre des choses à faire même si ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée._

_Je pousse un gémissement de douleur alors que la colère de Lania ne fait que redoubler. Je la vois briser des nuques grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, quelques hommes de la FAPC reculant peu à peu, inquiets de la puissance de la Gardevoir. Oui, il faudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils arrêtent ce combat car sinon …_

« Sinon, je continue tout simplement ce carnage. »

_Elle vient de lire dans mes pensées ou je rêve ? Enfin, j'entends surtout des petits piaillements de la part de mes pokémons. Ils sont inquiets à cause de mes blessures. Je leur dis que je vais bien même si j'ai quelques écorchures à cause des nombreuses épines provenant des branches qui m'ont éraflé. Qu'est-ce que des branches font ici de toute façon ? Je ne suis pas assez en hauteur dans un arbre pour ça !_

« AH ! C'est un piège ! »

« Trop tard, tu es terminé. » _me déclare Malakan._

_Les branches commencent à me nouer à l'arbre ! Il utilise les plantes ! Malgré son aspect animal, c'est un végétal ! Je dois m'en rappeler ! ARGL ! Quel idiot ! MAIS QUEL IDIOT ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Le temps que mes pokémons viennent … AH ! Il y a une racine plus grosse que les autres ! Et elle fonce droit vers moi ! Surtout qu'elle a une pointe ! Je tente de me libérer mais je n'y arrive pas !_

« Maintenant, tu vas le lâcher, d'accord ? »

_Lania ? Mais … Je la vois frapper Malakan de son poing enflammé. L'Haydaim décolle sur le côté alors que plusieurs balles fusent vers Lania. Elle a à peine le temps de réagir … Je le vois … Je vois une balle qui atteint sa hanche, une autre qui caresse son bras gauche … et sa jambe gauche aussi ! Elle se téléporte une nouvelle fois mais elle a été touchée ! En même temps, les branches m'ont éraflé et je suis un peu blessé.  
><em>

« LANIA ! Tu ne devais pas faire ça ! Tu es folle ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te blesser plus longtemps ! Il aurait pu te tuer ! »

_Elle me réplique sèchement, signe qu'elle est autant en colère que moi. C'est vrai … Sur ce coup, elle comme moi, nous avons commis d'énormes bêtises. J'aurai dû me méfier plus tôt de ce que cet homme pouvait faire. Lania ? Elle est déjà repartie se battre contre les soldats de la FAPC mais ils sont de moins en moins nombreux et elle, les blessures l'ont galvanisée. Elle finit le carnage commencé plus tôt._

« C'est terminé. Malgré mes blessures, tu as perdu. Repliez-vous. »

_Malakan s'est relevé alors que je me demande quoi est-ce qu'il parle. Il est en train de perdre et il abandonne ? Hors de question ! Je demande à mes pokémons de l'arrêter mais l'homme crée déjà plusieurs murs de racines pour les empêcher de l'atteindre. Il s'éloigne sans un mot, les rares soldats encore vivants partant à leur tour. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _

« Lania ? Comment est-ce que tes blessures vont ? »

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Mais toi ? Il ne t'a pas touché avec cette racine ? »

« Tu m'as sauvé à temps, merci beaucoup, Lania. Sans toi, je serai mort à l'heure où je te parle. » _déclare-je. Je suis rassuré … Elle peut vraiment se débrouiller seule, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Ric. Je fais tout simplement ce que j'estime être bon. »

_Et elle fait le bon choix, hahaha ! J'aimerai en rire de la situation mais nous sommes tous les quatre blessés. Oui … Mes pokémons aussi. Mais j'ai de quoi les soigner grâce à ces potions en spray. J'en ai demandé aux soldats pour prévoir au cas où les blessures de Lania, je ne sais jamais. J'ouvre mon sac, cherchant dans celui-ci avant de récupérer une potion._

« Voilà, venez pas là, mes oiseaux. J'ai … »

_Je … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai mal au crâne ? De la fièvre ? Mon corps ne me répond plus et …_

« RIC ! » _hurle Lania alors que le corps de l'homme s'écroule au sol. Sur les nombreuses entailles causées, un liquide vert s'en écoule. Une forte odeur nauséabonde en sort alors que Lania commence à secouer Ric, essayant de le réveiller de l'inconscience dans laquelle il vient de tomber._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Abuser de sa faiblesse

**Chapitre 18 : Abuser de sa faiblesse**

« QUOI ?! »

_La femme aux deux tresses bleues est folle de rage. Elle soulève l'Hyadaim blessé par le col avant de lui donner un violent coup de tête. Aussitôt, les soldats de la FAPC commencent à l'entourer, la menaçant de leurs armes._

« J'ai cru mal entendre ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Répète un peu pour voir ! »

« Cet homme est empoisonné et destiné à mourir dans la journée qui suis. Pourquoi vouloir le combattre de front s'il est trop puissant pour un pokémon humanisé ? Il suffit tout simplement de l'empoisonner et ensuite de … »

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de parler maintenant. Oui, si tu veux qu'une larve comme toi puisse encore vivre quelques jours, tu ferais mieux de te taire ! »

« TOI ! Saleté de pokémon humanisée ! Que tu sois envoyée par la Triafa ne change rien à ce que tu viens de faire ! Recommence encore une fois et je te promets que je ferai tout pour que la FAPC te tue ! Malakan, vas à l'infirmerie te faire soigner ! »

_Anais avait pris la parole et était intervenu après le coup de tête de la part de Séphyria. Celle-ci reste de marbre, regardant avec dédain la femme qui vient de s'adresser à elle. Comme si elle la craignait … Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Sans même daigner lui parler, elle se retourna, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la base de la FAPC._

« Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? » _dit Anaïs, énervée._

« En parlant de comptes, je n'en ai pas à rendre à une femme de ton espèce. »

« QUOI ? FAIS ATTENTION A CE QUE TU DIS ! »

« Je me retire pour le moment. J'ai des préoccupations plus importantes. »

_Sans plus continuer à parler, la femme aux cheveux bleus s'en va, ignorant complètement les injures d'Anaïs. Mais après quelques pas, alors qu'elle s'apprête déjà à voler, un homme aux cheveux verts fait son apparition, s'étant téléporté à ses côtés._

« Séphyria. Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? »

« Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire. Je te conseille à toi aussi de ne pas te mêler de ce que je vais faire. »

« Je pourrai lire dans tes pensées si je le désire mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Ces deux personnes … sont intéressantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? De qui est-ce que tu … Attends un peu. Toi ! Emairon ! Tu ne serais quand même pas attiré par Lania ? » _dit l'Altaria avec le plus grand des sérieux tandis qu'Emairon reste de marbre devant les paroles de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Malgré tout, il garde contenance, la fixant de ses yeux rubis avant de dire :_

« Et si c'était le cas ? Lania Lezuna … est vraiment intéressante en soi. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » _demande l'Altaria, semblant rester de marbre pendant quelques temps avant de reprendre : _« Comme quoi, il vaut mieux se méfier des apparences. Enfin, au moins, il faut reconnaître que c'est une bonne chose. »

« Quelle est la bonne chose dont tu parles ? »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir mais je peux juste te dire que mon point de vue sur ta personne vient de changer. Je m'en vais maintenant. »

« Je te téléporte pour que tu n'aies pas de problèmes. »

_Il lui rend un service ou elle rêve ? Elle tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais tout son corps disparaît complètement devant le Gallame, les yeux de celui-ci étant devenu roses. Quelques instants après, il s'en alla de son côté, méditant sur les paroles de Séphyria. Son point de vue le concernant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire ?_

« Où … est-ce que je suis ? »

_Je me sens mal … très mal même. J'arrive à peine à parler alors que j'ai ma vision qui est troublée. J'ai chaud … très chaud aussi. Je peux voir le ciel … Il fait nuit ? Et pourtant, j'ai si chaud que ça ? La nuit en Calambie n'est pourtant pas ainsi, d'après mes souvenirs. Je ne comprends pas … Je ne comprends pas … Puis le visage blanc de Lania apparaît à la place du ciel. Elle semble avoir les yeux rougis par les larmes._

« Lania ? Tu n'as pas dormi ? Tu devrais … pourtant … Va donc te reposer, je vais bien. »

« NON ! Tu ne vas pas bien, Ric ! Tu ne vas pas bien ! Je ne sais pas soigner les antidotes ! Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire ! »

« Tu te trompes dans tes paroles. Il faut soigner les poisons, pas les antidotes. »

_J'aimerai bien rire mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant, je veux lui montrer que ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça. Mais bon, difficile de croire cela quand je me lève. Je me mets debout mais mes deux jambes commencent à trembler fortement._

« TU VOIS ! Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes ! Vas donc te rassoir, Ric ! »

« Pas vraiment … Je ne vois pas l'utilité. » _dis-je sans même m'en rendre compte._

« Je vais t'en vouloir fortement, Ric. Sois tu vas te coucher de ton plein gré, soit je vais t'y forcer. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'y force, Ric ? »

« Je veux surtout que tu me laisses tranquille. Si je te dis que je vais bien, c'est que je vais bien ! Par contre, comme nous nous sommes reposés, il vaut mieux que nous marchions maintenant. Tu m'accompagnes ou tu restes ici ? »

« Je t'accompagne mais je marcherai sur ton corps si tu t'évanouis. »

_Des paroles bien dures. Mais bon … Cela montre à quel point elle est inquiète pour moi. Je devrais plutôt être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Je commence à marcher avec lenteur, haletant alors que je ne sais même pas où je vais._

« Ric, tu devrais vraiment te reposer … Je me répèterai jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ce que je veux dire. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas saisi ce que je voulais dire par là. »

« Tu peux te répéter, ça ne changera rien, Lania. Je ne suis pas convalescent, je ne suis pas en train de mourir et nous … »

« TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE C'EST LE CAS ! »

_Et merde ! J'aime pas être vulgaire, même dans mes pensées mais Lania commence à m'exaspérer ! Le fait qu'elle se préoccupe de moi de cette façon, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, loin de là ! J'aimerai plutôt qu'elle se concentre … sur autre chose. Comment dire … Ah … Je ne sais pas justement quoi dire …_

_Elle est sur les nerfs et c'est de ma faute. Pourtant, je reste stoïque et je tente de réfléchir à comment l'aider. Du moins, comment l'aider à ne plus penser à moi. C'est loin d'être aussi simple, très loin même. Je tente d'y penser … mais je n'y arrive pas. En fait, je ne suis pas capable de penser correctement. Il vaut mieux pour moi que …_

« Vous êtes si faciles à repérer. Cela prouve à quel point la FAPC est constituée d'une bande d'incapables. Vous déplacez dans la nuit ? En produisant de la lumière ? Est-ce que le fait de se rapprocher de la mort vous fait commettre ce genre de bêtise ? »

_Je me retourne en même temps que Lania. Celle-ci est projetée par une puissante attaque constituée de vent avant que Séphyria ne se présente en face de moi. Son poing est auréolé d'une aura que je ne connais pas. Son poing qui vint tout simplement m'atteindre en plein cœur. J'hoquète sur le coup, la bouche grande ouverte._

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Qu'ils aient au moins la décence d'affronter leurs adversaires de face. C'est pourquoi j'ai parlé avant de t'attaquer … que tu puisses me voir. »

« Je ne … comprends pas … ce que … »

_Encore plus que ma vision brouillée, je sens que tout mon corps ne me répond plus une nouvelle fois. Mes jambes flanchent et je …_

_Le corps de Ric s'écroule au sol alors que Lania se téléporte dans le dos de Séphyria. Enragée, la Gardevoir tente une attaque enflammée sur l'Altaria mais celle-ci se retourne, son pied venant frapper sur le côté la tête de Lania pour la renvoyer à terre._

« Ca ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois, Lania. »


	19. Chapitre 19 : Mis à terre

**Chapitre 19 : Mis à terre**

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » _dit la Gardevoir, contrôlant sa fureur bien que cela fut plus que difficile. Elle semble avoir du mal, beaucoup de mal._

« Que comptes-tu me faire, maintenant ? » _répond calmement Séphyria, créant une brume autour d'elle. _« Ainsi, si tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques … »

« MÊME SANS EUX ! Tu ne pourras jamais me battre ! QU'AS-TU FAIT A RIC ?! »

_Enervée, cette Gardevoir est énervée. Mais en même temps … Cela se comprend. Cela se comprend parfaitement. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça d'ailleurs ? Elle ne peut pas le lui dire. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que cela a été fait. Lania se téléporte une nouvelle fois, puis encore une fois et ainsi de suite. Elle se téléporte tout autour de Séphyria, faisant apparaître plusieurs reflets d'elle-même avant de dire :_

« TU VAS ME REPONDRE ! Ou je dois alors te tuer pour que … »

« Mais tu veux vraiment me tuer ? Tu n'en serais pas capable. Arrête donc ces bêtises, tu as perdu d'avance. Par rapport à la dernière fois, c'est totalement différent. A quoi tes reflets vont te servir ? Je vais te montrer ce que je peux véritablement faire. »

_Et cela va être bien simple. Elle ouvre la bouche, commençant à cracher des flammes violettes autour d'elle jusqu'à former un anneau autour de la zone. A l'intérieur, Ric est présent mais Lania aussi. La Gardevoir s'arrête dans ses reflets, observant les alentours. C'est problématique, vraiment très problématique !_

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire, Lania ? M'affronter ? Je pourrais facilement faire se consumer Ric sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. Ce n'est plus pareil … Dorénavant, nous ne jouons plus dans la même cour. »

« JE VEUX UNE RAISON A CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ! »

« Hum ? Je suis de la Triafa, Ric s'oppose à cette dernière. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

_Aussi simple que ça ? AUSSI SIMPLE QUE CA ? C'est vrai ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'en douter ! Elle aurait dû se méfier ! D'abord l'empoisonnement puis maintenant … CA ! CA ! C'était quoi leur problème ? C'ETAIT QUOI ?_

« Tu parles beaucoup mais tu agis peu. » _remarque Séphyria, les bras croisés. Il n'en faut pas plus à Lania qui crie de colère, les éléments parcourant ses poings. Elle tente d'atteindre Séphyria sans y arriver ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Mû par la rage, elle n'arrive pas à se contrôler et cela est loin de lui être bénéfique._

_Une claque et voilà que la Gardevoir se retrouve au sol, choquée et hoquetant. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle n'a pas touché une seule fois son adversaire. Une seule fois aurait suffi mais Séphyria avait radicalement changé depuis la dernière fois. Ce n'est plus la même personne. Elle regarde Lania avec dédain, les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine._

« Si je suis sérieuse, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu n'es qu'une Gardevoir, je suis une dragonne. Tu n'es qu'une demi-pokémon, une erreur, je suis humanisée complètement. La seule chose en commun entre nous deux, c'est le fait que nous ne soyons pas liées. Mais là aussi, nous sommes toutes les deux différentes. »

« Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part ! »

« Toi, c'est car Ric ne le veut pas. Moi, c'est purement car je ne le désire guère. Je ne veux pas être salie par un humain. Je ne veux pas que ma puissance dépende d'une autre personne. Tu es faible de nature, tu es faible car tu as besoin de cet homme. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves alors cela ne te concerne pas ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a été empoisonnée mais Ric. Voilà la différence entre nous … »

« Pourtant, Ric m'a signalé que tu t'es combattue au corps à corps face à lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? HEIN ? »

« Je n'ai guère besoin de te répondre. Selon l'adversaire, je me bats de différentes façons. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as préféré te battre à mains nues face à Ric ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est parce que c'était un humain ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car en Inglaterre, tu n'as pas hésité à tuer plusieurs personnes en même temps ! »

« Je n'ai pas à expliquer mes gestes. Maintenant que tu as compris que tu étais particulièrement faible et inefficace face à moi, je vais me retirer. »

_Il en est hors de question ! Pas tant qu'elle n'a pas d'explications ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? NON ! Elle veut savoir la vérité ! Elle veut la savoir ! Mais l'Altaria semble complètement s'y désintéresser. Elle fait réapparaître ses ailes de coton dans son dos._

« Sois heureuse de pouvoir vivre quelques jours de plus. Si je te laisse vivre, c'est bien pour lui. Il me semble bien différent de ce que je pensais. »

« De qui est-ce que tu parles ? » _demande la Gardevoir mais encore une fois, aucune réponse._

« Tu es du genre à poser beaucoup trop de questions. Des fois, il vaut mieux s'abstenir de connaître la vérité. Je disparais. »

_Elle disparait ? Il en est hors de question ! Elle s'apprête à l'arrêter mais à cause de la brume, elle ne la voit qu'à moitié ! Elle ne peut qu'apercevoir l'ombre qui s'éloigne. NON ! Elle ne peut même pas se venger de ce qu'elle a fait à Ric ! Elle ne peut …_

« Ah ? Qu'estc-e que … Ah … Ah … »

« Ric ? Tu es réveillé ? » _crie la Gardevoir alors qu'elle entend les gémissements de douleur du jeune homme. Celui-ci ouvre les yeux, regardant plusieurs fois devant lui._

« Je dirai que ça pourrait être pire … pour ne pas changer malheureusement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me rappelle que Séphyria était là. »

« Elle est venue et t'a frappé en plein cœur ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ?! Et le poison ? »

_Le poison ? Je ne le sens plus du tout. C'est bizarre. Très bizarre même. Mais Lania semble réellement heureuse de me voir en parfaite santé. En fait, elle vient tout simplement se lancer dans mes bras alors que je suis assis à même le sol._

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Ric ! Pas du tout ! J'étais complètement désemparée ! Je pensais qu'elle t'avait tué ! Je pensais qu'elle en avait terminé avec toi ! »

« Et visiblement, ça ne semble pas être le cas. » _dis-je pour le rassurer._

« MAIS CA AURAIT PU L'ÊTRE ! »

_Ça ne servait à rien de la rassurer. Du moins, pas avec ce genre de mots. Je commence à lui caresser le dos tendrement, l'embrassant sur les joues. Je me montre terriblement tendre alors que j'entends quelques brefs sanglots étouffés._

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas … Lania. Je ne suis pas mort. On ne va pas m'enterrer comme ça hein ? Ça serait bien trop simple. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce que cette femme t'a fait ? Cette Séphyria ? Je ne comprends plus rien par rapport à ses actes ! »

« Tu n'es pas la seule, Lania. Pas du tout même … Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de cette femme. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a fait au final. »

_Et pourtant, j'aimerai bien le savoir. Lania est bien collée contre moi. Il vaut mieux stopper la marche pour cette nuit. Dire que je pensais qu'on avancerait mais bon … Comme quoi, la situation était bien différente de celle à laquelle je pensais. Je ne sais plus d'ailleurs ce que je dois penser réellement. _

_Je monte la tente et laisse Lania s'endormir la première. De même, je lui tiens la main pour bien lui montrer que je suis présent et que je ne compte pas m'enfuir. Elle m'a frappé en plein cœur, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait exactement ? J'attends que Lania dorme avant de retirer mon haut. Sur mon cœur … C'est quoi ces signes bizarres ? Et à l'intérieur du cercle fait par ces signes, j'aperçois le symbole d'une Altaria ? Qu'est-ce que …_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Une rune protectrice

**Chapitre 20 : Une rune protectrice**

« Lania … Je crois que je sais ce que Séphyria m'a fait. »

_Je lui adresse la parole après qu'elle se soit réveillée le lendemain. Sans plus de cérémonie, je retire mon haut avant de montrer le « tatouage » que j'ai sur le corps. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise avant de me dire :_

« Mais je comprends ! Enfin, je comprends ce qu'elle a fait … mais pas pourquoi. »

« Commence déjà par me dire ce qu'elle a fait, ensuite, on verra pourquoi. »

« C'est une rune de protection. Tu es maintenant immunisé contre tout ce qui est poison, brûlure et autres états causés par les attaques de pokémons. Car oui, tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais ce ne sont pas forcément les mêmes flammes lorsqu'elles sont issues de l'attaque d'un pokémon que lorsqu'elles sont issues d'un incendie. »

« Car généralement, les pokémons se maîtrisent pendant les combats mais en-dehors, les flammes, c'est la même chose partout. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a … »

« Oui mais voilà ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? En clair, elle vient de te sauver la vie, Ric ! Ce n'est pas normal ! » _déclare Lania avec véhémence. Elle semble être un peu en colère que Séphyria ait fait ça._

« Me sauver la vie ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle aurait fait ça, oui. »

_Je murmure, la voix un peu distante avant de soupirer. Cette femme aux cheveux bleus est quand même sacrément bizarre. Il faut le reconnaître … Elle a utilisé une rune de protection pour soigner mon poison ? Mais ils sont de la Triafa tous les deux. Ou alors, la Triafa considère la FAPC comme une organisation ennemie ? Non, toutes les données convergent vers le fait que la Triafa dirige la FAPC._

« Alors … Moi-même, je ne sais pas … Est-ce que Séphyria aurait quitté la Triafa ? »

_Si tel est le cas, je reconnais que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais après, je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. Pourquoi est-ce que Lania me regarde bizarrement ? D'ailleurs, elle prend la parole, disant sur un ton un peu sec :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air niais, Ric ? »

« HEIN ? Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'insultes comme ça ? » _m'écrie-je alors qu'elle hoche la tête négativement avant de reprendre :_

« Je ne voulais pas t'insulter, Ric ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que tu as l'air vraiment bête quand je lis ton visage là … Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Merci, c'est très sympathique de ta part. Tu me prends pour un idiot mais tu ne sais même pas pourquoi … Je sais pas comment je suis sensé le prendre. Ah si ! Comme un idiot ! Enfin bon, si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai aucune idée de la raison qui a poussé Séphyria à faire cela. Peut-être une mais elle me semble un peu folle. »

« Tu peux toujours la dire, hein ? Je ne vois pas où serait le souci. «

« Peut-être est-ce tout simplement à cause de son honneur ? Tu sais, Lania … Elle est vraiment différente des autres membres de la Triafa. »

« Je crois voir ça. » _dit Lania avec une petite pointe d'ironie et de jalousie que je trouve plutôt mal-placée. Pas besoin d'être ironique non plus._

« Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui combattent à mort sans pour autant te tuer ? Qui se mettent à ton niveau ? Elle pouvait me tuer tellement facilement mais elle a vraiment quelque chose qui la rend unique, je trouve. »

« Ce ne sont pas ses seins quand même ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont quand même … volumineux … comme moi mais quand même … »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça maintenant ? Sérieusement ! Ce n'est pas une question de … poitrine quoi ! Je ne pensais pas à ça, Lania ! Je pensais plus à son caractère ! Tu ne la trouves pas … unique en soi ? A la base, c'est une Altaria. Un pokémon vraiment charmant avec une voix magnifique mais un dragon aussi. Enfin, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer … Je ne sais pas du tout. »

_Je nage en pleine confusion mais Séphyria n'est pas une ennemie. Du moins, pas réellement. Pas à mes yeux. Elle est autre chose et je sais que c'est plus complexe qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Il faudrait qu'un jour, j'ai une conversation … amicale avec elle._

_Dans la base de la FAPC, Séphyria vient d'arriver. Se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre, elle se couche sur son lit, passant une main devant ses yeux avant de regarder l'autre qui a appliqué sa rune sur Ric. Elle murmure faiblement :_

« Ces personnes … aussi faibles et lâches soient-elles … Elles ne méritent pas de vivre. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça … sans rien faire. »

_Mais en même temps, est-ce je devais pour autant sauver cet homme ? C'est mon ennemi. J'ai juste une certaine notion … de l'honneur, je le reconnais amplement. Néanmoins, est-ce que je peux tout me permettre en me basant sur cet honneur ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment à cause de l'honneur que j'ai fait ça ?_

« Tu sembles réellement troublée, Séphyria. »

« AH ! BON SANG ! »

_Je suis presque obligée de crier alors qu'Emairon est adossé à un mur de ma chambre. Il a les bras croisés, ses yeux rubis me fixant sans pour autant montrer une quelconque émotion. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il donne comme apparence alors que je ressens quand même quelque chose de différent. Hum … Il y a autre chose dans ce regard._

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? T'as l'habitude te téléporter comme ça chez les autres ? »

« Nullement. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention mais comme je sais où tu es partie … »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire à ce sujet. Laisse-moi tranquille. Tu risques d'en prendre pour ton grade s'ils pensent que tu es de mèche avec moi pour ce que j'ai fait. Le temps qu'ils le découvrent de toute façon, j'ai le temps de me préparer à leur répliquer … »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Car tu n'étais pas là-bas pour les tuer. »

« J'ai combattu Lania. Elle a essayé de se battre de toutes ses forces mais comme elle n'était pas au courant pour Ric, elle a perdu le contrôle et fut tout simplement incapable de me blesser. C'est dommage pour elle mais ... Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Tu penses que ton masque d'insensibilité va rester combien de temps encore ? Bref, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne l'ai pas blessée et elle va bien. Satisfait ? »

« Je ne te posais pas de questions à ce sujet. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me réponds cela. » _me déclare-t-il avant de se téléporter subitement. Se pourrait-il que je l'ai vexé ? Il s'avère que c'est bien la première fois qu'il semble aussi … ouvert émotionnellement. Cette Lania … et ce Ric. Ces deux êtres sont vraiment spéciaux, n'est-ce pas ?_

« De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, nous les reverrons. »

_Je vais devoir me montrer moins agressive même si ce Ric me répugne … même si c'est un peu moins que les autres humains. Il en reste un et son existence est un problème, voilà tout. Mais si cette Lania permet à Emairon de changer, il faut que conçois la possibilité d'emmener ce Ric et la Gardevoir quelque part où Emairon pourra les retrouver. Hum … Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je pense à tout ça. Je me lève avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains. J'ai encore besoin de me laver … après ces évènements._

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'AS PRIS ? »

« Je te conseille de te calmer … C'est mieux pour toi. »

« Que je me calme ?! Alors que Malakan avait réussi à l'empoisonner ? Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Qu'il est encore vivant et tout cela à cause de toi ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait et je ne veux pas savoir ! Tu vas devoir t'exprimer devant la Triafa ! »

_Les membres de la Triafa. Ils ne me feront rien du tout. Je le sais parfaitement. Deux jours se sont passés depuis le moment où j'ai appliqué cette rune de protection à Ric. Comme ils ont pu le remarquer, il est toujours vivant. Comme ils l'ont remarqué, je n'étais pas là après ma petite colère de la dernière fois. Je regarde Anaïs, haussant les épaules avec dédain avant de me retirer. Qu'elle exprimer sa colère et sa haine envers moi, je ne suis pas là pour être appréciée par les humains, surtout pas de son genre._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Au prix de nombreuses vies

**Chapitre 21 : Au prix de nombreuses vies**

« RIC ! RIC ! RIC ! »

_La voilà qui s'excite comme une enfant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe donc ? Je lui ai demandé d'aller voir en hauteur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et donc savoir où nous nous trouvions. Mais l'entendre s'exciter comme ça, on pourrait presque croire qu'elle a découvert un trésor. Je me retrouve téléporté subitement alors que je suis à côté de Lania._

« Regarde devant ! On est sortis ! On est enfin sortis ! »

_Enfin sortis ? C'est pas peu de le dire ! Ca fait presque un mois que nous sommes dans cette forêt et dans ces montagnes ! Je me demande encore comment on a fait pour y passer autant de temps ? Je suis sûr que même si nous avons suivis la boussole, nous nous sommes sûrement trompés entre temps. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications plausibles. De même, avec tous les évènements qui se sont déroulés, il faut dire qu'on a pris un certain retard._

« C'est une bonne chose, Lania mais ce n'est pas cela que nous voulons … Nous devons trouver des informations sur l'endroit où se situe normalement la base de la FAPC. »

« Mais c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Oui … Oui … Mais nous ferions mieux de redescendre plutôt que de nous préoccuper de ça, Lania. Sauf si bien entendu, tu as trouvé autre chose entre temps. »

« Maintenant que je le remarque … Nous sommes encore loin des plus grandes montagnes … Mais en même temps, il n'y a plus de forêt. Peut-être qu'il y a un village ou une ville non loin. Ca nous ferait du bien, non, Ric ? Depuis quand on n'a pas pris de bain. »

« Ensemble ? Depuis toujours. Se laver ? On a bien été se laver dans les ruisseaux même si je t'interdisais de me regarder et inversement. Enfin, non, toi, tu ne refusais pas. »

« Je parle d'un bain avec de l'eau chaude, Ric ! Pfff ! Idiot ! »

_Je lui tapote doucement sur le sommet du crâne. Même si je ne rigole pas, même si je ne souris pas, chose bien trop rare, je suis quand même du genre à être amusé. Elle nous téléporte en bas une nouvelle fois alors que je me mets à observer tout cela. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Hum … Je ne sais pas. Pas du tout même. Puis soudainement, mon portable commence à vibrer, signe que je reçois un appel. Je prends mon portable et décroche._

« Ric ? Lania ? Où êtes-vous ? Nous avons essayé de vous contacter depuis deux jours mais vous ne répondiez pas à l'appel. Votre signal a été coupé ! »

« Coupé ? Pourtant … Nous allons bien et il ne nous est rien arrivé de spécial … Enfin, pas que je sache. Vous pouvez nous localiser maintenant ? »

_Je ne suis pas perturbé, loin de là. Je dois rester stoïque pour répondre à ces hommes. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais car il me prévient qu'il vient nous chercher. Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? C'est fini ? C'est bien vrai ? C'est terminé ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire … jusqu'au moment où moi et Lania, nous nous retrouvions assis dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il fait surement 35 ou 40 degrés à l'ombre mais nous sommes dans un endroit sécurisé, il semblerait. Personne n'est encore au courant que nous sommes de retour._

_Et de toute façon, tout s'est enchaîné à une vitesse impressionnante. Je me rappelle que l'on m'a demandé où nous étions il y a deux jours. Sortant la carte, j'avais désigné un endroit que confirma Lania. Ensuite ? Des expéditions, des missions de surveillance, de repérage. Tout avait été passé au peigne fin, jusqu'à ce moment fatidique._

« NOUS AVONS MIS LA MAIN SUR LA BASE DE LA FAPC ! »

_Un soldat avait crié cela tout en pénétrant dans la chambre. Heureusement, Lania ne me faisait rien au même moment. Je suis calme et tranquille. Je lui demande calmement quelques explications alors qu'avec exaltation, il répond :_

« Après les renseignements donnés grâce à votre carte, nous avons exploré les alentours. Et … Bon … Ce n'est pas forcément joyeux à annoncer mais l'armée de Calambie a réussi à bloquer les issues de la FAPC. Oui, elle est bien installée et il y a plusieurs bases là-bas. Nous avons eu de nombreuses morts mais ils ne peuvent plus nous échapper. Il semblerait qu'Anaïs, la cheffe de la FAPC se trouve là-bas et … »

« Nous avons donc traversé un endroit proche de la FAPC sans même l'avoir remarqué ? »

_Je demande cela à voix haute tout en regardant Lania. Elle me répond en haussant les épaules. Après une courte réflexion, avec les quelques attaques de Malakan et Séphyria, peut-être qu'en même temps, nous étions plus proches qu'on ne le pensait de la base._

« Et maintenant … Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? »

« Lancer une attaque bien entendu ! Le problème, c'est que toutes les sections de la FAPC qui ne sont pas dans la région sont décidées à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'armée de Calambie. Il se peut même que nous ayons de l'aide de l'Union Orapienne. »

_De l'aide de l'union orapienne ? Les moyens utilisés ne sont pas n'importe lesquels. Mais peut-être que la situation est bien plus dangereuse que je ne veux le croire ? Mais pour le moment, je voudrai surtout me reposer, comme Lania. Elle dort à moitié sur le fauteuil dans la chambre d'hôtel alors que je demande au soldat de nous laisser tranquilles mais je termine par une autre phrase :_

« Quand il faudra rentrer en action, venez nous chercher. Nous devons rentrer dans la FAPC aussi … Du moins, dans la base. »

« Comme vous le voulez … Après tous les services rendus, ça m'étonnerait qu'on vous refuse ça sauf si bien entendu, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Nous avons vécu pendant quasiment un mois dans la forêt tout en étant entourés par des membres de la FAPC. Et ce n'est pas la pire des choses … n'est-ce pas, Lania ? »

« Je confirme les dires de Ric. » _termine de dire la Gardevoir humanisée avant que le soldat ne s'en aille. Je regarde Lania, celle-ci refermant ses yeux dorés avant de soupirer. Elle a besoin de repos. Je lui conseille le lit et elle s'invite à l'intérieur. Je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans le sommeil à mon tour. Tout cela … m'a épuisé._

_Ailleurs, au beau milieu de la forêt, de nombreux soldats sont immobilisés. Complètement immobilisés même. Ils semblent incapables de se mouvoir, la terreur se lisant dans leurs yeux. L'un d'entre eux bafouille :_

« Je ne … JE NE PEUX PAS BOUGER ! AIDEZ-MOI ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Depuis que j'ai senti cette drôle d'odeur, j'ai mal au crâne et je ne peux même plus utiliser mes doigts ! C'est … C'est quoi au sol ? »

« C'EST UNE GRENADE ! A L'AIDE ! A L'AIDE ! »

_Pourtant, aucune réponse ne vint jusqu'à eux, seule une puissante déflagration se vit voir, entendre et sentir avant que des arbres ne s'écroulent. Au beau milieu des cadavres, une petite voix amusée se fit entendre, masculine et joviale._

« Comme quoi … Dès que l'on restreint leurs mouvements, ils sont aussi immobiles que des plantes. Dommage pour eux qu'ils aient été enracinés au sol à cause de mes pouvoirs. »

« Messire Jadan ! Messire Jadan ! Le cheffe Anaïs veut vous voir ! »

_Une voix crie le nom de l'homme qui doit avoir une vingtaine d'années. Deux fleurs rouges dans ses cheveux émeraude, il s'éloigne de la zone qu'il vient de dévaster. Autour de la taille, il possède plusieurs grenades alors qu'il se dirige vers la personne qui s'est adressée. _

« Que me veux exactement ma douce Anaïs ? »

« Je ne sais pas réellement … Mais elle m'a dit de venir vous chercher le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne veut pas que vous soyez seul face aux soldats de l'armée de Calambie. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si ces derniers pouvaient quelque chose contre moi. »

_Il éclate d'un rire amusé avant d'accompagner le soldat qui est venu le chercher. Comme si de simples humains, même armés, étaient capables de le battre. Cela se saurait._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Arrivée de renforts

**Chapitre 22 : Arrivée de renforts**

« C'est bien plus problématique que prévu. »

_Je parle en même temps que la femme à l'écran sur la télévision. Il faut dire que je me tiens au courant des dernières informations et elles ne sont pas joyeuses. Bien entendu, il y a des journalistes de terrain mais ce n'est pas ça le problème._

« Ric … Ces explosions et ces attentats … au sein même de l'armée … Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense ? » _me demande Lania avant que je n'hoche la tête._

« Il semblerait que ça soit très mal parti si tu veux tout savoir. Du moins, que ça ne soit pas aussi simple que ça. Même si l'armée internationale arrive, le gros problème sont les pokémons humanisés. Ils sont vraiment capables de faire bien mieux que ce que je ne le pensais … Ils ont pu apercevoir un homme aux cheveux verts avec des fleurs sur le crâne. D'après la description, j'en ai déduit que c'était un Joliflor. »

« Ce n'est pas un pokémon plante ? Comme l'Haydaim ? »

« C'est pourtant le cas. Je dois t'avouer que ça ne me rassure pas du tout. »

_Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux faire d'autre. Pour le moment, même si ça ne fait qu'une journée, je dois encore me reposer. Après les évènements de la dernière fois, c'est la moindre des choses même si je suis un peu pressé de retourner sur le terrain. Car oui, je veux régler cette histoire et retourner en Fronse. J'aimerai aussi en terminer définitivement avec la Triafa mais je ne dois pas rêver. Je ne suis qu'un homme et rien d'autre._

« Lania ? Si tu es prête, je vais contacter l'armée pour que nous nous rendions là-bas. »

« Si tu penses que c'est le meilleur moyen … Je suis prête depuis le début. »

« Tant mieux alors. » _souffle-je avant de soupirer légèrement. Je ne me sens pas rassuré le moins du monde avec toute cette histoire. Je manque de confiance, ce n'est pas normal._

_Pas normal du tout mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je regarde Lania, celle-ci me faisant un petit sourire. Je me lève du lit sur lequel je m'étais couché, réfléchissant à la situation. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Ah oui … Passer un appel. Peut-être que Casior a quelque chose à m'apprendre ? Je commence à le contacter, attendant qu'il décroche mais ce n'est pas lui mais Alphonse qui me répond._

« Ric ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai appris au sujet de la Calambie. »

« Ce n'est pas très joli, je le sais parfaitement. Mais bon, c'était surtout pour savoir si tu avais des nouvelles à nous donner ou non. »

« Des nouvelles ? Pas forcément des bonnes si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai appris au sujet de la base de la FAPC. Nous avons envoyé des hommes sur le terrain. Enfin, pas moi personnellement mais la Fronse. »

« Et donc, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? J'ai du mal à te comprendre. »

« Ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir. » _déclare la voix d'Alphonse dans le portable alors que j'hausse un sourcil, invisible pour lui puisque je ne l'ai pas en face._

« J'y viens justement. Je veux te prévenir que malheureusement, il semblerait que des mouvements suspects de la Triafa se sont fait voir dernièrement. Plusieurs avions sont partis en direction de la Calambie. »

« Des renforts aussi pour eux ? Je ne pensais pas que la FAPC était aussi importante pour eux que ça … Même si dans le fond … Ca ne m'étonne pas. »

« Tu devrais plutôt être étonné, Ric … car il y a des chances que ça ne soit pas pour la FAPC qu'ils viennent mais pour toi. »

_Heureusement que Lania n'entend pas ce qu'Alphonse dit. Heureusement qu'il ne parle pas trop fort et que je n'ai pas de quoi mettre un haut-parleur sur mon portable. Moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je sais bien que je suis un peu visé mais quand même …_

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de ça, Alphonse ? Pourquoi ? »

« Nous avons pu écouter une conversation et la retranscrire. C'est ce qui a été signalé, je ne te fais que rapporter ce que j'ai entendu. Je suis désolé mais il faut que tu fasses extrêmement attention, d'accord ? Il se peut qu'ils aient envoyé plusieurs de ces … pokémons humanisés pour venir te chercher et t'éliminer. »

« Ils peuvent toujours courir. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire. »

« Ric ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » _me demande subitement Lania, se levant pour venir me rejoindre. Et merde ! J'ai fait une connerie là !_

« Je te rappelle, Alphonse ! J'ai autre chose à régler ! »

« Hey ! Mais attends, je ne t'ai pas encore prévenu que … »

_Je coupe la communication, me tournant vers Lania tout en souriant un peu nerveusement. Je vais avoir du mal, beaucoup de mal là. D'ailleurs, elle a déjà la main qui se tend vers moi, me souriant avant de dire :_

« Est-ce que tu veux que je lise dans tes pensées ? Ou alors, tu vas me le dire ? »

« La Triafa a envoyé des renforts juste pour tenter de m'éliminer. »

« … … … Ce n'est pas très drôle. Tu n'as même pas essayé de résister ne serait-ce qu'un peu. » _murmure-t-elle sur un petit ton déçu._

« Disons que ça ne servait à rien de me battre contre toi à ce sujet. Enfin … Voilà, tu es maintenant au courant. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Désolé, Lania. Ce n'est pas très joyeux mais bon, ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'y aller, je te préviens. »

« Et moi de t'accompagner. Tu les rappelles une nouvelle fois ? Du moins, cette fois-ci, tu appelles pour prévenir qu'on va sur le terrain nous aussi ? »

_Ouf … Elle n'a pas fait de cinéma comme quoi c'est trop dangereux ou autre. Je suis aussi un peu déçu qu'elle ne se préoccupe pas plus que ça de ma santé. Je crois que je suis en train de faiblir psychologiquement. Ne plus être son centre d'intérêt m'attriste un peu. Je passe un coup de fil, des hommes viendront nous chercher dans quelques heures._

_J'ai donc le temps de me préparer normalement. Je demande à Lania de faire de même mais au final, qu'est-ce que nous avons à préparer ? A part mes balles dans mon pistolet, voir si mes deux pokémons vont bien … et je suis prêt. Oh … Prêt mais anxieux en même temps. Je ne suis pas sûr de la démarche à suivre. Si je revois Séphyria, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Si je revois Emairon aussi ?_

_Ces deux pokémons ressemblant parfaitement à des humains … Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas ! JE NE SAIS PAS ! Ca m'enrage intérieurement de ne rien savoir ! Je ne suis plus un policier ou quoi ? A la base, je suis là en quête d'informations ! Rien d'autre ! Et là … Je n'ai rien … Rien du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends réellement._

« Ric ? Tu ne parles plus depuis que nous sommes montés dans l'avion. »

_Cela fait maintenant quelques heures et je suis bel et bien dans l'hélicoptère, assis à côté de Lania. Elle a remarqué mon air préoccupé. Je ne peux pas lui mentir car ce n'est plus possible. Je peux donc juste faire autre chose …_

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te concerne, Lania. Je suis désolé mais je préfère ruminer mes pensées tout seul si ça ne te dérange pas plus. »

« Comme tu veux … Je ne vais pas te forcer à te confier à moi. »

_Tant mieux, c'est une bonne chose. Je pense à Séphyria. C'est bête mais je pense à elle. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir lui parler au calme … comme je peux le faire si souvent avec Lania. Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est une ennemie._

_C'est une ennemie … Une ennemie. Je me focalise sur cette idée. Nous ne sommes pas alliés ou autres. Peut-être que sa rune voulait me tuer ? Peut-être que sa rune lui permet de m'avoir sous son contrôle ? Et si sa rune se retirait, est-ce que le poison reviendrait en moi ? Il faut que j'envisage le pire. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à cette femme. Pas du tout. L'hélicoptère atterrit finalement, au beau milieu d'une zone déboisée pour permettre aux nouvelles troupes d'arriver. Il est temps d'en finir._


	23. Chapitre 23 : De simples poupées

**Chapitre 23 : De simples poupées**

« Alors ? Quelle est la situation ? »

« Plutôt préoccupante si vous voulez tout savoir. On n'arrive à pénétrer à l'intérieur mais rien n'y fait malheureusement. On ne peut pas vraiment avancer à cause de tous les soldats de la FAPC à l'intérieur. Nous tentons de les prendre à revers et par divers endroits mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose malheureusement. »

_Hum. C'est préoccupant oui. Les soldats de la Calambie risquent de perdre beaucoup d'hommes si cela continue. Mais tous sont prêts à mourir s'il le faut. Même si j'aimerai bien que ça ne soit pas le cas. Je ne suis pas adepte des sacrifices. Je regarde Lania, essayant de voir si elle a une idée ou non. D'après ce que je crois lire sur son visage, ça semble être le cas. D'ailleurs, elle s'adresse à moi mentalement._

« Ric … Il est temps que je révèle mes pouvoirs. Même si … Je sens qu'ils vont être dégoûtés, c'est mieux … et ça nous permettra d'avancer. »

« Je me fiche de ceux qui te jugent. Fais-le donc, Lania. Tu as mon « autorisation ». » _répond-je par la pensée alors qu'elle me fait un petit sourire._

_Le combat change rapidement de scène. Maintenant qu'elle se révèle à tous et à toutes, Lania fait tout simplement le ménage. Avec facilité, elle repousse les ennemis grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques. Qu'est-ce que cela serait si … elle était « libérée » comme elle me le demandait depuis si souvent. Enfin … Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas._

« Mais … C'est une pokémon ? Comment est-ce que … »

« Je suis avec vous. Ne soyez donc pas effrayés par ce que je fais. Je viens vous épauler. »

_Elle tente de les calmer avant même qu'ils ne prennent la parole. Elle a une certaine beauté indéniable. Il faut dire que les Gardevoirs à la base sont des créatures humanoïdes assez tendres et très amicales. C'est peut-être pour ça que les soldats ne sont pas effrayés._

« Je vais vous ouvrir une voie. A partir de là, vous pourrez pénétrer. »

« Mais si cet homme Joliflor nous attaque, qu'est-ce que … »

_Elle ne répond pas, faisant flamber son poing pour leur montrer ce qui se passera si cet homme venait se présenter à eux. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit consumé par les flammes de la Gardevoir. Moi ? Je la regarde toujours avec amusement, gardant mon pistolet en main. Il est temps d'y aller. Ou plutôt … de rester un peu en retrait pour continuer d'observer la situation. Je ne peux pas faire de bêtises._

« Pendant ce temps, je vais vérifier les informations obtenues. »

_Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop se précipiter. Je risquerai de le regretter si je fais une telle chose. Je suis sûr … que tout va bien se passer mais bon … J'en suis sûr, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi fébrile ? Pourquoi ? Peut-être à cause de Lania ? Du fait qu'elle n'est plus tout le temps à mes côtés ? Malgré les apparences ?_

_Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais vraiment pas … POURQUOI je suis aussi perdu depuis ces derniers jours ? POURQUOI ? HEIN ? POURQUOI ? Je laisse Lania toute seule ou plutôt en compagnie des soldats alors qu'ils lui posent des questions._

_Je préfère ne pas y réfléchir … Je préfère laisser passer les évènements … et les heures. Pendant qu'elle épaule les soldats, moi-même, je reste là, à observer tout ce qui se passe avec les lieutenants. Comme je suis quelqu'un « d'important » selon l'armée calambienne, j'ai le droit de rester pendant les réunions._

_Des réunions plus compliquées que je ne pourrai le croire. Je regarde les lieutenants et autres gradés qui parlent entre eux. Le temps passe et je ne dis pas un traitre mot. Je suis là, attendant que tout se termine._

_Lania revient quelques heures plus tard et je lui demande comment ça s'est passé. Elle me signale que normalement, dès demain, l'armée pourra pénétrer dans les dernières bases de la FAPC mais en même temps, elle a cru apercevoir des véhicules volants dans le ciel. Ce n'est pas rassurant, loin de là mais bon … Je ne peux rien y faire malheureusement._

_La nuit passe tranquillement. Pourtant, Lania ne vient pas me rejoindre dans l'une des tentes. Il semblerait qu'elle soit devenu une certaine coqueluche et cela en aussi peu de temps. Je m'endors, évitant de réfléchir au fait que je me sens abandonné. Et le lendemain matin … J'ai la surprise de voir qu'elle est déjà debout, parlant avec les différents soldats._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » 

_Je me pose cette question à voix haute alors que je cherche une explication raisonnable. Une explication qui me permettrait de savoir ce que je fais actuellement. Mais rien de rien. Rien n'arrive dans ma tête et me permettrait alors de savoir tout ça. Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? Je regarde Lania qui semble rire … Ah … Je l'ai peut-être retenue pendant des mois … pour rien ?_

_Car oui, elle est plus qu'acceptée. Je me faisais … du souci pour rien. Je suis bête. Vraiment bête. Je ferai mieux de me concentrer sur l'objectif principal : rayer la FAPC de la Calambie. Je m'en vais de mon côté, demandant à participer aux opérations. On me signale qu'avec ce qui s'est passé hier, l'assaut sera lancé très bientôt.  
><em>

_J'ai juste à attendre quelques minutes. Je jette brièvement quelques regards à Lania, celle-ci me saluant d'un geste de la main avant de recommencer à parler avec les soldats de Calambie. Peut-être que … je suis le seul réellement à être « dégoûté » qu'elle soit à moitié humaine ? Ou alors, ils cachent leurs dégoûts ?_

_J'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit. J'ai besoin de souffler ! J'en ai vraiment besoin ! Il faut que je m'éloigne de tout ça ! Les opérations vont commencer ! J'en ferai partie ! Je serai de la partie pour aujourd'hui ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Je dois me rassurer. Je suis complètement déboussolé. Lania s'approche de moi sans même que je ne le remarque._

« Ric ? C'est l'heure. Je reste à tes côtés. »

« Tu n'y es pas obligé, tu le sais hein ? Je préfère que tu sécurises les soldats. »

_Elle ne comprend pas mes paroles et je lui demande de ne pas lire dans mes pensées. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je ne lui en veux pas. Bref … Qu'elle est à moitié responsable de mon état émotionnel. Elle me répond :_

« Je viens avec toi, Ric. Même si je n'y suis pas obligée. »

_J'aimerai bien sourire mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit possible. Finalement, tout commence et je me mets à ses côtés comme elle le voulait. Le bunker de la base, du moins, sa « face visible » est celle d'un dôme de métal recouvert par la verdure._

_Des corps s'amoncèlent un peu partout sans que j'y jette un coup d'œil. Le premier assaut est lancé, puis le second et enfin le troisième, celui dans lequel nous nous trouvons, Lania et moi. Nous pénétrons de force dans la base avec les soldats de l'armée de Calambie._

_C'est vrai … Ca semble être un véritable labyrinthe mais aussi un village souterrain. Ils sont ordonnés, très ordonnés. Nous pénétrons dans des chambres, des cuisines, des cantines, il y a de tout ici. Même des endroits pour faire pousser des légumes grâce à des lampes attachées au plafond. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Pendant que nous visitons ce potager souterrain, je regarde Lania et les soldats. Nous devons faire attention._

« Aucune trace d'Anaïs, n'est-ce pas ? » _demande-je à un soldat alors qu'il hoche la tête positivement. Rien de rien malheureusement._

« Peut-être que ce n'est-ce pas cette personne que tu recherches réellement ? »

_Hein ? Les soldats comme moi et Lania nous retournons alors que plusieurs hommes et femmes habillés d'haillons de différentes couleurs. Mais ce n'est pas eux que je regarde … C'est plutôt l'homme d'âge mûr qui se trouve derrière eux._

« Surpris, Ric ? » _reprend le vieil homme alors que je commence à l'identifier. Il porte un chapeau borsalino mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me dire qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais. Cette moustache et ... AH ! Il retire son chapeau, montrant son crâne dégarni. Aussitôt, je m'écrie :_

« Loïc Stein ? Qu'est-ce que tu vous … »

« La prochaine fois, Ric. Si tu veux réellement tuer quelqu'un, je te conseille de viser dans la tête. D'ailleurs, tu as visé un peu n'importe comment … Mais au moins, toutes les balles se sont logées dans le gilet que je portais. »

_Loïc est vivant … Il est vraiment vivant. Mais … Mais cette fois-ci, il ne cache plus son appartenance à la Triafa._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Amères retrouvailles

**Chapitre 24 : Amères retrouvailles**

« Comment … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne devrai même pas te vouvoyer. »

« Oh … Ce que je fais ici ? Et bien … Il semblerait que tu poses de nombreux problèmes à la FAPC et indirectement à la Triafa. »

_Il parle avec neutralité ou presque. Je sens une pointe d'amusement dans la surprise que j'ai à le voir en face de moi. Lania est à côté, un peu inquiète tandis que les soldats restent immobiles, mettant en joue les personnes devant eux._

« Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas venu seul. Je te présente donc notre avancée dans le domaine de la création de poké-humains. De véritables marionnettes ! On leur donne un ordre, elles obéissent. Démonstration ? Salamèche, fais donc une flammèche. »

_Un homme aux cheveux couleur carotte et à la queue au bout enflammée ouvre la bouche, crachant une petite flamme devant lui. Les soldats semblent impressionnés, reculant un peu alors que Loïc éclate de rire. Il s'attendait à une telle réaction._

« De véritables poupées incapables de réflexion. Un peu comme si tu faisais un combat de pokémons mais avec des êtres humains. »

« Je vois que le temps ne t'a pas amélioré … mais je vais corriger mes erreurs ! »

_Je pointe déjà mon arme vers lui mais Lania m'en empêche. Si je fais ça, tout le monde va m'attaquer et là … elle-même ne pourra pas me protéger. Je ferai mieux de me calmer et …_

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Tu sembles avoir la mémoire très courte, n'est-ce pas, Ric ? Je viens de te l'annoncer. Je suis venu stopper tes idioties. Néanmoins, tu sembles ne pas vouloir te laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais donc devoir employer la manière forte. Tu devrais remercier ta mère pour ce merveilleux projet qui est à côté de toi ! »

_Ma mère ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Il parle bien de ma mère là ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ? Brièvement, je remarque une ombre aux cheveux bleus derrière Loïc. Séphyria est là ? Et Emairon ? Je ne sais pas … Mais c'est à peine s'ils se présentent avec les autres._

« Tu me sembles plutôt évasif … et peu conscient de la situation, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne sembles pas prendre au sérieux mes paroles. Peut-être même que tu sembles plus calme et réfléchi. Auparavant, mes propos t'auraient mis dans une colère noire … comme la dernière fois. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ma colère. Je veux juste que tu meures. »

_Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas Loïc que je regarde mais Séphyria. La femme aux cheveux bleus est assez loin par rapport à Loïc et elle est bien accompagnée d'Emairon. S'ils attaquent tous, nous sommes foutus. Pourquoi ? Car il n'y a que Lania comme pokémon de notre côté. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois jusqu'à ce que j'entende plusieurs pokéballs qui s'ouvrent. Ah oui ! Même s'ils ne sont pas humains, il y a quand même des pokémons « basiques » plutôt puissants ! Mais au moins, les soldats sont au courant que la situation va dégénérer d'un moment à un autre._

_Comment faire … Les paroles de Loïc me perturbent. Comment est-ce que l'on peut faire ? Je regarde maintenant Lania, cherchant à … Je dois rester calme. En regardant Séphyria, ça va quand même plus facilement. Finalement, Loïc remarque mon regard, tournant sur lui-même pour voir l'Altaria. Il lui dit :_

« Vous voilà donc … tous les deux. Visiblement, vous n'êtes pas capable de faire un travail un tant soit peu respectable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis désolé, messire Loïc. » _murmure Emairon faiblement, la tête baissée. Il ne semble pas aussi … droit qu'avant. Il me donne même l'impression d'être plus que petit « physiquement ». Séphyria aussi, elle … Elle me semble moins imposante qu'auparavant. Même si elle ne répond pas et qu'elle reste fière, je la vois qui tremble très légèrement._

« Quant à toi, Séphyria. On m'a appris ce que tu as commis comme acte dernièrement. Il semblerait que tu commettes de plus en plus de bêtises, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, seulement des principes. »

« Des principes qui font qu'un ennemi récurent de la Triafa a survécu … alors que ça ne devrait pas être le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Sais-tu ce qui t'attends ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement. » _souffle-t-elle en détournant la tête, serrant les dents._

« Nous avons déjà préparé une liste de personnes potentielles. »

_Une liste de personnes potentielles ? Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois à la suite, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là. Pourtant, comme si j'étais transparent, il reprend :_

« Tu seras obligée d'en choisir une contrairement aux autres fois. Tes trop nombreuses erreurs ont coûté beaucoup à la Triafa. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _demande-je alors que Loïc repose enfin son regard sur moi._

« Hum ? En quoi cela te concerne. Normalement, tu as déjà Lania Lezuna avec toi, non ? Depuis le temps, tu as l'as surement inséminée, non ? Ou alors, tu as finalement commencé à t'en rappeler ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça à Lania et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Visiblement, l'âge n'améliore pas ton langage, Loïc. »

« Et je vois aussi que tu as toujours des répliques acerbes. Tant mieux … Cela n'en sera que plus distrayant. Séphyria, Emairon, partez d'ici, un hélicoptère vous attends. »

_Les deux pokémons humanisés ne lui répondent pas, Emairon hochant la tête alors que Séphyria pose le regard sur moi. Nous nous regardons fixement tous les deux. Elle a quand même des yeux saphir vraiment magnifiques. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux à mon tour, la fixant longuement. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire tous les deux. Elle s'en va elle aussi._

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous allons pouvoir enfin parler … et nous battre, n'est-ce pas, Ric ? Je suis sûr que tu en meures d'envie. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais mort d'envie de vouloir ta mort. Elle va arriver bien assez tôt, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire et … »

« Quand même … Quel dommage que tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant, non ? Est-ce que tu rappelles à quel âge tu es venu vivre chez moi, Ric ? »

« Cela devait être aux environs de cinq ans, je crois … Lorsque mon père est mort ou peu de temps après, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

_Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il manigance mais je sais déjà à moitié que ça ne va pas me plaire. Je n'aime pas quand on commence ainsi. Souvent, ça risque de poser un gros problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il … prépare ? Qu'est-ce qu'il … Et ce sourire. Je commence à respirer bruyamment, mon cœur battant la chamade._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ta mère faisait comme métier ? Est-ce que tu le sais exactement ? »

« Je crois avoir déjà posé souvent la question mais … Non … Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je sais juste que mon père est mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Mais non, à part qu'elle est morte à ma naissance, je ne crois pas m'être renseigné sur ce qu'elle faisait. »

« Chose tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal puisque toute trace a été effacée à son sujet. »

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Si tu ne comprends pas correctement mes propos, je vais donc être plus clair : ta chère mère, paix à son âme, était quelqu'un d'assez important dans la Triafa. Ta mère était réellement un génie. Ce n'est pas peu de choses que de dire ça. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est grâce à elle que cette chose se trouve à tes côtés. »

_Cette … chose ? Je le vois poser ses yeux sur Lania. Comment est-ce qu'il ose l'appeler ainsi ? MAIS SURTOUT … Ma mère … a créé Lania ? Loïc est en train de sourire, il sait parfaitement l'effet qu'il vient de produire sur moi après ses paroles._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Vérité ou mensonge

**Chapitre 25 : Vérité ou mensonge**

« Ma mère … a créé Lania ? »

« Oh … Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Indirectement, elle est responsable de la création de Lania mais peut-être qu'il est temps de t'expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé depuis le début ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais exactement de ton père ? Un formidable policier, toujours prêt à servir son pays et toutes ces choses, n'est-ce pas ? »

_C'est exact mais je ne réponds pas à Loïc. Je suis déjà un peu sous le choc. Que je le veuille ou non, ma mère est responsable à moitié de l'état de Lania. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois penser mais je tente de garder mon calme. Ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter, rien du tout hein ? C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'attends qu'il continue sa tirade, il vaut mieux._

« Et moi ? Toujours à ses côtés. Tu sais que notre amitié existe depuis des décennies ? Nous étions à peine des enfants que nous étions déjà ensembles. »

_Je dois contrôler ma rage. Qu'il parle ainsi de lui et de mon père … après ce qu'il a fait ! Après ce qu'il a fait ! Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer ! PAS DU TOUT ! Mais il va m'en apprendre plus sur ma mère … et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir l'écouter. Derrière moi, les soldats semblent aussi intéressés. En face ? Les pokémon à moitié humanisés ne bougent pas, attendant les ordres de Loïc._

« Ta mère ? Ah … Ta mère … Il faut vraiment avouer que c'était une sacrée femme. Moi, j'étais déjà mariée à une amie d'enfance que je connaissais depuis des années mais elle … Il faut dire que ton père est tombé sous son charme dès le premier coup d'œil. Nous étions en mission pour infiltrer la Triafa mais il a fallu que ton père et moi, nous prenions un peu de grade pour pouvoir obtenir le plus d'informations au sujet de cette organisation. En même temps, la rencontre avec ta mère s'est faite totalement par hasard. Tu te doutes bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se sont percutés dans l'un des couloirs de la Triafa alors que ta mère était venue pour une affaire importante, très importante à cause des dossiers. La théorie des coups de foudre existe bel et bien, je peux te l'annoncer ! »

_Maman et papa … se sont rencontrés dans la Triafa ? Je suis né … Enfin … J'ai … Une relation avec la Triafa ? Je … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je n'étais jamais au courant ! Et là … Je dois avoir l'air stupide, plus que stupide même._

« Ta mère était vraiment exceptionnelle. Une perle dans tout ce qui se rapporte au monde de la science pokémon mais aussi dans la génétique. Mais ce n'est pas tout. En plus d'être intelligente, elle était douce et gentille. Tu peux le dire ainsi : ta mère était une perle rare. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais connue … » _marmonne-je alors que Loïc fait un grand sourire._

« Dommage que tu sois responsable de sa mort, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ne pouvais rien y faire de toute façon. Elle était … destinée à cela. Mais en même temps, il faudrait aussi te remercier. C'est bien grâce à toi que la Triafa a pu avancer dans ce domaine. »

_Grâce à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je ne comprends pas. Pas du tout ! Il ne va quand même pas me dire que je suis le fruit d'une expérience ou autre hein ? Je suis tout simplement un humain ! Un être humain ! Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !_

« Tu te demandes comment tu as pu aider, n'est-ce pas ? Disons qu'après plusieurs années dans la Triafa, alors que ton père et moi étions infiltrés depuis tout ce temps, il a fallu qu'une heureuse nouvelle se fasse voir. Après tout ce temps, ta mère est finalement tombée enceinte et ce fut comme un déclic chez elle ! »

« Un déclic ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Depuis des années, ta mère était bloquée sur cette idée de donner une forme humaine aux pokémons. Il faut savoir que ta mère était un peu « spéciale » en un sens. Elle envisageait une meilleure compréhension des humains envers les pokémons. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était dans la Triafa, hein ?! »

« Hum ? Tu sais … Quand tu as des moyens aussi importants que la Triafa, des fois, ta déontologie fait juste faux bond et elle a envisagé ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Si elle voulait réussir et surtout pouvoir commencer ses recherches, elle devait rejoindre la Triafa. »

« Mais où est-ce que … je suis venu l'aider ? »

« Disons que le fait qu'elle soit enceinte lui a donné un petit coup de boost mais surtout de réflexion. Lorsque l'on a son propre corps pour se renseigner sur l'ovulation et toutes ces choses, on n'avance beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croit. Du moins, c'est ainsi que ta mère voyait les choses. Vraiment … Elle était formidable. Alors que pendant plusieurs années, elle n'avait pas avancé ou à peine, là, en quelques mois, elle avait réussi à créer enfin ce que la Triafa attendait d'elle : des pokémons humanisés. Mais complètement ! Attention, il y a une nuance, Ric. Je pense que tu as pu le remarquer : Lania est différente de Séphyria. »

« Séphyria ressemble vraiment à une humaine … Oui. Mais Lania est à mi-chemin. »

« Car voilà ! Séphyria et Emairon sont deux des quatre créations de ta mère ! Nés six mois avant toi, alors que tu étais depuis trois mois dans le ventre de ta mère, ils ont été une véritable réussite. Quatre embryons contenant l'ADN de différents pokémons mais aussi d'humain. Quelle belle réussite, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de Séphyria ? »

« Elle est humaine comme les autres … Du moins, elle ressemble vraiment à une humaine. »

« C'est exact ! Mais voilà … Ce que ta mère a réussi … est quelque chose de magnifique. Dommage qu'elle soit morte à ta naissance. Car elle a emporté toutes ses connaissances avec elle dans la tombe. Tu vois maintenant le résultat, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il désigne Lania du regard et l'observe avec condescendance. Je ne supporte pas ce regard ! Surtout pas après ce qu'il vient de dire ! Comment est-ce qu'il se permet de penser ainsi de Lania hein ? COMMENT ? Je l'en empêcherai ! Mais je ne sais pas comment !_

« Tout ce que nous avons créé a été voué à l'échec ou presque. Néanmoins, nous sommes en train de progresser. Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère a fait exactement pour accomplir une telle prouesse mais tu devrais en être fier. »

« J'ai toujours été fier de mes parents. Je ne crois pas qu'Alphonse puisse dire de même de son père. » _dis-je, faisant mouche alors que Loïc fronçait les sourcils._

« Il y a des choses qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais savoir. Néanmoins, maintenant que je t'ai tout raconté, tu vas pouvoir discuter avec tes parents. »

_Discuter avec mes parents ? Il me faut peu de temps avant de comprendre où il veut en venir. Je me mets aussitôt en garde, du moins, le mieux que je peux avec mon pistolet mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pas du tout même._

« C'EST DONC LUI LE RESPONSABLE ! »

_Un mur vole en éclats au même moment où une voix féminine se fait entendre. Séphyria a utilisé toute sa force et sa rage pour exploser le mur alors qu'elle apparaît, ses yeux saphir envahis par la haine. C'est moi qu'elle vise._

« C'EST TOI ! C'est toi ! C'est à cause de ta mère que tout ça s'est produit ! »

« Oh … Visiblement, Séphyria écoutait aux portes. Une très mauvaise manie. Je suis sûr qu'Emairon a fait de même. Sur ce … Je vais devoir me retirer. »

« ATTENDS UN PEU ! » _hurle-je avant de me mettre à courir vers Loïc. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'échapper maintenant. Je ne peux …_

_Je me retrouve projeté au sol, Séphyria ayant utilisé ses pouvoirs liés au vent pour me forcer à rester fixé au sol. Je … Je crois que c'est mal barré pour moi. Elle serre les dents avant de dire avec colère :_

« Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ta petite personne ! Espèce de sale … »

« Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que ma mère a fait ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle a fait ça car elle pensait que c'était une bonne chose ! »

« NE CHERCHE PAS D'EXCUSES ! Si je ne peux pas me venger de la mère, je vais le faire sur le fils ! EMAIRON ! Occupe-toi de Lania pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'aider ! »

_Ça commence à sentir le roussi. Séphyria a un pied posé sur mon ventre alors que Lania se téléporte à sa hauteur. Néanmoins, la Gardevoir est projetée en arrière, Emairon se présentant à elle. J'entends le rire de Loïc, celui-ci disant :_

« Occupez-vous donc de ces soldats. Qu'ils disparaissent tous. »

_Il vient de donner l'ordre à ces pokémons à moitié humains de nous attaquer ? Et Séphyria me bloque au sol, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ?_


	26. Chapitre 26 : La calme avant tout

**Chapitre 26 : La calmer avant tout**

« Je m'occupe de toi ! Je vais m'occuper de toi, te saigner à blanc, te tuer ! »

_Elle semble vraiment dévastée par cette nouvelle. Est-ce qu'elle n'était vraiment pas au courant auparavant ? Je me le demande … mais ça m'a l'air bien sérieux. Elle peut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour me tuer. Je tiens toujours mon arme en main mais je ne compte pas l'utiliser en lui tirant dessus. Je ne peux pas._

« Alors, je n'ai pas d'autres solutions ! TIENS ! »

_Je lui donne un coup de crosse dans le crâne, la renvoyant sur le côté alors que je m'en veux déjà. Séphyria n'est pas une ennemie ! Ce n'est pas une ennemie ! Je dois le noter comme ça ! Mais c'est bien plus dur qu'on ne le croit ! Bien plus dur … Elle n'est pas une ennemie. Je me relève mais me retrouve projeté au sol une nouvelle fois, Séphyria vient de me faucher les pieds sans même que je puisse réagir._

_Une boule de feu passe au-dessus de ma tête alors que Séphyria et moi commençons à rouler au beau milieu des combats. J'entends des tirs de toutes parts. C'est vraiment la guerre hein ? Et nous sommes dans ce jardin où ils font pousser leurs fruits et légumes._

_En fait, je vois qu'elle me traîne un peu loin des conflits. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'occuper de Lania car Séphyria ne compte pas me lâcher une seule fois. Ça veut dire … que je suis capable de me battre correctement et sans craindre une balle perdue ? AH !_

« Tu vas le payer ! Tu vas payer pour ce que ta mère m'a fait ! Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandée ! Je ne lui ai pas demandée de me créer ! »

« Et tu crois que je peux y faire quelque chose, Séphyria, hein ? Ne cherche pas d'excuse à ce que tu es ! Tu ne pourras jamais changer ! »

« C'est bien toi qui disait que j'étais une abomination, non ? REGARDE DES MAINS DE QUI ?! Qui m'a donné ce corps abominable hein ? »

_Je reste muet alors que son poing droit me frappe en plein dans le nez. Je gémis de douleur alors que je sens que mon nez est cassé. Quelle force ! Ca se voit que ce n'est pas une femme normale ! Je place mon pied sur le ventre, la projetant en arrière avant de me relever. Je dois me préparer … Je dois me préparer … Je dois me préparer à me battre ! Elle se relève à son tour et se met en position de combat._

« Même si je hais ta famille et ta personne, je ne me salirai pas les mains en te tuant avec mes pouvoirs ! Je continuerai de te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu ne respires plus ! »

« Et personnellement, je vais envisager la possibilité de ne pas te faire trop mal et d'essayer de te calmer … Ca me semble relativement important pour le moment. »

_Relativement important ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle semble surprise par mes propos mais bon … Ce n'est pas pour ça que je dis ça. Je veux surtout espérer pouvoir la calmer et ensuite, j'aimerai bien discuter avec elle. Je pense qu'avec Emairon aussi si c'est possible. J'aimerai savoir quelques petites choses qui me semblent importantes._

« Est-ce que tu es prête, Séphyria ? »

« Tu demandes à ton adversaire si elle se prépare à te mettre une raclée ? Pauvre fou ! Tu n'as vraiment peur de personne ? Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est la peur. »

« Ce n'est pas totalement vrai, Séphyria. J'ai peur … mais pas de toi. »

_Je crois que c'est le genre de propos dont il aurait mieux fallut que je m'abstienne de dire. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Loin de là … Maintenant, elle fonce vers toi, ayant fait apparaître ses ailes dans son dos pour se donner plus d'élan. Je croyais qu'on n'utilisait pas les pouvoirs de pokémon ? Elle vient de me mentir !_

_Sa tête vient me percuter avec force, me projetant contre le mur. En fait, non … Elle continue son chemin avec moi, me plaquant contre le mur, ses bras croisés au niveau de mon torse pour m'empêcher de me mouvoir. Je commence à toussoter alors qu'elle est à quelques centimètres de moi._

« Je ne peux … Je ne peux plus bouger. »

« Tu ne t'ai pas dit que c'était le but voulu, Ric ? Je vais te briser, morceau par morceau. Je vais prendre mon temps pour te faire souffrir … comme j'ai souffert pendant toutes ces années. Je vais te … »

« Souffert ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Si tu es née … il y a vingt-cinq ans … Ca fait vingt-cinq ans que tu es dans la Triafa, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et alors ? En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne, Ric ? » _me dit-elle alors que je sens que la force dans ses bras est moins imposante. En fait, je peux même respirer un peu mieux._

« Est-ce que tu as … Enfin, tu sais, quand je vois Lania physiquement et ensuite toi … Est-ce que tu as subi des maltraitances ? »

« Mais en quoi est-ce que cela te concerne ? JE N'AI PAS A T'EN PARLER ! Toi et ta mère, vous êtes les seuls responsables ! »

_Ça ne me permet pas de la calmer. Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que … Elle semble enragée mais en même temps, je la sens un peu désemparée et confuse. Elle a quelques problèmes, ça se voit._

« Est-ce que tu t'es sentie obligée de me mettre la faute de ma mère sur le dos ? Est-ce que tu crois que ça va soulager ta conscience, Séphyria ? Moi-même, je n'ai jamais connue ma mère. Toi, tu as eu de la chance, tu l'as peut-être vue pendant quelques mois. Même si tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé à cet époque, toi, tu as surement pu la voir ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je n'ai pas de famille ! Je ne suis qu'une création ! Une chose abominable ! Tu avais un père non ? »

« Je … Je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment, je dois t'avouer. Avant mes cinq ans, je ne me souviens de rien, rien du tout même. »

_Elle s'arrête définitivement de me frapper, me reposant au sol. Elle semble un peu surprise. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Les pertes de mémoire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était impossible. Pourtant, elle murmure faiblement :_

« Emairon et moi … Nous nous rappelons de rien avant nos six ans … De rien du tout. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Les autres pokémons … crées par ta mère ne s'en rappellent pas. Nous n'avons aucun souvenir. »

« C'est vraiment bizarre … Vraiment très bizarre même. »

« Assez, j'en ai assez ! Je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel on s'amuse avant de le jeter ! »

_Elle me donne une claque rageuse, me faisant pencher la tête sur le côté. Le nez déjà en sang alors que je ne le sens plus, cette claque ne me fait aucun effet. Loïc n'est plus là depuis longtemps et je tente de regarder brièvement la situation. Grâce à l'aide des pokémons, les soldats n'ont aucun mal à battre leurs adversaires à moitié humanisés. Lania ne combat toujours pas sérieusement Emairon, celui-ci semblant faire de même. Séphyria ? Je repose mes yeux sur elle pour voir ce qu'elle va dire._

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il y ait un problème quand je te combats ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ne pas réussir à te tuer ! J'en ai assez ! Cette vengeance attendra ! Mais la prochaine fois … La prochaine fois, je t'éliminerai définitivement ! »

« Attends un peu, Séphyria ! Nous pouvons discuter tous … »

_Ses ailes déjà présentes, je l'entends pousser un cri puissant, quasi-divin avant de foncer à travers un mur. Elle vient de détruire un mur comme si de rien n'était … Mais elle revient ensuite, semblant s'être trompée de chemin. Sans hésitation, elle rasa toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient en face d'elle, que ça soit soldats de l'armée de Calambie ou alors des pokémons humanisés. Le combat s'est terminé de mon côté._

« Je ferai mieux de me retirer maintenant. »

« NON ! On n'a pas fini ! » _déclare Lania d'une voix un peu plaintive alors qu'Emairon se téléporte à son tour. La Gardevoir se téléporte à côté de moi, touchant mon nez en me demandant si ça fait mal. BIEN SUR QUE OUI ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment … On doit en profiter pour retrouver Anaïs et l'arrêter ! Pendant que les soldats se battent avec les pokémons humanisés, je demande à Lania de nous téléporter de l'autre côté de la bataille._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Guerrière

**Chapitre 27 : Guerrière**

« Ric ? Ton nez … Je n'ai pas de mouchoir pour toi. »

« Ça ne fait rien. Je vais utiliser ma veste pour me nettoyer. Elle n'y a pas été de main morte. » _dis-je en marmonnant. Mon nez ne saigne plus ou alors qu'à moitié et je dois aller à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Mais je ne pense pas que ça serve à quelque chose. Mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers Séphyria. Elle aussi n'a pas la mémoire d'avant ses cinq ou six ans ? Emairon aussi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Je bouge mes lèvres et mon nez, ruminant comme une Ecremeuh. Ça fait mal, terriblement mal mais mes pensées sont ailleurs. J'ai besoin de mettre quelque chose au clair mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tout d'abord, il faut que je trouve cet Anaïs. Maintenant, avec Lania, nous avançons dans les couloirs parcourus par les nombreux corps des soldats, qu'ils soient de la Calambie ou tout simplement de la FAPC._

« ATTENTION ! » _crie soudainement Lania, nous téléportant dans le dos de deux soldats de la FAPC. Sans ménagement, elle enflamma les corps avec ses poings, les deux hommes hurlant. Pourtant, elle n'en termine pas là. Deux coups de pied et voilà qu'elle les envoie en avant. Comme ça, aucun risque que je sois brûlé et elle aussi._

« C'était quand même une méthode un peu violente, tu sais ? »

_Je dis cela mais elle hausse les épaules. On ne peut pas perdre plus de temps, me rétorque-t-elle avant de me prendre la main. Je souffre plus qu'elle ne le croit mais qu'importe. Nous continuons de visiter les divers endroits mais c'est bien grâce à Lania qu'on met enfin la main sur Anaïs et ses deux compagnons._

« Où est-ce que vous comptiez tous les trois ? »

Je _demande cela sur un ton légèrement ironique tout en fronçant les sourcils pour montrer que je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter. La femme en face de moi est accompagnée de ses deux pokémons humanisés. Si je ne me trompe pas, y a un Joliflor et le fameux Haydaim de la dernière fois. Hum … Je ne sais pas … Ca me parait trop facile._

« Ric Auré, n'est-ce pas ? La Triafa m'a prévenu … Je devais me méfier de toi. Je pensais qu'avec Malakan, tu serais mort mais il a fallu que cette sale garce d'Altaria s'en mêle ! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, je vais me débarrasser de toi et ensuite t'éliminer définitivement. Je ramènerai ton cadavre à la Triafa. Il en est de même pour la Gardevoir qui t'accompagne De toute façon, vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'est pas réellement « développée », n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu parles que je m'accouple avec elle, désolé mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Si tu aimes donner ton corps à différents hommes, libre à toi. Les fantaisies sexuelles d'une cheffe d'une organisation faisant partie de la Triafa, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de ton corps, moi, du mien. »

« Tu l'ouvres un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui va mourir. » _finit elle de déclarer avant de sortir deux couteaux. Elle veut vraiment se battre contre moi avec ça ? Je ne suis pas adepte du corps à corps mais je sens que mon pistolet ne va pas m'être très utile._

_Cette femme avec ses cheveux noirs. Elle doit avoir une quarantaine d'années mais avec toutes ces retouches, elle donne l'impression d'en faire moins. Et moi ? Je suis sensé faire quoi ? Me battre avec ce pistolet ?_

« Ca ne serait pas du jeu si tu étais la seule à te battre au corps à corps. Tu me permets ? »

_Lania vient de prendre la parole, utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques avant de sortir deux autres couteaux des poches d'Anaïs. Celle-ci pousse un petit cri de surprise alors que les couteaux arrivent jusqu'à moi. Je les prends en main, regardant Lania._

« Je suis sensé en faire quoi ? Je ne sais pas me battre avec ça. »

« Ric … Je ne pourrai pas toujours être derrière toi pour te protéger, tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement … Tu gères les deux pokémons, je retiens Anaïs, d'accord ? »

_Nous sommes d'accord vu qu'elle hoche la tête pour me répondre par l'affirmatif. Tant mieux. Si je peux dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis peu rassuré … vraiment peu. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois et à force, je commence à m'y habituer. J'observe la salle autour de moi. Hum … Ca ressemble à une salle d'entraînement pour des combats pokémons. Du vide … Rien que du vide, sauf le sol et les murs bien entendu. Il y a quelques gradins et surtout des traits dessinés sur le sol pour délimiter les terrains._

_Lania utilise ses pouvoirs psychiques subitement, renvoyant au loin les deux pokémons d'Anaïs pour que je me retrouve en face d'elle. Elle ? Elle commence déjà à faire quelques mouvements qui m'inquiètent un peu. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois réagir mais je n'ai pas du tout confiance en la suite des évènements._

_Anaïs n'attend pas plus longtemps, s'élançant vers moi pour m'attaquer. Je tente de parer du mieux que je peux les premiers coups mais je vois aussi qu'elle n'est pas du tout sérieuse dans ses coups. Elle n'est pas sérieuse et ne me craint pas du tout. Je ne vais rien pouvoir faire à part me protéger malheureusement. Si je gagne, cela ne peut se faire que par la ruse._

_Une ruse diabolique … n'est-ce pas ? Je tente de me concentrer sur la situation. Parer, parer et parer ! En fait, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de parer ! Je ne peux même pas voir comment se débrouille Lania ! Ah … Ah … Vraiment … Vraiment … _

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu poser autant de problèmes ? »

« Disons que je suis tenace, très tenace. Tu auras beaucoup de mal à pouvoir me battre. » _répond-je avec dédain. Si je peux lui faire perdre contenance, je pourrai peut-être en profiter pour la tuer, non ? Du moins, je n'ai pas d'autres choix._

_Le choix … Est-ce que Séphyria avait le choix elle aussi ? Je ne crois pas le moins du monde. C'est pourquoi je dois chercher un moyen de me rappeler de ce qu'il y avait avant mes cinq ans … avant que mon père ne meure. J'ai l'impression que tout a été chamboulé … mais je ne sais pas pourquoi … Je n'y arrive pas. Quelque chose m'en empêche. _

« Nous verrons combien de temps tu vas pouvoir tenir. »

_Mes paroles ne semblent pas l'affecter le moins du monde. Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé que ça soit le cas. AIE ! Je ressens une douleur au ventre, voyant une ligne de sang. Elle m'a touché ! Elle a réussi à me toucher ! Elle dit avec amusement :_

« Tu vois ? C'est si facile de t'atteindre contrairement à ce que tu as dit. »

« Ce n'était qu'une erreur. Tu ne pourras pas répéter ce que tu viens de faire, je peux te le promettre. Tu vas encore échouer. »

_Je tente de jouer celui qui ne craint rien mais autant dire que ce n'est pas simple. Je ne lui donne pas l'impression de l'inquiéter alors que c'est mon cas. C'est dommage … vraiment dommage. Je crois que je ferai mieux de me protéger mais si elle me coupe un doigt, j'aurai bien l'air ridicule. Vraiment l'air ridicule.  
><em>

« Quelqu'un qui ne se concentre pas est voué à mourir. »

_Une seconde entaille puis une troisième et ainsi de suite. Je n'arrive plus à suivre le rythme malheureusement. Peu à peu, je recule tout en essayant de me protéger sans même y arriver. Je suis bien trop faible pour ça, beaucoup trop faible._

_Je ne suis pas un combattant et je ne le remarque que maintenant. Je devrais plutôt m'entraîner aux arts martiaux la prochaine fois, si j'arrive à m'en sortir. En apprendre un … Vite fait. Mais bon, c'est un peu tard maintenant._

« Anaïs, je viens vous aider ! »

_Malakan ? C'est la voix de l'Haydaim ! Je la reconnais ! Je me retourne alors qu'il est dans mon dos. Il est déjà prêt à me pulvériser définitivement avec ses cornes pour m'empaler._

« Assez … Cela commence réellement à m'insupporter que l'on cherche à tuer Ric. »

_Si Malakan était arrivé dans le dos de Ric, Lania venait de faire de même dans le dos de l'Haydaim et cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment en colère. Sans même réellement toucher la tête de Malakan, elle plaça ses mains sur chaque côté du crâne de l'Haydaim avant que la tête ne fasse un demi-tour sur elle-même. Malakan tomba au sol alors que Lania fixait maintenant le Joliflor. Malakan avait voulu avoir par surprise Ric ? Elle en avait fait de même avec lui. Le résultat venait de tomber._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Fuir ou mourir

**Chapitre 28 : Fuir ou mourir**

« MALAKAN ! Putain ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu as osé tuer l'un de mes objets ! »

_L'un de ces objets ? J'écarquille les yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr de bien avoir entendu. Je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a bien dit ça hein ? Elle n'a donc aucune décence ? Considérer les autres comme des objets ! Je devrais me mettre dans le même état qu'elle mais je ne le fais pas. Ses coups de couteau sont maintenant plus irréguliers mais bien plus tranchants qu'auparavant. Lania est à mes côtés, me disant :_

« Elle a perdu sa concentration. Tu penses pouvoir … t'en occuper, Ric ? Je te le demande car en vue de tes blessures sur tout le corps, je … »

« Je pense que ça peut aller, Lania. Vas-y maintenant au lieu de perdre du temps avec ma personne. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas me poser de problèmes de toute façon. »

_Même si je parle au pluriel, je cible surtout Anaïs. Je dois envisager que je risque d'être blessé encore plus que maintenant. Ce n'est donc pas une bonne chose mais en même temps, me laisse-t-on le choix ? Je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu dans toute ma vie. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai plus ma mémoire de mes cinq ans et avant ? Peut-être était-ce trop important ? Ou trop choquant ? J'espère que j'arriverai un jour à la retrouver._

_Je crois que j'ai un nouveau but maintenant en plus de coincer la Triafa : savoir quel était mon passé avant que je ne devienne le « fils adoptif » de Loïc. Même si ça ne doit pas être si important à cause de mon âge à cette époque, j'ai besoin de savoir. Terriblement besoin de savoir. Je ne dois pas avoir peur de prendre des risques._

_Un couteau se plante sur la gauche de mon ventre alors qu'Anaïs me regarde avec effroi et étonnement. Ca fait mal ! Terriblement mal mais il est temps d'en terminer ! Je dois régler cette histoire ! Je bloque son bras tenant son couteau avant de lui donner un violent coup de tête. A force de m'en prendre de la part de Séphyria, je commence à adopter ses techniques de combat. Anaïs crie de douleur et je tords son autre bras de ma main libre, la forçant à lâcher son couteau. Je me sens terriblement bien ! _

« Des fois, il ne faut pas avoir peur de prendre des coups ! »

« Lâche-moi ! C'est complètement absurde ! Tu vas abîmer mon visage ! »

_Abîmer son visage ? Elle pense à ça maintenant ? Cette femme est vraiment superficielle ! De haut en bas ! De l'intérieur et de l'extérieur ! Je lui redonne un coup de tête avant de l'accompagner d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, la projetant en arrière. J'observe la plaie au ventre. Aie, aie, aie … Heureusement, ce n'est pas l'estomac qui est touché. Tant mieux._

« MON VISAGE ! Je vais te dépecer maintenant ! »

_Elle ne semble même plus se préoccuper de Lania et de son pokémon à elle. Il faut dire que le Joliflor, bien qu'il ait maintenant développé ses pouvoirs grâce à l'acte … de coucher avec Anaïs, il semble bien trop faible par rapport à ce qu'il devrait être normalement. Mais bon, ce n'est pas dans mes préoccupations actuelles et Anaïs coure vers moi, donnant des coups de couteau dans le vide, son bras gauche pendant lamentablement vers le sol._

_J'ai moins de mal à esquiver ses coups mais aussi plus de mal à bouger à cause de ma blessure au ventre. Ainsi, ça se compense, ce qui n'est pas forcément source de bonne nouvelle. Est-ce que je dois utiliser mon pistolet ? Pourquoi pas ? Je ne devrais avoir aucune réticence à ça ! Je ne devrais même pas me gêner ! Je suis un policier dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ! Je devrais pouvoir utiliser mon arme quand je le désire !_

_Mais je ne sais pas … Je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure solution. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Je ne dois tuer qu'en cas de forte nécessité. Si je peux stopper cette femme et la faire arrêter, ça sera bien mieux. Mais bon … Ce n'est pas ainsi et …  
><em>

« AH ! Je brûle ! JE BRULE ! »

« Dès l'instant où je t'ai touché, tu fus terminé. Tu as réussi à m'échapper pendant quelques minutes mais tout a une fin malheureusement, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Lania a pris la parole après les cris de Jadan. Celui-ci est en train de se consumer, une forte odeur de chair brûlée se faisant sentir. Elle a encore utilisé ses poings enflammés pour régler le problème. Ah mais vraiment … Cette Gardevoir. Je suis de plus en plus étonné à chaque fois que je la vois. Je ne remarque même pas le couteau qui vint se loger cette fois-ci juste au-dessous du cœur avant qu'Anaïs ne se mette à s'enfuir._

« RIC ! NON ! »

_J'entends la voix de Lania alors que je m'écroule au sol. Je n'aurai pas dû … détourner mon regard d'Anaïs. J'ai été un vrai imbécile sur ce coup. Je respire bruyamment alors que Lania est en train de sangloter. Elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour extirper doucement la lame de mon corps alors que je murmure :_

« Ce n'est pas très grave. J'ai conn … J'ai connu pire que ça … »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Ric ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas depuis que je te connais ! Et avant que tu me connaisses, tu ne faisais jamais des choses aussi dangereuses ! »

« Hahaha … Surement, oui … Peut-être. Si tu veux aller chercher les soldats ? Je pense que toutes les troupes ont fini de capturer ou tuer les membres de la FAPC. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser seul, Ric ! Il en est hors de question ! »

« Arrête donc tes bêtises. Je ne vais pas mourir. Elle n'a pas visé le cœur et si je pose mes mains sur mes plaies, ça arrêtera de saigner. »

« Hors de question … Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas du tout ! Tu es déjà blessé à cause de Séphyria puis à cause d'Anaïs. Tu n'es pas un pokémon, Ric ! Pas du tout ! Ton corps ne se rétablira pas comme si de rien n'était ! »

« J'ai juste mon nez qui est cassé. Je devrai peut-être me mettre à la boxe ? » _dis-je en cherchant à rire bien que j'en ai pas la force. Je ne suis même pas capable de rire ou de sourire. Je crois que j'ai perdu tout ça depuis le début de cette histoire. Je soupire légèrement avant de baisser la tête. Je ferme les yeux et …_

« RIC ! NE T'ENDORS PAS ! NE T'ENDORS PAS ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! »

« Mais je ne vais pas mourir … Je ne vois pas de lumière ou autre, Lania. T'en fait pas. »

_Mais je ne fais rien pour la rassurer. Je commence à bailler légèrement, gardant mes yeux ouverts. Elle est morte d'inquiétude. Je tends mon bras droit pour l'inviter à se coller contre moi. Elle n'hésite qu'un court instant à cause de mes blessures avant que je referme mes yeux. Voilà … Dormir … Dormir correctement._

_Ah … Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais lorsque je me réveille, je suis en train d'être transporté. Lania marche à côté des soldats, toujours inquiète pour moi. Ah … Il y a vraiment eu pas mal de blessés et de morts. C'est vraiment triste, très triste même. Je pousse un soupir, Lania se penchant aussitôt vers moi :_

« Ric ! C'est terminé ! La FAPC a été dissoute ! Comment … Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je pense que je vais m'en sortir. Arrête de stresser pour rien, je vais pas mourir. »

« Je … Je … Je ne sais pas, je pensais que … Ric. Sincèrement, c'était … Soigne-toi vite et je serai ta propre infirmière ! »

_Elle n'a pas honte de dire ça devant les soldats ? Je la regarde avec étonnement avant de pousser un léger soupir. Bien entendu, qu'elle soit mon infirmière personnelle, ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais parfaitement que maintenant, elle ne fera plus rien du tout._

« Saleté … Ils ont tout gâché ! Ils ont tout gâché ! »

_La femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'était mise à courir, prenant des chemins qu'elle seule connaissait puisque le reste de la FAPC était morte ou capturée. Finalement, elle arrive à sortir de la base, voyant un hélicoptère qui l'attend. Celui de Loïc ! Elle monte à l'intérieur, Loïc l'attendant, accompagné d'Emairon et Séphyria. Il y a bien entendu le pilote aussi. Loïc fait un geste de la main, demandant à ce que l'hélicoptère décolle._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Saleté ! Je me vengerai de ce type ! »

« C'est une véritable plaie, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmure Loïc alors qu'Anaïs reprend son souffle. Maintenant, ils sont déjà en train de voler au-dessus des arbres, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur._

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Et cette Gardevoir est encore plus horrible ! Elle a tué les deux objets de la Triafa comme si de rien n'était ! »

« Oh ? Donc, impossible de les récupérer, c'est ça ? »

_Loïc se lève alors qu'elle hoche la tête. D'un geste machinal, il sort son pistolet, prenant Anaïs par les cheveux avant de tirer une balle dans la tête de cette dernière. Ensuite, il ne fait que jeter le cadavre par la porte de l'hélicoptère, murmurant :_

« Ces « objets » ont une plus grande valeur que toi. »


	29. Chapitre 29 : Perte de mémoire

**Chapitre 29 : Perte de mémoire**

« Ric … Me voilà ! » _dit une voix féminine dans un grand éclat de rire alors que je suis couché dans un lit. Ce n'est pas celui de l'hôpital ou de l'armée et heureusement car sinon, je ne sais pas où je me serai mis. Elle a vraiment tout préparé hein ? _« Comment est-ce que je suis ? Est-ce que je suis à ton goût ? »

_Elle s'approche de moi, portant une tenue d'infirmière toute en blanc. Où est-ce qu'elle a trouvé ça ? Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas volé ça ? En fait, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais bon … La tenue est vraiment très moulante alors qu'elle est à mes côtés._

« Tu n'oses plus parler, Ric ? Pourtant, tu devrais, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Ca te va très bien … Donc bon … Il serait temps de m'aider pour mes bandages, Lania. Je crois qu'ils sont trop ensanglantés. Est-ce que tu peux t'en occuper ? »

« Bien entendu ! Je le fais tout de suite ! Si tu veux bien retirer ton haut ! »

_Elle sait parfaitement que je ne peux pas à cause des nombreuses entailles. Je suis obligé de la laisser faire alors qu'elle semble y prendre du plaisir. Est-ce qu'elle est … encore intéressée par moi ? Je me pose cette question tout en la regardant faire._

_Elle me soigne sans même s'intéresser plus longtemps à ma personne. Elle s'occupe de moi avec une certaine attention, il faut le reconnaître. Mais aucune perversité ou presque. Car oui, je la vois ouvrir légèrement la chemise d'infirmière._

« Ric, tu sais que je ne porte rien sous cette tenue ? Je suis vraiment toute … »

« Lania ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses réellement d'Emairon ? »

_Je la coupe dans sa phrase alors qu'elle parait étonnée. Sans même crier garde, elle ouvre complètement sa chemise, montrant sa poitrine à nue avant de se mettre à cheval sur moi. Ma tête logée entre ses seins, je suis incapable de respirer ou presque alors qu'elle s'écrit :_

« C'est avec toi que je veux le faire ! Pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

_Mais je sens la pointe d'hésitation dans ses phrases. Je la repousse doucement, mes yeux posés sur son visage mais aussi sa poitrine. Elle n'est même pas excitée par la situation. C'est triste à dire mais qu'importe. Je pose un doigt sur chaque téton, chose étonnante de ma part avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Tu n'es pas sincère … Est-ce que tu crois que ton corps accepterait ? »

« AH ! Je suis sûr que si ! Si tu y arrives … Si tu me touches, je réagirai comme ça ! » _me dit-elle alors que je retire mes doigts et que je referme sa chemise._

_Maintenant, j'en suis sûr et certain. Ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de Lania. Pas de cette façon. Son corps est quelque chose de spécial … Mais ce n'est pas à moi de l'éveiller. Je ne suis pas fait pour elle et elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Je prends son visage à deux mains, gémissant de douleur avant de coller mon front contre le sien._

« Lania … Je ne t'empêcherai pas d'être heureuse, d'accord ? Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra mais on va régler cette histoire et ensuite, tu seras heureuse avec lui, d'accord ? »

_Je sens qu'elle pleure. Qu'elle pleure vraiment. Elle est inquiète pour moi mais elle pense à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai bien fait de tenir jusqu'ici. Sinon, elle aurait pu être déçue, très déçue. Ce n'est pas un objet, loin de là._

« Je … Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te trahisse, Ric … Après tout … Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne veux pas que tu crois ça ! Je ne veux pas du tout ! »

« Je ne crois rien du tout. Et tu ne me trahis pas le moins du monde. Du moins, tant que tu ne cherches pas à me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu veux me tuer ? »

_Elle retire son front contre le mien, me fixant pendant quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête négativement. Voilà ... C'était exactement ça. Elle ne veut pas me tuer. Pas du tout même._

« Je ne te ferai jamais mal, Ric. Jamais de mal même. Je te le promets. »

_Je l'invite une nouvelle fois à venir dans mes bras. Elle se calfeutre contre moi tandis que je la garde longuement. Voilà … Qu'elle pleure un bon coup, qu'on conclue cette histoire définitivement. Et dès que je peux … J'aimerai voir pour trouver Emairon. Peut-être que je peux chercher un moyen pour faire ça ? Je me le demande … mais pour le moment, autant garder Lania contre moi. Il faut que je la console._

« Dommage, je suis vraiment désolé … Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour te sortir. »

_Loîc s'adresse à une pokéball. D'un geste lent, il l'ouvre dans l'hélicoptère, un Mastouffe apparaissant au beau milieu. Il observe Loïc avant d'aboyer mais nullement avec agressivité. Il s'approche du vieil homme, quémandant quelques caresses._

« Rérox … Ne t'en fait pas, tu le reverras un jour même s'il risque d'être plus qu'étonné que ça. Il risque de ne pas comprendre mais nous avons fait un petit marché non ? »

« Mastouffe ! Mastouffe ! Mas … Mastouffe ! »

_Loïc est maintenant muet alors qu'il plonge son regard sur Emairon. Celui-ci semble songeur, observant le ciel par le hublot de l'hélicoptère. Il murmure doucement un nom alors que Loïc continue de ne rien dire. Quant à Séphyria, elle sert les poings, prenant finalement la parole :_

« Loïc … Est-ce que tu es au courant … de quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a vingt ans environ ? Tu es l'un des anciens de la Triafa. Tu as vu plusieurs générations d'hommes et de femmes. Tu es sûrement au courant. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Séphyria ? »

« Je veux parler de notre trou de mémoire ! Je ne me rappelle rien du tout d'avant mes cinq ou six ans ! Il en est de même pour Emairon ! Il en est de même pour Ric ! Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Ric aussi a perdu la mémoire ! »

« Et en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? Quel est ton rapport avec Ric, Séphyria ? »

« Je me contrefous de lui ! La seule chose que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien auparavant ! Si je pouvais tout simplement tuer Ric, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps ! » _s'écrie la femme aux cheveux bleus._

« Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait, Séphyria. Je n'ai pas de réponse à tes questions. De même, après tes actes, tu sais ce qui t'attends … »

« Je le sais parfaitement et il faudra me tuer pour essayer de me toucher ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un type qui va me salir ! »

« Tu ferais mieux d'éviter de crier. Tu deviens insupportable, jeune fille. » _reprend Loïc, fronçant les sourcils tout en la regardant. Séphyria est déjà debout, s'approchant de la porte de l'hélicoptère avant de l'ouvrir. _« Est-ce que je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ? »

« Je me tire de cet hélicoptère ! Je n'ai aucun problème pour m'envoler que je sache ! »

« Si tu comptes t'enfuir, tu risques de le regretter amèrement, Séphyria. »

« Je serais partie le temps qu'il faudra pour que vous vous retiriez cette idée absurde de la tête. Je ne suis à personne et je ne le serai jamais ! »

« Je te recontacterai, Séphyria. De toute façon, Ric aura son dernier voyage bien assez tôt. Dès le moment où il décidera de quitter le pays … »

« Qu'est-ce que … Tsss ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez dans notre dos mais ça ne me concerne pas ! Je vais prendre l'air ! Tu m'appelleras lorsque vous vous serez calmés ! »

_Elle quitte finalement l'hélicoptère, se lançant dans le vide alors que ses ailes de coton font leurs apparitions. Elle s'éloigne de l'avion, prenant le chemin inverse par rapport à lui. Sa mémoire … Cet homme en sait plus qu'il ne le veuille le faire croire._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Retour en Orapie

**Chapitre 30 : Retour en Orapie**

« Alors comment va mon blessé préféré ? » _demanda Lania._

« En pleine forme ! » _dis-je en tapotant du pied droit et en tournant sur moi-même. Parfait ! Je vais parfaitement bien même ! Mais je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou …_

« Ric ! Pendant que tu restais cloué au lit, je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant mais il s'avère que le président de la Calambie voudrait te remercier en personne pour tes actes qui ont permis à la FAPC d'être démantelée. »

« Sincèrement … Sans moi, Lania. Je ne suis pas fait pour les récompenses. Je préfère encore qu'il honore la mort des soldats qui ont combattus la FAPC. Là, ça serait vraiment une très bonne chose, vraiment une très bonne chose. Je vais passer un coup de fil et signaler à Casior que nous retournons au pays. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Et de toute façon, d'après Casior, sa ville est vraiment purgée du moindre membre de la Triafa. »

« Comme tu le désires ! Je vais donc aller acheter des billets d'avion. Enfin, je pense qu'on te les offrira gratuitement, Ric. »

« Arrête de profiter de la gentillesse des autres, Lania. Espèce d'idiote va. » _dis-je en rigolant. Me faire remercier par le président ? Je devrai être fier de moi mais ce n'est pas ce que je désire. J'aimerai surtout avoir des réponses._

_Les minutes passent puis les heures. Finalement, nous sommes dans l'aéroport et alors que je fais valider les billets, un homme s'approche de moi, tendant une enveloppe avant de dire :_

« De la part du président et du chef de l'armée calambienne. C'est regrettable qu'un homme comme vous parte de notre pays mais ils ont voulu vous remercier à leur façon. C'est pourquoi ils m'ont dit de vous donner ces informations concernant la Triafa. »

« Hein ? Bien sûr. Merci beaucoup. » _dis-je alors que l'homme s'éloigne comme si de rien n'était. Je retourne vers Lania qui me demande :_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Ric ? Tu as reçu ça quand ? Tu l'as déjà ouverte ? Elle contient quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Je pense que je le lirai dans l'avion. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. D'après ce que j'ai compris, on est parti pour dans une demi-heure ! »

« HA ! On doit se dépêcher alors ! Vite, vite ! Ric ! Je dirai bien que je n'ai jamais pris l'avion mais j'adore vraiment comment ça décolle ! »

« T'es vraiment une petite fille. » _répond-je en lui tapotant doucement le sommet du crâne. Elle rigole et rougit légèrement avant de me prendre la main._

_Nous rentrons dans l'avion quelques minutes plus tard. Je m'installe à côté d'elle, regardant à gauche et à droite. Nous n'avons pas encore décollés mais je vois plusieurs personnes. Bon, au moins, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Pourquoi je m'inquièterai ?_

« Ric ! Ric ! Nous sommes en train de décoller ! »

_Il lui en faut vraiment peu pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Vraiment si peu … Pendant qu'elle regarde par le hublot, j'ouvre l'enveloppe. Je vois plusieurs pages de texte, de nombreuses pages de texte même. Cela concerne la Triafa ? Mais aussi les nombreux endroits où elle semble avoir le contrôle des pays ? Rien qu'en regardant les différents noms, je trouve ça désespérant, vraiment très désespérant._

« Elle est vraiment partout … Qu'est-ce que les hommes normaux sont censés faire ? »

« Ric ? » _murmure Lania, arrêtant de regarder par le hublot. Elle a remarqué que je semble vraiment dépiter par la situation ? C'est sûr que … c'est … Enfin bon …_

« Lania. Si tu as besoin de lire, tiens … Tu peux lire, il n'y a aucun problème à ça. Enfin, tu verras quand même que … Oh, je sais plus. C'est désespérant. »

_Je pousse un profond soupir, tendant l'enveloppe avec les différentes pages. Je ferme les yeux, murmurant que je vais me reposer alors qu'elle me répond qu'elle va se renseigner exactement sur tout ce qu'i savoir dans cette lettre._

_Ailleurs, dans la cabine du capitaine, le steward passe par la porte, s'approchant de l'homme qui dirige l'avion et le commande. D'une voix lente, il souffle :_

« Ils sont bien à bord. Que faisons-nous alors ? Comme prévu ? »

« Comme prévu. Je vais les emmener en direction de l'Atylie. Un petit comité de l'accueil les attendra là-bas. Par contre, ne laisse paraître aucune suspicion, d'accord ? »

« Je sais parfaitement. La Gardevoir qui accompagne ce … Ric … est capable de lire dans nos pensées. Il me suffit juste de leur mettre un film pour l'occuper et ça sera parfait. Elle semble assez stupide en soi donc il n'y a rien à craindre. »

« Méfies-toi toujours de tes adversaires, tu devrais pourtant le savoir à force. Tu ne sais jamais sur quoi tu risques de tomber. »

_Le steward hausse les épaules avant de quitter la cabine, retournant à son « métier ». Ce policier nommé Ric … Une plaie des plus importantes pour la Triafa. Il est vraiment temps d'en terminer avec lui mais eux ne sont chargés que de le transporter._

« Imbéciles … J'entends tout ce que vous dites. »

_Assise sur la coque de l'avion, une femme aux cheveux bleus ne semble avoir aucun problème à rester dans cette position. Elle ne fait qu'un avec le vent. Pourtant, bien qu'elle ait entendu ce qu'ils ont dit, elle ne fait rien, rien du tout même._

« Ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de cela. Qu'ils voyagent jusqu'en Atylie. »

_Qu'ils voyagent car elle ne se sent pas concernée par cette histoire. De toute façon, elle a prévenu Loïc de ce qu'elle comptait faire il y a quelques jours. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la suite des évènements bien que cela n'ait aucune … incidence. Aucune incidence sur ce qu'elle pense de cette histoire._

« Les pertes de mémoire de Ric n'ont aucune importance … normalement. »

_Pourtant, elle sent qu'il y a quelque chose … qui la relie à lui mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut la relier à lui ? En quoi elle aurait une relation avec lui ? Comment ? Non … Peut-être que … Elle se couche sur la coque de l'avion, regardant les rares nuages encore présents au-dessus d'elle qui défilent à toute vitesse._

« Est-ce que … Ma mémoire serait mêlée à la sienne ? Si tel est le cas, ça veut dire que … Ric fut dans la Triafa un moment ? »

_Elle doit mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle doit y réfléchir plus longtemps. D'après ce qu'elle sait, cet homme nommé Ric est le fils d'un ancien ami à Loïc, Loïc fut un traître envers cet ami et a décidé de le tuer. De même, la mère de Ric faisait partie de la Triafa et a créé Emairon, elle et les autres. Elle est morte à la naissance de Ric. Le père de Ric était dans la Triafa en tant qu'espion de la justice. Loïc « aussi » mais il a trahit Ric lorsque … Lorsque quand ? Quelque chose cloche ?_

« Est-ce-que … je ne connaîtrais pas déjà Ric ? »

_Mais si c'était le cas, ça devrait être pareil pour Emairon non ? Et les autres aussi ? C'est compliqué, vraiment très compliqué ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se complique la tête à cause de tout ça. Elle n'a aucune relation avec Ric ! Elle n'est pas liée à un humain ! Ni même Emairon ! Emairon ! AH ! Elle doit penser à ça. Elle doit penser à un moyen de l'aider car malgré les apparences, elle … Non … Il est spécial pour elle. Et c'est réciproque. Simplement, la vie a été assez mauvaise avec eux._

_Dans l'avion, Lania continue de lire les différentes feuilles contenues dans l'enveloppe alors que Ric dort à ses côtés. La tête posée sur l'épaule de la Gardevoir, il semble soulagé que tout se soit enfin terminé en Calambie. Mais l'un comme l'autre savent que ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Ils resteront toujours des cibles._

« Il existe quatre pokémons humanisés. Ces pokémons humanisés sont considérés comme les joyaux de la Triafa … Nous en connaissons deux mais il en reste deux autres … encore inconnus. Tout cela est lié à nos appellations. Je suis Lania Lezuna. Je suis une Lapis-Lazuli. Séphyria est un saphir. Emairon est une émeraude. Il existe tellement de pierres … »

_La Gardevoir est songeuse. Ces informations parlent brièvement des créations de la Triafa sans rentrer dans les détails. La FAPC était une force de l'organisation mais pas assez importante pour être considérée comme réellement utile à leurs projets. Mais la Gardevoir comme l'homme ne savent pas vers où ils sont emmenés réellement._


End file.
